The Red Dragon
by darkstream0
Summary: I met an ASB at the lowest point of my life. It changed my life because now I live a new life in a new world. In the Game of Thrones either you win or you die. Viserys SI.
1. I met a bat

Walking along the beach at nights was my hobbie. I have done this from a young age. It helps to calm my mind and think. I like to view the stars in the night sky in the beach with the lull of waves. I could stay like that for hours and never ge bored. When I was a child my parents told me if you make a wish while seeing a shooting star on the sky that wish will come true. Since then I would come on the beach at night and lokk for a shooting star and make the wish.

Well as I grew old I understood that it was a silly tale my parents said to entertain me. But now that same parents are dead. My job kept me a great distance away from them and now I lost bot of them in a car accident. A drunk driver crashed the car into the side walk and my parents lost their lives.

I saw a shooting star in the night sky. I made a wish. I didn't want to stay in a world where my parents were absent. So I made a wished for god to take me away from the world. But ofcource there is no god. If there was our world would not be full of shit. There was no higher power we were alone in this small blue dot in the Universe .

Suddenly a bright light came infront of me and my god am I seeing this right. A silver coloured bat. What the fuck did I drink thi night.

"You are not Hallucinating son I am real" It said

"Oh god a talking bat. I am mad" I cried

It bonked my head and flew around me and then set itself down on the beach.

"I told you I'm real sin. I am what you call an ASB" It said

"This surreal I thought it was hocus pocus created by fanfiction nutters with there insane ideas and imaginations" I said

"Every story must have some truth in it son . I am the truth of many stories" It said

"Oh , I guess. Wait why are you hear." I asked

" Well you made a wish and I was fortunately nearby munching on an apple when I heard it and decided to help. I can get you out of this world, but it is a one time offer." It said

"Huh, uh you are serious" I asked

"Yes, but you have to decide now." It said

"Well where will you send me." I asked

"Hmm let me think, Harry potter universe is full , Avengers nah everyone there is ash now, aha got it. I can send you to the infamous Game of Thrones universe." It said

"Are you insane I will get killed by the battle hungry backstabbing bitches in that world. " I screamed at the bat

"Well I will give you special powers as a compensation. How about captain America super strength. You can thrash people left and right and as an added bonus you get to be a Targaryen." the bat said

"Which Targaryen" I asked

"Viserys Targaryan of course" It said

" What cant you make me Aego the conqueror" I asked

"Nope sorry not available." It said

"Well atleast give me adragon my buddy. You can do that . Common your a supercool ASB . " I asked

It puffed up but was still thinking.

"When you visit red keep when I take the Iron throne I will give you a lot if apples. We can have it together in the throne room as best of friends." I asjed the bat

"I need some bananas as well and some pineapple" the greedy bugger bat said

"Yes I will give you that as well." I agreed

"In that case I will send you to dragonstone when Rheagar died. The drago egg will appear in your hands. Whenever you say the word Dracarys the egg will hatch and a dragon will be born. The rest will be on your hands. Oh and since you had the decency to invite me and give me food as a guest I guess I will give you the power over fire and warging.Is that enough" the bat asked

"Oh it is more than enough my dear friend" I said happily as I embraced him

"But let me ask you one thing will my parents be alright" I asked

"Don't worry every soul that gets chosen by an ASB has a free heavenly family pack. They are in peace. Now enjoy the new world." the bat said as it created a portal and my soul got absorbed into it and I knew no more


	2. Escape from Westeros

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up and looked around and noticed candle lights in the table and heavy rain falling outside.

That is when I remembered what happened. I sunk back into the bed and thought hard and the memories of this tiny body began to surface into my mind.

I am Viserys of House Targaryen, I am 7 years old now and yesterday news reached Dragonstone about the defeat of Rhaegar my brother by the hands of Robert Baratheon on the Trident shattering the Royal army in the process.

If I don't act soon I will also die and I can't have that. I have to convince the royal fleet to sail away from Dragonstone before Robert Baratheon send Stannis here and the only way I can convince mother is by hatching a dragon that will ensure what I am saying might be from dragon dreams.

Just then a weight settled on my hands and I saw a red egg sitting on my hands. I inspected it and it felt warm in my hands. Tommorrow I will present my suggestion to mother. Now I must check the gifts the ASB gave me. I set aside the egg and stood up from tge bed. I began doing push ups and I barely felt any effort . I took 50 push ups then I felt some discomfort. Well I was in a seven year old body so it has its limits. Then I summoned fire in my palms and I made it take different shapes. Satisfied with that I decided to sleep as I have to somehow convince others to follow me. So I planned and an idea came to my mind. I will need the kingsguard with me first and foremost and I just know where they are. With that thought I fell assleep.

The next morning I got up early and took a bath the servants prepared for me. After I got fresh I took th egg and place it in a basket and took it with me to my mother's chamber. When I entered Sir William Darry was also there.

"My prince you are well I hope" Darry said

"I am yet I am not" I said

"What happened my son" Rahella asked

"I had a dream last night but first Ser Darry close the door and hear me out" I said

"My prince this is not the time..." He stopped as I held up my hand flames dancing on it

"Viserys how is that possible." Mother asked amazed

"Close the door Ser Darry" I said again

This time he did without complaint and came near mother and looked completly lost.

"I had a dream last night. I do not know why or how but it was a warning of things to come. We have to immediately sail from Dragonstone and take the royal fleet away from here. Kings Landing will fall." I said

"What, but that is impossible. Lord Tywin marches to it's aid" Sir Darry said

"No he has already taken Kings landing and killed all Targaryens there. We have to act before he acts against us" I said

"My prince what you say is absurd" He said

I took out the Dragon egg from the basket and held it above my eye level in one hand and said **_'DRACARYS'_** and fire surged from my palms and the egg cracked. A small whine was heard as a red dragon sat on my hand looking at me with curiosity. I scratched it under it's head and it purred like a cat.

There was total silence in the room. I looked from Darry to mother and said clearly

"This war is lost. The time for Targaryen reign is over. We will reclaim it but not now. We have to move or House Targaryen will meet it's end on this island. You have to listen to me as the Targaryen's of old listened to Daenys the Dreamer and they alone survived the doom. This is the second doom, you will have to listen to me or everything will be lost." I said

"A living dragon. Can I trust my eyes Sir Darry. Do you see this as well." Mother asked in wonder

"I see it my Queen, it is real." Darry said in wonder

"Mother I want you to write a command as the Queen to ask the remaining Kingsguard to return to our aid and swear oath of fealty to me. Sir Darry I want you to go to Dorne and there in the princes pass there is a tower called tower of joy. There you will find the rest of Kingsguard. Present them with this order and sail back here to Dragonstone quickly as possible. If they refuse the order tell them Rahegar's marriage to Lyanna Stark is not legitimate as no Targaryen king can take a second wife so if they still hold in to my brother's bastard I will declare them traitors and Blackfyre supporters and they will be dealt with fire and blood of the red dragon. Also order Arthur Dayne to stay with Lyanna until her brother reaches there, then he will immediately leave her in the care of Eddard Stark and he should make contact with Prince Doran and find us and come to me." I said

"I will do so my prince" He said looking unsure

"You have to move now Ser, there is no time." I said

Immediately he wrote the command and affixed the sign and sigil of Rahella on to the order and rolled it and sealed it. He left the room to the docks, on the way I asked him to send Lord Valerion to the solar.

"What happened to you Viserys, you are different" Rahella asked

"I awakened the full potential of a Targaryen mother. There are dark things stirring in the world and we are needed in time to fight them, so our powers are now awakening " I said.

We heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Lord Valerion" Rahella said

"Your grace , my prince how may I be of service" He asked

" Dragons are reborn again lord Valerion" I said as I showed him the dragon

"My prince how? " he asked as he fell to a knee

"I am Viserys Targaryen the blood of Valaria I will now ask my lord, will you serve me and accept me as your rightfull king so as the Valerions before you did when Targaryens were no kings but kin and sole rulers of Dragonstone." I asked

"Yes my prince always." He said

"Then rise my lord we have a lot to plan. We cannot hold Dragonstone. The whole of westeros will be united soon against us. We will be leaving Dragonstone but you and other lords will stay here and swear fealty to the stag. When the time comes, when my Dragon has grown as big and strong as the black dread I will come set fire on the stags and all the woodland creatures that supports him and reclaim my throne. Until then you will be our only contact in westeros. Will you do this for us." I asked

"I will my prince . I shall do as you command . " He said

"Then you must prepare the royal fleet As soon as Ser Darry returns we must be ready for sail." I said as I dismissed him

"Son come sit by my side. " Rahella asked

I sat near her and rubbed her legs to comfort her because of her pregnancy. We stayed like that for some time and she fell assleep.

The next three weeks were spend gathering loyal men and supplies into ships. I only told Lucerys Valerion about our destination and he had the captains of the fleet personally picked and sworn them to secrecy under pain of death. On the fifth week Ser Darry returned with Gerold Hightower and Oswell Whent in Dragonstone and they bent the knee while swearing the oath of fealty to me as King of Westeros.

I left Lord Valerion with certain instructions to mislead Robert and his assassins and to send Arthur Dayne when he returns. We took all the wealth of Dragonstone with us and the books in library everything except the painted table.

Rahella gave birth to Daenerys in the ships. We did all we could but she still died. All the maesters in Dragonstone were also taken with us after we killed all the ravens. I have a very specific use for them. Our preparations could not be learned by Stannis so I took all the Maesters as they will happily sell out information to their order inorder to destroy House Targaryen. I will definitely give a death blow to that bunch of bastards after what Pycelle did. Their days were numbered now.

It will take a month to get to our destination. During that time I was building my strength in body and mind.My new companion whom I named Balerion was always at my side. The presence of the dragon made the men loyal and dedicated as they knew Targaryens will return to westeros and they will get revarded for their services. I looked forward to the horizon looking forward to land at our destination. Our destination being the Summer Islands.


	3. Helping a fellow prince

We finally reached the Summer Islands. There is a reason I chose this location. The summer Islands is isolated from the rest of the world especially Westeros. Robert's assassins will be hard pressed to reach herem Even if he sends them I will be in a position of strength and he will have to fight the Greyjoy rebellion soon.I have thirteen years to consolidate my power and I will become strong enough to challenge all of westeros.

Our landing seems to be blessed by luck as we had a guest in our midst in my ship, the guest being the exiled prince Jalabhar Xho of the Red Flower Vale Kingdom who has been defeated in ritual combat by his cousin.

"Welcome prince Jalabhar Xho what can house Targaryen do for you" I asked

"Your grace I would request your help in reclaiming my kingdom" He said

"I would like to help you prince Jalabhar but my situation is the same as yours.But if you can promise me the hospitality of your kingdom until I gather my strength and reclaim my kingdom then I will use the forces in my disposal and reclaim your lands and restore you to your rightful place." I said

"If I regain my kingdom with your aid then I will provide you safe asylum in my kingdom your grace." He said

"Ser Whent gather the navy and create a blockade on the kingdom. Our forces will be landing on the shores and we will issue a challenge to the now ruling prince. We shall see how he responds" I said

We landed seven thousand troops on the shores of Red flower kingdom and issued a challenge to the prince Jarder Xho. I myself issued the challenge despite the opposition of others. Seeing as a mere child was issuing the challenge the prince accepted and that was his doom.

Since I came to westeros I have been conditioning my body to exert more strength. I have achieved super soldier level strength and speed but I did not have experience. So the moment the match began I ended it.

The prince gave a yell and charged towards me to kill me swiftly but I twisted myself with an impossible jump and put him in a head lock. I tightened my hold and gave a violent twist on his neck and the prince fell dead and just like that Prince Jalabhar again became the ruler of his province.He was extremely greatfull and gave us everything he promised and more.

I began the remodeling of the military force under my command . There were fifty-six war galleries and twenty merchant ships under my command. I combined the war galleries into one command structure and called them the Royal Navy. While the merchant ships were brought together under the merchant fleet.There was a single commander for the Royal Navy. I named Harry Burner the commander of Royal Navy and Cyrus Strong as the commander of merchent fleet.At the moment I only had Naval superiority but that soon changed when another prince was defeated in ritual combat. Usually the defeated Prince will be exiled but we merely killed them off silently and with sufficient manpower from two kingdoms and a strong Navy I was able to conquer the summer Islands within a year. During all this time I used the Royal Navy to block all trade of the summer Islands.

After the Islands were conquered, only the Red flower Kingdom remained independent and this independence was guarantied and I gave my personal word that the control of the Islands will be given to Prince Jalabhar when fifteen years has been completed.But I was not idle as I began using the combined economy of the Islands and started building schools and roads and a central banking system. This of course took years to establish but it provided a nice learning curve for me and to employ politics in a controlled environment.Overall the reign of King Viserys in Summer Islands brought the islands together, so I was known as the conqueror in the Islands. Trade relations with Dorne was established but only through the merchant fleet.

ROBERT BARATHEON

He was absolutely livid with everyone.These fools that serve him cannot even find some snot nosed brat. Then what good was he being a king bought. The dragons were still there somewhere he just did not know where. Everyday a new rumor would come from various merchants and mummers across the narrow sea.

The first of rumors was that Viserys Targaryen and his sister had managed to get to Bravoss. But after sending assassins at the locations in the rumor they came empty handed. After that a series of rumors came one by one Lys Myr, Tyrosh ,Volantis.He sent assassins to all these cities and not even a single silver hair could be found of them. Then the ridiculous rumor came that the Targaryens had three dragons and laid waste to Pentos and now ruled as kings there. He dismissed that rumor and didn't send any assassins there but asked Varys his spymaster to check it but it was also a false rumor. Then another came the Targaryens were in Summer Islands. Yeah right the next thing these buffoons will be saying they are in storms end. No he will wait for the brat to resurface besides now he has a few squids to crush.


	4. A stag falls as the dragon rises

Thirteen years of ruling the summer islands. The very culture of summer islanders promoted peace as large wars are usually avoided. My reign as king of summer islands was an age of prosperity and peace.The religion in summer islands was another thing.There was no extremism to their religion and it attracted many of the Westerosi that came with me.I did not believe in any gods but I respected the religion of summer islands for their ability to keep peace in the island.

In the last ten years with the help of summer Islanders I managed to create the most advanced naval force seen in this world.Ships with long range cannons , superior speed and manueverability.The royal navy was the pride of summer islands.

My idea to spread rumors of our sightings with outlandish stories seems to have done the job of successfully hoodwinking Robert's assassins.

Another thing I did was I made contact with Melisandre. I still remember that conversation clearly.

**_5 YEARS AGO_**

"Welcome to summer islands priestess Melisadre of Volantis" I said

"A call by the Azhor Ahai cannot be ignored easily your grace" She said bowing to me

"I have called you here to request your's as well as your order's aid in the coming conflict with the forces of darkness." I said

"You speak of the battle with the great other" She asked

"Indeed, the second war for dawn will be fought on the North of Westeros.The enemy has been preparing its troops for thousands of years slowly with great patience. If we are to fight the army of undead we will need a huge army of living as well, and for that I need westeros under my rule. Unfortunately the actions of my father and brother destroyed our dynasty. Now I need your help to destroy my enemies" I said to her

"How may I be of service to Azhor Ahai." She asked

"If you will, travel to Dragonstone there you will meet Stannis Baratheon. He is the brother of Robert the Usurper. Get into his council enthrall his mind. The royal children are not legitimate. They are bastards of Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister. Soon civil war will come, I want you to manipulate him so that he fights his brother Renly for the throne and please inform your order that the time is near for the Great War and prepare to face the enemy." I said

"I will your grace. Stannis Baratheon will not become an obstacle in your path." She said

"Lord Valereon will give you all the help you will need" I said

Anyways now Melisandre is a trusted advisor in Stannis Baratheon's court.She has been feeding him promise of false victory for years now.

Balerion has grown big enough to ride.I usually took him for a round in the sky during early mornings and evenings.Because of my ability to warg I am able to communicate with him so controlling him was easy as I trained him from a young age. I personally fed him never allowing anyone else near him.

The maesters I brought with me, I used them to train many people in ravenry under close observation. Once I take over westeros I will be exterminating their order root and stem. So a large force of learned men and women will be needed and I will be breaking the power of each kingdoms and centralizing the power directly into me. That stupid faith of seven will try their best to resist, but either they will play ball with me or I will hurl a fireball down their throat.

Another important matter was my sister. She got to grow up in a stable environment so she was a happy girl.She was sweet and an innocent girl like shown during the show.All the characters look exactly like in the Game of Thrones show. So my sister was an exact copy of our dear Khaleesi. She is now fourteen years old and already a beauty that attracts any that lay eyes on her.Many were already asking for her hand in marriage but I was not willing to marry off her at a young age.I will let her have her freedom to enjoy life.

Arthur Dayne returned to the Islands after two years passed after he was successfull in throwing off the spies that were following him.With him and other kingsguard by my side I will have experienced and respectful warriors for my war.

I will not make the people of Summer Islands fight a war that is not theirs to fight. But I'm in need of soldiers. Naval power can only put pressure on the enemy and disrupt trade but to hold the lands I conquer I will need soldiers. So the only available options are the unsullued and sellswords. The unsullied can be obtained using the same method employed by Dany in the show but the sellswords, to hire them I will be needing a large amount of money.

So to boost the economy I started building roads in the individual islands. The merchent fleet was again expanded to accomodate the needs of the Island. Trade with Dorne was climbing fast. Dorne has been now buying more food from us than the reach as well as the new drinks like whisky, vodka, white wine, rum from the new distillaries that I started.The economy was booming and my purchasing power increased beyond imagination.

Then one day news came from westeros of the death of Robert Baratheon. The opportunity was finally here and I immediately took Dany to an open courtyard and using another dragon egg that came into my possession I hatched a dragon and presented it to her. She named it Rhaegon after our dead brother.

I immediately commanded the Royal Navy to sail to Dorne with Arthur Dayne as my representative to earn their allegience. I took some twenty ships with me and sailed to Astapur with Dany.

It took us a month to reach Astapur. I explained the plan to Dany alone and met with the slave masters.We negotiated a price for eight thousand unsullied soldiers for the price of one dragon.They agreed and the moment I owned the Unsullied I ordered them to attack the slavers and kill them and set the masters on fire using Rheagon.The city of Astapur was sacked of all valuables, and then loaded the loot in our ships.

I called a council meeting to discuss the next move.

"With the strength we now possess we could take Dragonstone and challenge kingslanding directly your grace.The war would be over easily ." Commander Burner said

"In a purely naval point of view Dragonstone is a strategically valuable place but the situation is very different now.At the moment all our enemies are fighting each other weakening themselves in the process.If I barge in with my dragons and our navy they might just unite to fight a common enemy, namely us." I said

"King Viserys is correct. Dragonstone at the moment is not important. But what about Castely Rock your grace.Surely taking the seat of House Lannister will weaken the crown and at the same time strengthen the enemies of Lannisters." Commander Hightower asked

"You are correct Ser but I think we must think in another way. Tell me what are our greatest strengths." I asked

"Your Dragons and our navy your grace." Ser Whent said

"Then first we must ensure no forces can threaten our greatest strengths.Dragons cannot be easily killed and they are hard for our enemies to reach. The only thing they can threaten is our navy. So we must remove all threats to our navy." I said

"The Iron fleet,royal fleet under Stannis, lannister fleet based on Lannisport and the Redwine fleet are the only notable naval presence that can challenge us my prince. If we destroy them then Naval superiority will be ours." Commander Burner said

"Indeed and our target becomes more clear my friends. We shall strike both the Lannister fleet and Iron fleet. The destruction of Lannister fleet is your job commander Burner while I will be dealing with the Iron Islands.When Aegon took the seven kingdoms he made a mistake my lords, he left the Ironborn alive.Since then these pirates have been plundering the world.I will put an end to this permanently." I said

"We should contact Lord Valerion as well my King. His help will be needed when we eventually take Dragonstone." Commander Hightower said

"You are correct ser.I shall immediately make contact with Lord Valerion.We must immediately divert the forces in Dorne to Lannisport and Iron Islands." I said

"Yes your grace" Burner said as he left

"Does anyone have anything to add. No , then this council is dismissed" I said as I rose from I chair and left the room

We set course for the Iron Islands while Balerion flew over the sky.That night Dany visited my cabin in the ship.She was wearing a Myrish lace dress that twinkled in the light of candles in the room.

"Brother, I was wondering will you marry me off to some lords in the seven kingdoms to gain their allegience." She asked

" Why, do you want to marry someone" I asked

"No, my friends told me this was how westerosi nobles forged alliances." She said to me

" We are Targaryens sweet sister. We do not marry our women outside the family.Only in very rare cases." I said

"Oh , okay then" She said

"I will not plan your marriage without your permission sister. You have my word." I said

"Thank you brother" she said happily

As she left I sat in my room thinking about where we would land and how the attack is going to carry out.


	5. They will sow from now on

We met the rest of the fleet before we reached the Iron Islands and I had a new guest to entertain, the red viper Oberyn Martell and his paramour Ellaria Sand.

"Prince Oberyn I did not expect a Prince of Dorne to accompany Ser Arthur here but you are welcome nontheless as are you my lady." I said

"Prince Viserys I had thought you were dead, but here you are. A lot of unexpected things are happening around now." Oberyn said

"It is king Viserys, not prince. His grace is the king of westeros" Ser Whent countered

"Is he. There are so many kings now six I think including you" Oberyn said with a smile

"He is correct ser Whent. I am not the king of seven kingdoms yet. This why I am here prince Oberyn. To reclaim what is mine and to settle some debts with interest with fire and blood." I said with a strong voice

"Yet you are sailing in the wrong direction." Oberyn said

"I think not prince Oberyn. I am just taking care of a pest that should have been long dead.Anyways what is the decision of prince Doran. Will he support me." I said

"He will support you but he has certain conditions. He requests you to meet with him in Sunspear to discuss in detail." He said

"Then why are you here. A sealed message would have sufficed." I asked

"I came because of the war of course." He said laughingly

"Please find Prince Oberyn and his companion the needed accomodations." I said to ser Dayne

As they left to the lower decks of my ship I issued orders for the attack of Harlaw, ten towers, castle myre, grey garden and volmark.The first wave of attack will ensure one island in my control and from there Pyke itself can be easily taken.

The combined fleet reached Harlaw by early morning. Most of the Iron fleet was concentrated on Pyke so only some twenty to thirty ships could be seen. Our fleet splitted into 5 squadrons. One remained by my side to attack Ten towers while the other four left to take the other four targets.

My two squadrons began to form a V shaped pattern. Then the twenty Ironborn ships came into range of our ships I gave the signal and the red dragon flag was hoisted on my ship giving the signal for other ships. The cannons fired with the sound of thunderclap and the Iron fleet was blown apart. Many ships simply sank in the first wave of fire while the others tried to escape the encirclement of the Royal Navy.But ultimately it failed as our ships had superior speed and control. We destroyed all twenty ships in constant firing. No prisoners were taken as I was here to end the Iron born menace forever.

After the distruction of iron fleet we landed our troops in Harlaw. We met little resistance as all soldiers had retreated to castle harlaw. I ordered the movable cannons to come forward. We arranged the cannons against the walls and fired. The castles of westeros are made by stones. There are no reinforcements like concrete here. So the cannon blast bought the wall down in the first fifteen minutes of firing.Then we charged in breaking the disoriented iron born cutting them down one by one.We employed shield walls and killed every Iron born in coordinated attacks that saw them loosing ground fast. We hacked our way into the castle killing anyone that moves slaughtering them all. After more than an hours fighting it was finally over.

Standing before me was the only survivor of house Harlaw, lord Rodrik Harlaw.I was studying the Valarian steel sword Nightfall an apt name as it was dark as night. Dark ripples colud be seen on its surface.

"The Iron price. A convenient concept for a bunch of lazy jumped up pirates calling themseves lords cooked up for their thieving ways to be glorified. There is no difference between you and the slavers in Essos, there is no difference between you and the pirates of stepstones. This is why Rodrick I will not call you or any scum in this island a lord or a noble. This is why I Viserys of House Targaryen will exterminate the infestation of your people from the seven kingdoms." With that said I cut off his head.

" Grey worm take your men and take stonetree and kennings keep.With the fall of these two places we will have complete control of one Island." I said dismissing him

Oberyn came near me as I was observing the men unload the supplies into the land and take what supplies that is in the island.

"You are planning a genocide on this people" He asked

"It is necessary. I cannot have such a threat growing in strength while the other kingdoms are further weakened." I said dispassionately

"I came to ask something else. As you know during the rebellion my sister was murdered along with her children by the Lannisters. I would like to know what will you do." He asked

"There is only one thing that awaits the Lannisters Oberyn. Fire and blood" I said just as Balerion came from the sky and landed outside the castle. Lowering his head to me I climbed atop him and flew to the seas enjoying the ride.

The next few days the RN prepared for the battle against iron fleet and to assult Pyke itself.The Unsulled returned after they killed off every men in the rest of Islands. Only women and children were spared. Shipwrights, smiths, and anyone with a craft of their own were also spared. All the drowned men were burned by dragonfire.I have now started the war against their culture.In the future these Islands will be a naval base for the Royal Navy.

After my armies regrouped we began the offensive into Pyke. After three days of sailing we met a portion of Iron fleet which we quickly destroyed. As we sailed further we could see Pyke. I saw more than thirty ships on the island.I didnt waste time I connected my mind to Balerion and flew towards Pyke. We swooped in from the sky and reched the rows of ships and then I shouted "Dracarys"

Balerion breathed fire upon the ships as he glided above them.In one pass more than 10 ships caught fire.The people down below began screaming and running for there lives. I guided Balerion towards a group of people coming towards the ships . We glided low and Balerion breathed fire upon them. The screams of men being burned alive echoed across the shore. I led Balerion towards the castle and I saw many running to enter the castle but I killed them all by dragon fire.Then again I urged Balerion to take to the sky as we circled the island.The naval battle was over under two hours.A combination of Dragons and cannons seems to be more than enough for their total defeat.

After landing our forces on pyke we surrounded the castle and bombarded it with cannons. Eventualy the castle fell.All the nobles of Iron Islands were there.

"Balon Greyjoy the fool. I think it is an apt name is it not Lord Commander Hightower." I japed

"We are the Ironborn boy.What is dead may never die but rises stronger than before." He said

"Lets see if that is true." I said as I cut off his head using nightfall

"Well we now know that is not true right" I asked the rest of Iron born

"It seems I am now in possession of two Valarian steel swords" I said looking at Red rain in my hands

"That is not yours . It is the sword of House Drumm." Lord Dunstan Drumm said

"Well I claim it as the Iron price. That is how you have stolen everything for centuries isn't it theif. No, it no longer belongs to House Drumm. Dead men need no swords. Ser Arthur execute them all." I said

For the next few weeks we successfully conquered the rest of the Islands slaughtering all ironborn reavers and rapists.I established my hold on the Island and then tasked the Royal Navy to hunt down and kill every ironborn ships that were sent to the north.

Another good news came, the distruction of Lannister fleet in Lannisport.With this the Royal Navy became the most powerful Navy in the world.The merchent fleet was used to ferry many summer islanders here to settle most were smiths, carpenters, builders, healers, miners.The Iron Islands will be my base and now that I secured the land necessary I can now hire the sell swords to come here. Then I got word that Stannis Baratheon is sailing to Kings landing after killing Renly Bratheon and taking the army of Storm lands.Everything was following according to plan.


	6. Dorne

Oberyn and his paramour returned to Dorne to announce my visit in Sunspear. While they were gone I was restructuring the Iron Islands. I have decided to make Pyke a naval base for the RN . Already the docks were being properly updated for our needs by the Engineering corps.The ten towers will serve as a navy school and Harlaw a merchent port. All the other castles will be converted to schools, colleges for engineering, military training and holding cells. Also certain research facilities are being considered along with factories for steel, cotton etc. The Ironborn had collected a large amount of Ironwood from the North. We are already constructing new ships with this wood.News has yet to reach the Lannisters about the distruction of their fleet. Tywin Lannister was in Riverlands slowly moving towards kings landing to fight Stannis Baratheon.

Without proper men and supply chains I will not face Tywin in open battle. Besides he was doing a great job of destabilizing the powers of nobles and centralising it on himself. When the time comes my blow will be to that gathering strength effectively killing two birds with one stone.

So with time on my side I decided it would be a good time for visiting Dorne.

"Wait brother I will also come with you to Dorne." Dany said as she ran towards me in the morning

"No you will be staying here training Rheagon. When your dragon has grown enough you can accompany me anywhere. We have plenty of enemies. We must be cautious until they are not a threat. I will not put you in harms way.This trip I must go alone" I said

"Fine. But once Rheagon grows I can come with you" She asked

"I promise. I will take you along with me once your dragon grows" I said

"Ser Hightower come " I said as I climbed on top of Balerion

Ser Hightower climbed after me and we took off towards Dorne.We had to cut acriss the land if Westeros to reach Dorne but we reached there fast.We reached Sunspear by evening. I circled Balerion one time above the castle of Sunspear then landed him outside its walls. We attracted a lot of attentio. After the Dance of Dragons a new dragon has set foot on Westeros and that too in Dorne.

We were invited in with guest rights and were led in by Oberyn towards his brother.As we entered a spacious room I saw Doran Martell in his wheel chair. Sitting to his right in the couch were Trystane Martell and Myrcella stone.

" King Viserys you have my thanks for visiting me.Please sit. As you see I am unable to move myself this is why I requested your audience" He said

"I am greatful you asked to meet me here. Elia would tell me stories about Dorne when I was a child. I always wanted to visit Dorne but fate never allowed that until now." I said

"Lord commander Hightower you are in good health I hope" Doran said

"I am Prince Doran" Gerold answered

"Meet my son Trystane and his betrothed Myrcella Baratheon" Doran said

I inclined my head but showed no acknowledgement to the bastard lion.

"You requested the meeting Prince Doran I would hear what you have to say." I said

"You betroth your son to a Baratheone" Gerold asked incredulously

"Oh not Baratheon Lord commandor a stone. She is the daughter of Jaime Lannister and that harpy who styles herself a queen." I said

"She is not a bastard" Trystane snarled

"Shouting sommething loud does not make it right. I study my enemies very well prince Trystane. I know everything about them. I know everything about her, her two brothers , her father , her mother. I know every Lannisters and their friends, allies , partners so that when I claim the throne and sit upon it I will ensure what house Lannister tried to do to us will be done on them. The complete extermination of them from this world root and stem. I will purge them and remove them from history. No songs will be sung, no names will be spoken , no books will be written about them. This is the debt I will pay to Tywin Lannister. His entire legacy fading into nothingness.For Aegon, Rahenys, Elia and my mother I will do this with any cost no matter who sides with them or protects them." I said looking at Prince Doran

There was complete silence as we stared at each other.

"Myrcella is a child. She is innocent" He said

"So was my nephew , niece and Elia. There is only one thing I will give those who bear any blood relation to that family. Fire and blood. There was no mercy for my family, there will be no mercy for House Baratheon and Lannister. They sealed their fates a long time ago." I said firmly

"We have moved away from our topic ." he said

"No Prince Doran, it is clear to me Dorne will not join me. It is quite alright, you don't want your people to suffer a war. It is admirable and I respect you for that neither will my forces attack Dorne for the neutrality. But there will come a time when you will have to choose a side.Remember that." saying that I stood up

"Please King Viserys stay. We can dine together and speak further." Doran said desperately

"I only dine with my allies. I thought the Martells were fierce warriors and would hold great vengence against Tywin Lanniater. But your condition has defeated your strength." I said as I spun around

Just then Areo Hotah Doran's personal guard placed his spear blocking the door. I caught the spear wuth my hands. Then I lit my hands with intense flame that melted the spear down into nothing.

Everyone jumped as fire danced on my hands.Turning slowly back I said

"I am fighting this war to win. I will overcome anyone standing in my way." I warned them as I strolled towards the open courtyard with Gerold following me closely

I concentrated and Balerion flew in and we climbed atop him and he lifted us to the sky as we left Dorne.


	7. Ending the squids

Once we landed on Pyke I walked up towards a cliff and watched as Balerion flew around the sky occassionaly taking a dip in the ocean. It was a beautiful sight.I felt Gerold coming to stand by my side.

"Your grace I ..." he began to say

"It was an intentional outburst Lord commander. I was merely playing a role I designed long ago infront of him." I saud cutting him off

"Your grace I thought we wanted Dorne on our side." He asked confused

"Which they will use as an excuse to make me marry into their house.Ni it should be Dorne that will seek our help lord commander not the other way. A king must be strong to help his subjects. If the subjects have to help the king then what is the worth of such a king." I asked

"But how your grace. Prince Doran will now surely seek out a more closer relationship with the Lannisters" He asked

"Yes, which will weaken his position in Dorne. I played my part to create a rift in the Martell family between Iberyn and Doran. You will see my friend , Dorne will come to me seeking my help." I said

Just then a soldier came towards us

"Your grace we caught a northerner seeking entry into the castle. When we questioned him he said that he came to see you." he reported

"What is his name?" I asked

"Ser Jorah Mormont your grace. " he said

"Send him in to the castle. But always keep an escort with him." I said

"Yes your grace" the guard walked away

"A norther lord serking out a Targaryen, there is something we are missing." Gerold said

"He is a spy lord commander. One of Varys" I said

"Then we must immediately take care of him." Gerold said

"No not yet. I want to know who he makes contact with. If we kill him we will never find other spies." I said

"Yes your grace. He will be keenly observed." Gerold said

"Come then, lets go and meet a norther bear" I said as I walked towards the castle

"Ser Jorah Mormont, you are quite a long way from home" I said sitting on the seastone chair

"I mostly travell across Essos your grace, but I heard you were waging war upon the Ironborn. I travelled here to join the fight but it was already over." he said

"Only a small battle is over Ser Jorah the war is just starting. You are welcome to join us." I said

"I would be honoured to fight by your side." he said

"What is the news from Kings Landing." I asked the court

"Stannis Baratheon attacked with a large fleet through the Blackwater rush but his fleet has been destroyed by wildfire. He is now licking hus wounds in Dragonstone your grace." Arthur Dayne said

"Then it seems the time has come for me to take back my home. Commander Burner can you neutralise the rest of Baratheon fleet in Dragostone" I asked

"We can your grace." he answered

"Ser Arthur, you will be leading the invasion force and take Dragonstone , I will provide you support from the sky. We will now contact Lord Valerion , he will bring all the other lords to heel." I said

"Your grace after we take Dragonstone what shall be our target." Commander Burner asked

"Our target will come to us. Knowing Tywin he will enlist the Redwine fleet against us with a considerable Reach forces. The Royal Navy must prove their superiority in this clash.No nobles must be left alive in this battle. Let them see the price of oppossing me." I said

"Your grace is it really necessary to kill off every noble houses that oppose you. Sparing them will enable you to influence the Reach easier." Highgtower said

"Aegon built the wheel lord commander. But I will break the wheel and create a new system of governance in Westeros. For that I must first break the power of the Great houses , then the noble houses." I said

After dismissing the court I began to make further plans. With Dragonstone I can directly threaten Kings landing but if U attack with my forces there I will cause huge civillian deaths. So I will have to subjugate each kingdoms before taking Kings landing.With that decision made I looked at the map of Westeros and zoimed in on my target, studying it closely. This kingdom will be easy pickings , my dragon alone will win me this one for sure. But I will wait a little longer before striking at it.

Tommorrow Dany will be fourteen and I just know the perfect gift for her.

The next day I summoned Dany to my solar.

"Sister it seems you are growing up fast" I said as I hugged her

"Not fast enough. When are you going to allow me to ride Rheagon" She asked

"Tommorrow, we will be flying our dragons to Dragonstone sister. There we will bury our mother's bones." I said quietly

"I cannot even remember her" She said in sorrow

"You were a baby then sister. But she loved you so much, the only thing she asked me was to protect you before she was gone" I said

We walked towards the balcony as we watched the rising sun.

"I have a present for you sister." I said as I took a short katana made entirely of Valarian steel

"This was made specifically for you. I found a smith that can recast valarian steel and smelted down nightfall and made this for you." I said as I presented her the sword

"Thank you brother" She said as she hugged me

Just then Jorah Mormont came .

"Your grace I have a gift for the princess as well" Saying that he took out a box and set it down infront of Dany

He opened the lid of the box and we saw three Dragon eggs in it.Dany moved and took the box as she studied it.

"Where did you get this Ser Jorah" I asked

"From a magister in Pentos your grace." he said

"Brother can you hatch the dragons now." Dany asked

"No sister not yet. There are only two of us . The others will become wild dragons without bonded riders.Now go and train with Rheagon, and the blade. Tomorrow we take back our home." I said

She left as I turned back to look at the sea.

"Your grace the navy caught two Greyjoy. They are being brought here as we speak" Jorah said

" Who are they" I asked

"Euron and Asha Greyjoy , your grace. They sailed with a number of ships trying to fight the navy but from what I heard their fleets have been blown up by the Royal Navy." Jorah said

"I will meet them shortly in the throne room." I said dismissing him

Well this was unexpected, I thought. I had hoped to capture Asha Greyjoy and Victorian Greyjoy but it seems Victorian was still staying in Moat Cailin for now.Instead I got Euron, a dangerous lunatic. This makes everything more simpler.I walked to the throne room, once I reached there I saw the two Greyjoy kneeling on the ground in chains.

I walked further and sat on the Seastone chair.

"That does not belong to you " Asha said

"Coming from a pirate I find it laughable. I took it as my Iron price. Is that not how you pirates say once you plunder and rape your way into many things that you own." I said

"You are not an Ironborn" She said

"I am not and yet I have the Iron islands under my command." I said

"Release me off this chains you bastard. I will show you who has the command here" She snarled

"Very charming.But I have an alternative for you my dear pirate. I am remaking this world in my image and in the world I envision you have no place in it" I said

I stood up from the throne and walked towards her.I took Red Rain from its sheath and in a single swing I took her head.Then I looked at Euron. He was looking at the severed head of her niece with a smile. He then looked towards me.

"I challenge you to a duel. Let the gods decide my fate. If you have the guts to stand on your own fight me like a man or hide as a coward." he goaded

"Get him out of chains and hand him his weapon. Lets see how the squid wields his weapon." I said

Euron was handed his valarian steel axe as I spun Red Rain in my hands and took a stance.

"I will crush you boy" he said and charged me with a roar

I side stepped him and struck his back with the flat side of my sword. He spun around with an over head strike. I caught the strike with my sword on one hand with nary a movement. He exerted more force but that never phased me. I kicked him on the chest, he flew and fell on the floor. He slowly picked himself up spitting out blood as he did so.He charged me again , this time I attacked him with a speed he could not match. With every strike his hands shook by holding against me until finally his axe slipped by my strike and fell on the floor.I kicked his right knee, he screamed as he fell to the floor as his knee broke.

"What did you think Euron, that I am some fool who is throwing away his life fighting you because of some piss poor attempt at appealing to my pride. I only fought you to alleviate some of my boredom and frankly you are a dissappoinment.So goodbye Euron" I said then I swung Red Rain and cut off his head.

"Now only Victorian Greyjoy and Theon Greyjoy remains of the squids" I said

"Not for long your grace. Word has come from Riverlands . Robb Stark and his army has been slaughtered in the Twins by Freys and Boltons. The Boltons are now marching across the North and confirmed as the wardens of North." Ser Jorah said

"There is one another matter your grace."Ser Gerold told me

" What is it Lord Commander"I asked

Just then a man walked forward his face covered by a long shawl. He took off the cover and I saw white hairs clung to his head. He fell to a knee before me and said

"Your grace I am Ser Barristan Selmy. I served as your fathers kingsguard and swore to protect your family. I failed that in Trident. Please let me serve you in your kingsguard." Bqrristan said

"You once served Robert, but it does not matter. I would be honoured to have you by my side as I take the Iron Throne. Rise Ser and and join your brothers and give your oath to Lord Commander Hightower." I said happily

Ser Barristan rose and stood by my Kingsguard.All in all a good day.


	8. Dragonstone

The next day half the Royal Navy sailed to Dragonstone while myself and Dany flew on our dragons.There was favourable wind that increased the speed of our fleet.We saw dragonstone on the evening.The fleets of Dragonstone were minimal and undermanned and it seems we caught them completely offguard.

The RN engaged the few ships that saiped towards us in a long range cannon fire. I saw many Baratheon guards knocking their arrows. I partially warged into Balerion to stay connected with him. Then me and Dany splitted in the sky as we circled on the castle of Dragonstone.She flew from the top of the castle and set fire on the soldiers down on the beach. The archers released their arrows but it bounced of Rheagons thick skin. I swooped in from the sky at their sides and set the archers on fire. So many people died screaming as fire consumed them. They threw themselves on to the ocean but the magical fire still burned them to death.

I landed Balerion on top of the gates to the castle and burned the guards that tried to close it. By that time the RN landed the Unsullied on the shores of Dragonstone. They marched in a sedate pace in uniform coulumns and engaged in battle with the guards inside. It was over in an hour as the Unsullied killed every single men that fought against them but spared those who surrendered.Dragonstone once again was ours.

Me and Danny landed on the beach. The Kingsguard came towards us in a row boat. Ser Jorah and Grey Worm returned from the castle as the fighting was over.We dismounted the dragons and set our feet on the sandy beaches of Dragonstone.

"Your grace Stannis Baratheon , his family and some of his men surrendered to us" Ser Jorah said

"Then we will meet him first" I said as we walked towards the castle

I entered the throne room of the castle. I saw a banner of stag hung their. I lit my hands in red flames and set it on fire.

"Haven't your father ever taught you to never play with fire Baratheon.It burns if you get too close to it except the Dragons.Your brother made the same mistake.I would have forgiven him of killing Rheagar, as what my brother and father did was not forgivable. I can understand that. But Elia Martell and her children got butchered lik animals and the trash that did this deed got rewarded. I decided then and there that I will end House Baratheon and House Lannister." I said as I faced Stannis who was bound on the floor

"It was war. Your father burned people alive for fun. My brother was not a good king. He was lazy and had no sense of duty or justice" Stannis said

"Then why did he declare himself king.He could have dethroned my father and crowned Aegon as king. But he was too greedy and his hatred won out every act he took. He was a worse king than my father would ever be.I pity you cousin , but in the game of thrones you either win or you die and sadly you must die.But fear not I will not harm your daughter, she will be safe. I am not like my enemies." I said

Then I raised my right hand and bathed him in fire. He screamed as he was burned alive. His wife tried to save him bit she too caught fire and burned to death.

"Lady Melisandre come join me" I said

She walked forward and bowed to me.

"Your grace" she said

"You have helped me all these years for this I have decided to honour the diety of fire and light.I will build a temple in his name to honour the fire he blessed me with at any location of your choosing" I said

"You honour the Red God your grace. You are the prince who was promised. The Azor Ahai reborn." She said

"Our true enemy has yet show themselves my lady . When the time comes we will spread the light and chase the darkness from the world." I said as I took Red Rain and lit it on fire

All of the people bowed before me and hailed me king.

The next day I visited Davos Seaworth in his cell.

"You are the famed Onion Knight" I said

"Not that much famed your grace. I was a smallfolk who got lucky. The noble houses despice me." he said

"On the contrary I admire you.It does not matter to where someone is born, what matters is the ability of each individual.You proved that during the seige of Storms end by outsmarting the Redwine fleet and that bufoon Tyrell." I said

"It is what I do your grace. I was a smuggler then. Lord Stannis punished me for it as well" he said showing his severed fingers

"Indeed and it is this skillset of yours I am in need of and your connections to fellow smugglers. They live that life because they have to feed their families.I am creating an elite force in the Royal Navy commanding my Poseidon class ships.They will be responsible for guarding our supply chains and ensuring any hostile force meets their end. Will you join me" I asked

"I will , but I have a condition" Davos said

"Shireen Baratheon is a child. Whatever your grudge was , she is innocent in all of this. Let her live." he asked

"So long as I draw breath and their is life in me no harm will come to her. She will be treated as family and serve as my sisters companion." I said

"Thank you your grace. Then I will join you" Davos said

I spent the rest of my days showing Dany around Dragonstone.We were watching the painted table when Arthur Dayne entered into the room.

"Your grace a raven came from the wall." he said

The post master I appointed entered with the mesaage in his hand. Once I took Dragonstone I purged the maesters in the Islands and appointed a doctor and a postmaster on each keep.

As I read the message, I learned that there was a wildling attack coming upon the wall.I dismissed the postmaster but asked Arthur to call all the lords of Dragonstone to assemble in the throne room.I was going to receive the oath of fealty of every lords but this changed things slightly.

"I asked everyone here because of a message I received from the Wall. It seems a new king of free folk are attacking the wall.I know that you are here to swear fealty to me but I will have these oaths now as I intend to go north and help the nights watch." I said

"Your grace what about your conquest of Westeros." Loed Valerion asked

"It continues my lord, in North. My sister will be here to face the Redwine fleet that will come. I will subjugate the North, Riverlands and Vale.Lords Valerion, Celtigar and Sunglass , along with my sister Daenerys will bring the Reach to heel. I do not want the Tyrells in highgarden my lords. A dragon gave them their seat and a dragon will take it back." I said firmly

"Yes your grace." Lord Valerion said

"It seems I will be in need of a new warden for Riverlands as well. I hope Lord Valerion you and your family is ready for the task." I said

"Your grace I, I am at a loss for what to say." He said overcome with emotion

"There is nothing for you to say my Lord. You proved to me by your actions alone. It was your efforts that saw us safe from Roberts assassins. House Targaryen do not forget their friends my lord and I hope your family remain our friends for a long time." I said

"Ofcourse your grace.House Valerion has always stood by House Targaryen and will continue to do so." he said with a bow

"Then send a raven for the company of rose and the second sons to be ready. We will be going to the Wall." I said as I stood up and walked to my sisters solar with the Kingsguard

"Sister we need to talk" I said as I walked in

"Brother, what is it" She asked

"I will be leaving to the North, in my absence you will be ruling Dragonstone.Ser Barristan and ser Gerold will help you as will Lord Valerion." I said

"But I can come with you to the North." She argued

"No , I want you here . You are ready sister. You must prove that Hose Targaryen still produce women like Queen Visenya.You will take the Reach sister. The Redwine fleet must be shattered first and then take Highgarden and remove the Tyrells. Their time as a noble house has come to an end." I said

"Yes brother I will bring you the Reach." She said

"Then tommorrow I will leave for the Wall. Ser Jorah you will be coming with me. You are more familiar with the north." I said

"Yes your grace" he said

"Lady Melisandre our destiny waits at the Wall. The Great war is approaching fast.Will you come with me to the Wall" I asked

"Of course your grace. The enemy gathers strength there." she said

"Ser Davos you will be coming as well." I said

"I will be with the fleet your grace" he answered

"Before you go your grace we found this in the possession of Euron Greyjoy. We took it and has been re painting it to your colours and was planning on giving to you on your namesday. But I think you will need it now rather than later." Commander Burner said

Some naval officers brought a set of armour that was unmistakably made of Valarian Steel. Painted in black with a red headed dragon on the chest plate.

"Thank you Commander Burner. I will wear this armour to all my battles." I said to him

The next day I mounted Balerion and took to the sky as the RN sailed towards the North.


	9. The Wall

It took the RN a few days to reach the Bay of seals. But the cold winds did surely clued us in that we had reached the north. I was not affected by the cold as I lit the flames on my hands. It was early morning when we reached Eastwatch.

The ships docked on east watch. The second sons and the company of rose marched separately to Castle black. When we reached there the wildlings were camped inside the haunted forest. The two sellsword companies used a flanking attack. While I flew on Balerion as I observed the fight. The wildlings were totally taken by surprised and could not properly fight mounted men on horses. The first charge itself broke the wildlings but they still fought on. Some made a mad dash towards the wall from the forest. I let Balerion glide down to the ground and landed him in front of them and he roared. It shook the battlefield as every fighting stopped.

I then shouted " Dracarys".

Balerion bellowed out a flame that set fire on the wildlings in front of me. They screamed as they were burnt alive. The rest of the wildlings surrendered after that. I dismounted Balerion and walked towards the wildling camp.

"Are you the king beyond the wall?" I asked Mance Rider

"Who is asking." he asked back

"Viserys of House Targaryen" I said

"Well then I am Mance Rider, the king beyond the wall." he said

"Take him to castle black in chains, as well as his companions." I said

"What is a man of nights watch doing here." I asked

"I came on behalf of the Nights watch to negotiate with the free folk." Jon said

" What is your name then" I asked

"Jon Snow your grace." He answered

"You are Eddard Starks son" I asked

"Yes your grace" he said

"Ser Arthur it seems time brings everyone together " I said

"Yes your grace you are right" Arthur said looking at Jon

"Come then Jon it seems there will be no need for negotiations." I said as I walked back

"Your grace. If you would see the things I have seen I would burn the dead." Jon said

I paused on my way.

"Collect the dead into a pile. I will burn them myself " I said as I walked towards Balerion and climbed on top of him.

Then we flew to the top of the wall and landed him on Castle Black.The whole nights watch shook in fear of Balerion. I climbed down from him and landed on the ground.Balerion took off as he flew around inside the Wall.

"Your grace if you would follow me" Allister Thorne said

I walked with him.He told me about the attack on the wall and thanked for the aid in defeating the wildlings. But I asked for Maester Aemon.

When I entered Maester Aemons chamber I saw Samwell Tarly and Jon Snow there quietly speaking with Aemon.

"Your grace " Jon sqid as he and Samwell stood

I walked forward and knelt besides Aemon and took his hands in my own.

"Maester Aemon, I am Viserys Targaryen, son of King Aerys." I said to him

"I thought all of our family dead" he whispered

"We are not dead. Myself and my sister Daenerys are still alive." I said

"Good, that is good. Now what is this I hear about dragons." he asked

"I hatched two dragons, Prince Aemon. My Balerion and my sister's Rheagon" I said to him

He insisted on meeting the dragon so we escorted him outside and I summoned Balerion. Aemon was running his hands over Balerion

"What will you do with Mance Rider your grace." Jon asked

"I will leave that to your new lord commander to decide. I will leave a few ships on the eastwatch, the captains will be ordered to follow the lord commanders orders if you need them.I merely came because of the wildlimg attack. It is now over but my sight is set on something else.The North Jon Snow.I am here to take the North from Boltons." I said as I left him there

I walked towards Melisandre.

"Melisandre I want you stay on the wall. I feel there is something that you can help Jon snow with." I said

The next day half the Royal Navy sailed with the company of rose to take Dreadfort while the other half sailed with me to White harbour.My plan was to flank Winterfell, for that I need more men.

Our fleet sailed unopposed into the White Harbour. Seeing my dragon might have made the decision for House Manderly.I landed Balerion on their port near Lord Wyman Manderly and his guards. They were shaking and I doubt it is from the cold alone.I dismounted Balerion and walked towards them.

"Lord Manderly, it seems you are welcoming us in rather than fighting us in defence of Boltons." I asked casually

"The North is not for the Boltons to hold" he said

"No it is not.When north submitted to Aegon he made the Starks of Winterfell the Wardens of North. A bastard boy changed that. So I will ask will you join me in liberating Winterfell frim Boltons. " I asked

"And what about the Starks" Manderly asked

"They will regain their seat in Winterfell and I will confirm them as the Lord Paramount of North once they bend the knee." I said

"Then House Manderly will march with you your grace." he said as he bend the knee

"Rise Lord Manderly, send word to every loyal Northern house that will heed the call. Ask them to gather on Castle Cerwyn while I deal with Barbery Dustin." I said to him

"We will send the ravens your grace. Our own forces will join you on the way to the Rills." Manderly said

Manderly host rode with me to the Rills while I sended the second sons to acstle Cerwyn with some Manderly support.

We reached the castle fast. I circled Balerion to draw attention of the inhabitants then Balerion flew down and breathed fire on the castle. The castle was set on fire and it spread fast . Balerion breathed fire on the castle from different angles, larde gales of wind from Balerions wings increased the fire and the whole castle was burned to the ground within fifteen minutes.I landed Balerion to the ground.By then the soldiers of House Dustin and Ryswell surrundered to the Manderly soldiers. Then I spoke to the people of Barrowtown

"It does not matter which side you were sworn to fight till this day, what matters is the future. If you join me I will tear down the Boltons and free north from their shackles and restore the Starks as warden of North sworn to me and you can return to your homes with your life intact. Stand against me the fate of that traitorous whore Barbery Dustin awaits you. You will feel the heat of dragon flames upon your body.So I will ask you only one time, kneel before me and swear your allegience." I said

Most of the people kneeled but a brave few stood there.Balerion let out a roar , and the rest also kneeled down.We gathered all men ready to fight and began the march to Castle Cerwyn.

Lord Manderly rode next to me as I let Balerion fly in the sky.

"Your grace the Houses except Karstark, Umber, Whitehills have answered the call. They will gather at castle Cerwyn. Another good news is that Dreadfort has fallen to your forces your grace and now they are marching towards Winterfell." Manderly said

"If the Boltons have any sense they will hide inside Winterfell. But that wont be a problem." I said looking at Balerion

I mounted a horse and rode with the Northern host to castle Cerwyn.

When we reached castle Cerwyn the other Northern houses were arriving. The second sons were already settled there. Supplies from Royal Navy came through the white knife river. RN transported much of the horses and supplies to the Nortern army as well. The total army was twenty thousand strong. Houses Forrester, Cerwyn and many other Northern houses bend the knee to me.

We marched on to Winterfell.


	10. End of Boltons and a Lion

As we marched on to Winterfell I sent scouts and a small company of riders along the way. This proved to be a blessing as we managed to kill many enemies who tried to lay ambushes and attacking our supply chains. We steadily made our way and finally, I could see Winterfell.

The entire Bolton army seems to have been arranged at the front gates in neat columns. The banners of Karstark and Whitehills were also there. I let Balerion away from the field of battle never letting the enemy witness my dragon as I needed the Boltons to think they have a fighting chance.

A small group of riders came towards us carrying Bolton banners and stopped at the middle of the two armies.

Myself and a few northern lords and ser. Arthur moved to greet them.

"You are trespassing on Northern lands under the control of House Bolton. Leave and take your armies from here." Ramsey said

"We have travelled a long distance to simply return, Snow. I believe you are trespassing on the lands of Starks. Bow before me and surrender your armies or else face certain death." I said

"I am a Bolton. King Joffrey legitimized me" Ramsey said

"Funny, a bastard legitimizing another bastard. No, Snow you will live as a Snow and die as a Snow." I said

"Then my hounds will enjoy your flesh little dragon." Ramsey snarled

"And I will enjoy your death Snow." I said

We marched back to our respective armies.

I commanded the Barrow knights to attack first. To prove their loyalty and because of fear, they charged into the centre part of the Bolton lines. The Boltons and Karstarks seem to have braved the initial charge and they were slowly pushing back the knights.

That is when a horn was blown from their rear and the banner of the company of rose was flying in the wind as they cut off the castle from the Bolton army. Karstarks and Whitehalls tried to engage the company of rose but before that happened I set the cavalry and ordered them to attack both ends of the Bolton lines. When this happened the Bolton army had to close themselves and form a circle as they were attacked from all sides.

Now I warged with Balerion and he flew towards me and landed in front of me. A mighty roar was produced by Balerion. This shook the fighting force, they threw their weapons down and surrendered. The rest of the Northern army entered Winterfell and took the Bolton forces down.

Roose Bolton, Ramsey Bolton, Harald Karstark and Ludd Whitehill were taken, prisoners. Sansa Stark was now free.

I summoned all Northern Lords in the hall of Winterfell. Sansa sat next to me at the high table. I stood up and the hall quieted.

"Lords of North, years ago my father did a horrible act that caused the war between House Stark and House Targaryen. I knew my brother well and I do not believe he took Lyanna Stark by force and ser. Arthur Dayne can attest to that, but the past I cannot change. House Targaryen owes House Stark an apology. House Stark has always stood by House Targaryen without asking anything in return for centuries, serving us with loyalty and honour in the Dance of Dragons, during the many Blackfyre rebellions. So I formally apologise to House Stark in the presence of all Northern lords on behalf of House Targaryen. I will try to make further amends in the future as well. There is only one male heir for House Stark and that is Jon Snow, Lord Eddard's son. I am legitimising him as a Stark of Winterfell and confirm him as Lord Paramount of North." I said

The northern lords roared their approval for my decisions.

"There is the matter of traitors as well. Please bring them forward." I said

Ramsey Bolton was the first to be in front of me.

"Fight me coward , without your dragon you are nothing. Prove to us all your strength by fighting me" Ramsey taunted

I walked upto him and took hold of his neck and raised him as he flailed in mid air.

"My strength little beast is far above your understanding.I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. Dread it, run from it,Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here, or should I say, I am." I said

Then I summoned a huge fire that took hold of Ramsey as he was burnt alive. His screams echoing in the halls but soon all that remained of him was ash.

"I came to Westeros not for just retaking the Iron throne . I came here to unite Westeros to face our common enemy. While I wield the power of fire and light our enemy wields the power of Ice and darkness. The dead are rising beyond the Wall my Lords to do the bidding of White Walkers. All the stories are real, all the monsters are real, all the heros of old are real, all of it. Soon they will overcome the wall and we will have to face them for the battle for dawn.Brandon the Builder saved Westeros for more than ninethousand years. It is now time for us to do the same and end this threat once and for all.The Great War is here." I said to the silent hall

Suddenly the whole hall was filled with shouting.

"Jon Stark has already let the wildlings inside the wall instead of letting them become wights to the WihiteWalkers. We must set aside our differences if we are to survive the coming war. We must unite." I said

"King Viserys is right we must unite against the common foe but we must also not forget about the danger to the south." Sansa said

"You are absolutely right Lady Stark. I will be going to the Riverlands and the Vale next. I will bring both to heel and then I will destroy House Frey.As far as I am concerned they sealed their fate the moment they enacted the Red wedding. As for House Lannister I have a debt to pay them and I will ensure it is paid in blood with interest. The westerlands will never be the same again, I assure you that. " I said to Sansa

"The rest of the traitors I will leave them in your capable hands my Lady" I said to Sansa

All the northern lords bend the knee to Sansa.Then the court was dismissed leaving me and Sansa alone.

"Your grace there is a message for you" my personal postmaster said

I took the message from him and read the message and a sa mall smile came to me.

"Good news your grace" Sansa asked

"My sister has brought the Reach to heel. House Tyrell is trapped inside Kings Landing cut off from their bannermen. House Tarly has been confirmed as wardens of South. Kings Landing is now cut off from any food or resources. She has used the Reach army to take the crownlands as well trapping the Lannister army in Riverlands. It seems I will be dealing the Lannisters the death blow in Riverlands Lady Stark. I will leave you with my kings guard until you have rebuilt your own guards." I said

"Thank you your grace ." Sansa said

"What will you do with the rest of prisoners" I asked

"They betrayed the North. Only death awaits them your grace." Sansa said

"Good , I will trust your judgement in this matter. I will be going now as I will have to meet up with Daenerys and destroy the Lannister army surrounding Riverrun. Tell me something who took you from kingslanding and delivered you to the Boltons." I said

"That would be Peter Baelish your grace. He was the master of coin for King Robert" Sansa said

"Oh he is more than that Lady Stark. He is the reason your father is dead. He started the war between Lannisters and Starks. He is a snake that I will remove the first chance I get. Take care Lady Sansa." I said as I walked out of the castle into the courtyard

There Balerion was laying down surrounded by many smallfolk and children who came to watch a dragon. They were standing at a distance being too afraid to move near him. Balerion was putting on a show as he rolled around in the snow enjoying the attention.

I walked towards him and as he saw me he sat up putting his head towards me. I patted him on his chin and slowly climbed upon him. Once I settled he flew up as we slowly climbed to the sky and flew away from Winterfell to the Riverlands.

I set Balerion down upon the old ruins of Harrenhall and waited for Dany. Sometime later she flew in on Rheagon.

"Brother how was North" She asked

"Cold, but they bend the knee. How was reach" I asked

"Beautiful. Highgarden is still intact . It will prove to be a good vacation place for us" She said

"Indeed sister, you did well. Come then it is time to settle our lion problem." I said

"Brother after you left we got a visitor. He is a dwarf, Tyrion Lannister. I agreed to spare him for now." She said softly

"I trust your judgement. " I said to her

"Well then lets put an end to the Lannisters and Freys." She said

Our dragons took off to the sky. We flew straight to Riverrun and after some time we saw the Lannister army laying siege to the Riverrun castle. We glided down towards the army atop our dragons and shouted 'Dracarys'.

Two jets of potent flames set the besieging army on fire. A long line of soldiers simply turned to ash. We passed by and took a turn but this time we split in two directions.

Dany began to set fire on the tents while I began to set fire on the soldiers never allowing them to regroup. There was total chaos in the enemy lines. There was no room for them to move freely so they were easily set ablaze. After several minutes of burnings, I set Balerion down on the ground and saw Jaime Lannister on his horse looking lost.

"Lannister this is what happens when you play the game. Your father played the game very well but he never realised it was never a game he played. He courted death the moment he butchered my family. I will tear down your family brick by brick until there is nothing left. The last to go will be that whore in Kings Landing. She who caused all this death and suffering. I will send her soon after you. You can enjoy her company in hell." I said and set him on fire and watched as he burned to death.

The whole army inside Riverrun castle watched in silence as I burned Jaime Lannister alive.

I then turned my attention on them. Balerion let out a roar and the guards blanched, I slowly climbed down from Balerion and walked towards the draw bridge and waited.

After some time the bridge lowered and the Blackfish came out.

"The Freys will be no more. The North, Iron Islands, crownlands and Reach have submitted to me. I will be going to subdue the Vale next. But before that, I need to know will Tully banners rise against me or with me." I asked

"I do not have the strength to oppose you even if I wanted to. So I will bend the knee. Riverrun is yours, your grace." Blackfish said as he bends the knee

"Call all the noble houses of Riverlands to Harrenhall. I will have to deal with the Frey infestation. They are no longer a noble house by my decree and their male line will be purged. A house that violates guest rights has no right to call itself noble" I said

"We will send the ravens your grace. Until the River lords gather the hospitality of Riverrun is yours." Blackfish said

Dany landed her dragon and stood next to me as we received guest rights. We entered the castle of Riverrun to rest as the Tully soldiers marched out and took any survivors as prisoners.


	11. The Vale falls in line

As I rested in one of the rooms of the Riverrun castle, Daenerys entered my room.She locked the door and walked towards me.

I sat up from my bed as she sat near me.

"What is it Dany?" I asked her

"There was one other thing I had to say" she said

"Well, go on." I said

"There seems to be someone claiming to be Aegon Targaryen in Stirm lands with the Golden company laying siege to storms end castle. A messanger came asking to recognise him as king and support his conquest. What do you make of it." She asked

"I have been expecting the Blackfire boy for some time.Do you remember a gift of Dragon eggs you recieved in Iron Islands." I asked

"Yes ser Jorah gifted me those eggs" She said

"No Dany. The magister Illyo Mortapis of Pentos gifted the eggs in hopes of stealing a baby dragon after I hatch them. But their plan failed when I locked up the eggs. Now they are hailing that boy as Aegon our nephew, maybe even hoping to woo you into marrying you thus legitimizing his rule." I said amused at the plan of my enemies

"That is another matter I wanted to discuss with you Viserys. My marriage." She said

"Have you found someone you like" I asked

"I have decided to follow the old Targaryen custom of sister marrying the brother. I would like to marry you Viserys" She said

"There is no need for practicing such customs Dany. You can marry anyone you love." I said to her

"I love you Viserys. If I marry anyone else they will not give me the freedom like you do. I have been with you since the beginning. I would like to continue that till the end." she said

_**Lemon starts**_

She leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss completely surprising me. But quickly I regained my senses, I circled my right hand around her waist and pulled her with me as I rolled on the bed, bringing her under me.

We broke the kiss and stared at eachother. I looked at her purple eyes then kissed her again. I opened the holder around her neck that held her dress. I slowly kissed down to her neck. Then I removed her dress and unraveled her boobs. One of my hands found her left breast while my mouth began attacking her right breast.

She began moaning as I twisted her nipple with my fingers. I bit on her nipple and slowly took off my pants.I dragged her dress down to her ankles and began to slowly made my way up as I kissed along her legs.

I placed kisses along her legs, waist, the valley of her breasts and finally reached her lips.My hand reached down and took hold of her ass and spread her legs.I bit her neck and she moaned my name.

I guided my cock to her cunt and slowly entered her. She threw her hands around my neck to hold on and bit my shoulder and muffled her scream.I slowly began to piston in and out of her and her attempts to muffle her screams ended as she threw her head back and began moaning.

"Viserys harder more faster" she moaned

I began to increase my speed as she began to increase her moans.Finally we came together. I spilled inside her and rested my head on her breasts.I raised my head and looked at her. I saw Dany taking deep breaths and her body was glittering with sweat but she had a smile, it made her look very sexy.

I felt myself harden, so I pulled her up and and took her ass in my hands. She was nearly spilling out of my hands. I swiftly entered her and began to fuck her again. She pulled my head to her breasts as I fucked her.

That night she never got to sleep as I enjoyed her in my bed till morning.

The next morning when I woke up Dany was curled up next to me.I embraced her from behind and slowly kissed her ear

_**Lemon ends**_

"Dany wake up. It's morning." I whispered in her ear

She moaned but curled up further.

I decided to let her get some rest. I dragged the sheets around her. She snuggled further into the bed assleep.

After taking a bath I decided to visit the Blackfish. I found him in the armory.

"Has there been any word from the Vale, ser Brynden. " I asked

"The Vale lords are silent. They have been silent throughout the war.The lords of Riverlands are answering the call. Since you destroyed much of the Frey armies River lords will be easily able to overcome the Freys." Brynden said

"The Riverlords will gather their host in Harenhall. They will be led by Lord Valerion and take the Twins as is his right as the new Lord Paramount of Riverlands. House Tully became the warden of Riverlands by a Targaryen's decree.House Tully had no reason to stand against us and yet you did it out of greed. Your house lost that position the moment you raised your banners supporting that drunk fool.I will not have traitor houses in my reign in powerful positions." I said with conviction

"Your father started the war your grace by burning a lord paramount." Brynden countered

"My father was a madman. But it was in the Riverlands the rumors first spread about my brother kidnapping Lyanna Stark.But after speaking with the Kingsguard I realised by brother never took her by force. She loved him and he loved her. They sent a message to her brother Brandon Stark, but it never reached him.By the morning my brother became a rapist and thief and House Tully eagerly joined the rebellion.What should I understand from all of this.I will not have a Tully warden for Riverlands ever again.Your brother played the game and he lost it spectacularly. The only reason you are breathing right now is because Hoster Tully is already dead. Count yourself blessed as well as that moron Edmure." with that said I spun around and left him in the armory

I returned to my chambers and saw Dany wearing the white sheet around her. She had her back to me. I slowly walked towards her and embraced her from behind.She squealed but I quickly covered her mouth.

I spun her around and kissed her. She sank into my arms as she kissed me back.

We slowly broke the kiss and pressed our foreheads as we looked at each other.

"You are beautiful, Dany" I said to her softly

"What brought this on, not that I am complaining." she said

"Nothing, you must get ready. We will not suffer the defiance of Vale any longer." I said

Dany left to take a bath while I readied myself and waited for her in the courtyard by the dragons. Once she returned we mounted our dragons and flew to the Eyrie.

_**The Vale**_

"Uncle Petyr I want a dragon" sweet Robin whined

"There are no dragons now lord Arryn. They are long dead" Maester Colemon said

"But Uncle Petyr told me the Targaryens had them. Tell him uncle" sweet Robin insisted

"My informants are very reliable maester, the Targaryens have two dragons." Petyr said

"Things are getting out of hand. This Viserys Targaryen is re conquering westeros.He already has the Iron Islands, reach and North.We must decide a course of action soon." Lord Rhoyce said

Just then a guard barged into their room.

"My lords, up in the sky two dragons fly." he said breathlessly

They immediately ran outside and looked up.

A big roar was heard as two dragons cicled a hill and flew towards them.They landed on the open field sending shockwaves across the land.

"I hope you know why we are here. Before 300 years Visenya Targaryen landed upon the vale. When she left, the Arryns pledged the allegience of the Vale to House Targaryen for all times. Jon Arryn rose in rebellion for a just cause to overthrow my father who was mad, I accept that and I can respect him for this. But the honourable Arryn stood by as trash of westerlands slaughtered and raped the innocents of kings landing and butchered my niece and nephew.

So I will ask just one time, will you bend the knee and swear fealty to me and my heirs." Viserys asked

"Well, you see king Viserys we can come to an understanding ..." Petyr began

"Dracarys" Viserys said

Balerion bathed Baelish in flames. He screamed as his flesh was melted away and his bones becoming ashes.

"I am not here to hear your pointless blabbering. I need one answer, will you bend the knee or are you willing to endure dragon flames. Your choice." Viserys asked

All the lords and knights present bended the knee.

"Good. Lord Rhoyce, from now on you are the warden of East until I think Robin Arryn is ready to take the mantle." Viserys commanded

"Yes, your grace." Lord Rhoyce said

"Then send the ravens to all lords of the vale. Call their banners and march half the army on to Riverlands. While the other half will be coming with me.We will be going to Storm Lands There is a war coming." Visery said

"The ravens will be sent your grace, until the knights of the Vale gathers the Eyrie is yours" Lord Rhoyce said

Viserys and Daenerys accepted the guest rights and entered the Eyrie to wait for the Vale lords to answer the call.


	12. Oaths and promises

It took two weeks for all the lords of the Vale to assemble in the Eyrie. The army of Vale was already mobilizing and it was thirty five thousand strong. The various noble houses of Vale assembled in the court of Eyrie while Viserys sat at the throne of old kings of the Vale and Daenerys sat by hs side on a chair.

"Thank you all for coming here promptly. I have removed Peter Baelish from the regency of the Vale and has given the wardenship to Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone." Viserys said

"What right do you have to decide that." one of the lords assembled in the court asked

"The right through conquest my lord. The same right that Aegon the Conqueror took. If you disagree with that then you may face me in the battlefield but rest assured you will never again raise your voice while I am speaking again." Viserys said as he stared down the noble.

"What about young lord Robin. He is the heir to the Eyrie and Arryns have held the title of warden of Vale for centuries." Lady Anya Waynwood asked

"He is a weak boy. But he has legitimate claim to this seat. Should he prove worthy in my eyes in the following years I will restore his position as lord of Eyrie and appoint him as warden of East. This will depend on him and how he behaves in the future. I will not suffer a weak boy in a position as important as this. Until then lord Royce will hold the title of Warden of East and regent of Eyrie." Viserys said

Lady Waynwood nodded and stepped back.

"Now you must be wondering why I called you all here. I hope you have seen the folly of removing Targaryens from power. I freely admit my father was a mad man and my brother was a fool whose actions sparked a rebellion. But after removing my family from power what has Westeros done. Did it prosper or did it fell apart like a castle made of sand. Look around you my lords, look around and see the chaos that spreads. Brothers killing brothers, lords killing lords, knights killing knights and all the seven kingdoms are at war with each other over petty issues. History is repeating itself. It was the Targaryens that forged the seven kingdoms and without us it will crumble. We are the cornerstone of this kingdom, without us there is no unity in Westeros. So I will ask, for the betterment of all people in this continent will you bend the knee as your ancestors did to mine. Will you pledge to me your enternal allegiance and restore peace to the seven kingdoms." Viserys asked

One by one all the lords fell to their knees and pledged their allegiance.

"Rise my lords. I will in-turn pledge that I will rule justly and will always do my duty to the realm to the best of my abilities. My first order as your king is to stand. Lord Valerion will be taking command of the Riverland host to put down the Freys. But I would like the Knights of the Vale to be present as well in the siege of the Twins and then to travel to Winterfell. The Starks will be expecting you there and will explain everything why they require your aid. There is a conflict that is coming which is crucial for the survival of our way of life. Lord Royce you may take over from here." Viserys said

"What about you, your grace." Lord Royce asked

"My brother and myself have to take care of a black dragon in Storm lands and reclaim the Iron Throne." Daenerys said

"Your grace, then surely you need an army with you as well." Lord Royce asked

"Indeed and Lord Randyll Tarly is already commanding the Reach armies on our behalf. We have all the men we need my lord. We will meet again in Winterfell soon." Viserys said

"Then by your leave your grace. I will immediately march the Knights of the Vale to the Riverlands and finally to the North." Lord Royce said

Viserys nodded and the lord of Runestone marched out of ththe hall along with the lords and knights of the Vale.

The rest of the day was spent by sending some much needed messages to Dragonstone and to the Iron Islands. Lords Sunglass and Celtigar were present at Dragonstone and the bulk of the Royal navy in Iron Islands. Viserys had to warn them about the need for a complete naval blockade of Stormlands to cut off the Golden company from any sea route. He was adamant to destroy that sellsword company once and for all. Then he had to send some ravens to Winterfell to inform them about the army that is coming there. After all that he had to entertain various lords and their daughters for the rest of the day who were trying to influence him with their endless posturing and on top of all that he had to find people who were competent enough to investigate the dealings of BaBaelish and where he squirreled all that gold he nicked from the crown. In that atleast he had the aid of Yohn Royce and a wide variety of lords who were in debt to that snake. But still it would take a considerable amount of time to track down every known associates of Baelish but already the lands of Fingers and Gulltown were already under strict surveillance and hopefully better results will be yielded once he had established contact with the Iron Bank.

So it was nearly sunset when he became free and returned to his room. He saw Daenerys looking through the window wawatching the sunset. He gently closed the door and stood behind her observing the sunset. He embraced her from behind and crossed his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly into his body and gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"This is a wonderful view brother, don't you think." Dany asked

"Yes a beautiful vision like you Dany." Viserys complimented

She laughed lightly but immediately sobered up. He noticed this immediately.

"Why the long face. Is there any problem." Viserys asked

"I just couldn't banish this thought that is reverberating in my mind. What if the one that call himself Aegon is truly our nephew. What if he is our family. Would we be in the right to claim the throne and even then, what would be my place in all of this. After you take the throne I would have no other power than just being your Queen and would be confined to the Red keep. Everything is just so complicated when I am thinking about it." Daenerys said

He thought about what she said for a while and gently twirled her hair in his fingers. He decided to finally answer her honestly.

"You have asked relavent questions Dany. Questions which have complicated answers but I will answer them truthfully as I can. I know for a fact that this Aegon is not our nephew. He is the son of Illyrio Mopatis and a descendant of Maelys I Blackfyre through his female line. Even if his claim was true, it will change nothimg. There is no doubt about our lineage as Targaryens, but his lineage will always be questioned and such a claim will be rejected by the lords of Westeros unless you marry him and me being dead. He does not have dragons, he does not have immunity to fire but we have all of these characteristics It ensures our superior claim and most importantly the Riverlands, Vale, Reach and North have already pledged their allegiance to us. I am already the king of four kingdoms and has the crownlands under our control. We will rule Westeros in time. If he stand agains us he will be destroyed without mercy." Viserys said

"What about me. What is my role in all this. You have told me about how our mother suffered under our father powerless and forced to bare the attrocities done on her." Daenerys asked

"I have never shared ths with anyone else but I will share this information with you. I will claim the Iron throne but I will never sit upon it for the rest of my days. I will destroy the throne and in it's place I will forge a new throne. A throne each for the King and Queen of Westeros. The Iron Throne was forged by Aegon the Conqueror. But it lost it's infallible power after it was taken by Robert Baratheon. We are conquering the seven kingdoms Dany and I will share everything I have with you always. This is a promise. No one will stop you from doing what you desire and if anyone has any problems you know how to deal with them. You are my sister and most importantly you are my Love." Viserys said

Daenerys turned her head to look at him and kissed him on his lips. She guided his head down with her left hand and deepened the kiss. She inserted her tongue into his mouth and began exploring him intimtely. His hands climbed up from her waist and took hold of her breasts and meshed them together elicting a moan from Dany. He broke the kiss and began trailing kisses along her neck to her shoulders while he squeezed and pulled at her breasts making her squirm in pleasure.

He tugged down her dress away from her shoulders as he trailed kisses along her shoulder blades. He guided her back to the bed and they fell on to the bed with Dany on top of him.

She spun around and began trailing kisses along his chest and shetook of his tunic. She sat up and unclipped her dress and it fell off revealing her breasts in all their naked glory. He imediately latched on to them as he took one of her breast into his mouth while he squeezed the other. Squeezing her breasts even harder, he brought his mouth over her nipples and begsn to lightly nip them which made Dany moan.

He pulled dowh his breeches and then he ran his hands along her legs and neatly removed her dress exposing her sweet core. Without further delay he eagerly inserted himself inside her. But Dany spun around so that she remained atop of him and then began riding him.

"Ahh...mm" she moaned as she rode herselgf while supporting herself by pacing her hands on either side of his head. He began to thrust into her matching her movements which made her cries even louder.

"Faster, more harder" she urged and he washappy to obey. He took hold of her waist and raised himself up. He took her asscheeks in his hand and then began to roughly fuck her. The scent of sex filled their room, and the sheets soaked wet with viscous nectar. Her body shook and shuddered, her eyes closed shut, her breath short with an ecstatic smile on her face. With a cry Dany climaxed upon his cock with a shuddering cry. He felt himself ready to explode and at the final moment he pulled himself out spraying his seed upon her belly.

Dany fell into the bed exhausted while he was ready for an another round. But he checked himself before he fell into the pleasures of flesh. He lay beside Dany and enjoyed the view of her naked body as she took deep breaths. He ran his hand along her sides making her shiver but ultimately just pulled her closer to him as he enjoyed her warmth. They stayed like that for some time.

"Can we really win the war agaist the dead.," Daenerys asked

"We can. Why the doubt" Visetys asked

"Whenever I sleep I get dreams of a biting winter and this unholy fear that hangs around me." Daenerys whispered

"Winter will not affect you . I am here with you after all. " Viserys said as he ignited his hand in flames

Daenerys touched the flaming hand and intertwinded their fingers and she slowly drifted off to sleep. He kissed her hand and let sleep claim him as well.

**Author's note: I am about to have some exams so don't expect frequent updates. I will try my best for speedy updates. Just saw the GOT final season ep4. I was a little bit let down with the fast pace and never expected the ending of the Night king like that. Hope you guys enjoyed the episodes as well. Anyways enjoy.**


	13. Red dragons soars above all

The next day, early morning Viserys and Daenerys mounted their dragons and set off towards Summerhall the last known location of Randyl Tarly. To keep their movements as discreet as possible they chose to fly over the Narrow sea to reach Summerhall. Before sunset they were able to reach the Stormlands.

When we flew around Summerhall we were able to see the vast army that camped near the ruined castle. Many men came out of their tents to see Rheagon and Balerion flying in the sky. The dragons landed near the ruins of Summerhall with mighty flaps of their wings. Balerion and Rheagon lowered their bodies as Viserys and Daenerys dismounted the dragons. They were immediately greeted by Randyl Tarly and a few men with him.

Randyl Tarly and others dismounted their horses.

"Your grace. The hospitality of the Reach is yours" Lord Tarly said

"Thank you Lord Tarly." Viserys said

"This is my son and heir." Randyl Tarly said pointing to his son

"Dickon Tarly, your grace." Dickon introduced himself

"The future warden of South. I look forward to know you better, lord Dickon." Viserys said

"Perhaps we can discuss certain matters after you are well rested your grace." Randyl Tarly said

"Indeed, we can discuss certain matters at dinner. If it would not put any strain to your supplies, a modest feast can be organised perhaps." Daenerys asked

"As you wish princess Daenerys. Please come, a tent has already been erected . We were expecting your arrival after news reached you, your grace. My son will escort you there." Randyl Tarly said

"Thank you Lord Tarly." Viserys said as they left to the tent.

After having a bath and getting some rest they entered the tent where the feast took place. Viserys and Daenerys sat at the head of the table.

The lords present at the table where Paxtor Redwyne, Randyl Tarly, Dickon Tarly, Mathis Rowan and Ser Baelor Hightower.

"What is the situation in the field Lord Tarly." Viserys asked

"As of now we have cut off Kings landing from any food sources through land. From what we gather, the Royal Navy has effectively placed a blockade on Kings landing thereby denying access to sea." Randyl Tarly said

" The crown lands were easily pacified. But the situation in Stormlands is bleak my king. With the golden company fighting for the pretender our positions around Kings landing were threatened.. We had to raise another host to march into Summerhall thereby denying the Golden company access to Reach and another host is staying near the Kingswood, effectively trapping them in Stormlands." Baelor Hightower said

"Since then we have scouted the selleord armies to number almost twenty thousand. Eight thousand of those are estimated to be mounted cavalry. They also have elephants your grace. " Mathis Rowan said

"Where are they right now." Viserys asked

"They have taken storms end. But soon they have to move their troops somewhere. They cannot hope to remain idle for long." Paxtor Redwyne sqid

"Lord Redwyne is correct. The Royal Navy will be engaging their fleet un a naval battle soon. We are confident of a victory there. That will effectively trap the Golden company in Stormlands which will enable us to destroy them in the field." Daenerys said

"My sister is correct. So we have to know where the Golden company will go next. Will they take the kingsroad and march fast to Kingswood or will they go to Griffin's roost and eventually to Summerhall." Viserys asked

"Most probably they will march against us your grace. By taking Griffin's roost their forces will be swelled enough to match us. With Jon Connington with them I am afraid Griffin's roost could be taken without bloodshed. If that happens then they will have a defensive position and we will lose considerable men to dislodge them. We have to keep in mind that the Golden company is much more experienced in warfare than our own troops. It will not be an easy fight." Mathis Rowan said

"You forget my lord we have two fully grown Dragons under the control of two experienced Dragon riders. Our military victory is assured but the problem lies with the claim of this Aegon. If he can prove he is Rheagar's son then the succession of the crown will be problematic." Baelor Hightower said

"If he was Rheagar's son, the Golden company would not have taken the contract to fight for him. They would never fight for a Targaryen in the first place. Even if they somehow did, where did my supposed nephew found the gold to pay them. From my informants the Golden company agreed to fight for him in exchange for restoring the lands of exiled traitors from several Blackfyre rebellions in the past. That itself is a clear sign that we are dealing with a Blackfyre." Viserys said

"His grace speaks the truth. We can never confirm he is a Targaryen. But we know for a fact both King Viserys and Princess Daenerys are trueborn Targaryens. The only kingdoms that have yet to swear fealty is Westerlands and Dorne and they have two dragons, the symbol of House Targaryen. We have already sworn ourselves to King Viserys as our King. The only other king that we will have will be his children." Randyl Tarly said

"We appreciate your support lord Tarly." Daenerys said

" So now we must decide what to do. Should we face them at Griffins roost or should we camp here and wait for the Golden company to come here." Lord Rowan asked

"I think we should wait. Let the enemy come to us. We are facing a professional fighting force. We shall not underestimate them. Dragons are a powerful weapon but they can be harmed by a lucky shot. The Dornish did it in the first conquest. The Golden company would be prepared to face dragons in the battlefield. If I was in their position I would be preparing to engage the dragons first with scorpion bolts. This is why we will not be employing the dragons first." Viserys said

"Your grace. Then what do you suggest." Randyl Tarly asked

"Do you have catapults with this army." Viserys asked

"We have many of them your grace." Lord Tarly answered

"Then I will require four of them lord Tarly. I will need some other few supplies as well. We will give this pretender a very warm welcome." Viserys said

"We don't understand your grace. If you are thinking about using the catapults to rain fire upon them it would still only inflict minimum damage." Baelor Hightower said

"I know lord Hightower.Leave this matter to me. I assure you there is another way to cause maximum damage upon the enemy." Viserys said

"There is another matter that needs your immediate attention your grace." Randyl Tarly said changing the subject

"What is it lord Tarly?" Viserys asked

"Who will take over Highgarden now. The only remaining Tyrell is Oleana Tyrell and she is held captive in Highgarden for obvious reasons. All other Tyrells perished when Cersei burned the great sept of Baelor during her trial." Randyl Tarly asked

"I believe it would be better if Highgarden remain a crown possession. Horn Hill has now become the seat of Warden of South. Highgarden's importance is now diminished but it will be an apt substitute for Summerhall. Now it is getting very late. I am sure each of you are also equally tired as myself. We can discuss further tomorrow. " Viserys said dismissing the council

Viserys and Daenerys retired to their bed and fell assleep right away.

The next day with the aid of several Viserys collected some stone masons and tailors. He began his little project earnestly. The materials he requested began arriving shortly as Randyl Tarly has established a stable supply chain from the Reach. Summerhall was not far from the Reach borders and it is connected via the Kings road, so there was no delay for the supplies to reach him. But he had to endure the incredulous looks from several knights and lords, still he supervised the construction of the catapult to his design. Then using the tailors he was able to recruit from the small folk he managed to tailor a long and thick multi layered cloth. The stone masons worked on forming several round stones with provisions for several holders.

The tailored cloth were reinforced with ropes stitched into it on one side so as to protect the sheets from damage from any shearing. At the end of the ropes there were several metallic hooks provided. Most of the preparations were done and only some small works were left to do and three days passed until everything was set.

It was on that day they got several visitors in their camp. These visitors warranted a full council meeting so Viserys called all lords of the Reach to attend a meeting as the visitors presented their plea.

Lords Tybolt Crakehall, Leo Lefford, Ser Addam Marbrand, Ser Harys Swyft, Ser Eldrick Sarsfield and Quenten Banefort. All of them had one thing in common, they were all lords if Westerlands.

"You have a lot of courage to stand infront of me like this after what your armies did to the capital in the past . Tell me why you are here." Viserys asked

"We came to bend our knee and swear our fealty, King Viserys." Leo Lefford said

"Really. What happened to that stubborn attitude of yours that I have heard so much since I have landed on Westeros." Viserys asked

"Oh they do possess it my king. They just need to have small babies and defenceless women to show their superiority. These are vile creatures my king, not worth of your time. These are the scum who broke even the guest rights which are held sacred in our land." Baelor Hightower said

"We were not the one who did that. It was the Freys." Tybolt Crakehall said

"You are an accomplice by association to that vile act. You benefited from that act did you not. The Freys will be getting their due soon. I have already ordered the extermination of that scum. The same was already planned for Westerlands. Afterall, I have quite a big debt to repay to you all. Just as what you did to my family I will reciprocate it tenfold upon yours. When you burn in my enternal rage you will finally understand that I am your one true King. I will break the Westerlands upon my knee." Viserys said coldly

"Your grace please have mercy. It is true we have committed several wrongs in the past. But atlest give us the chance to redeem ourselves. We could not stand against Tywin Lannister your grace. He was too powerful and ruthless. The Reynes and Tarbecks were a great example of his cruelty. He ordered and we followed. We had no say in any of his decisions." Quenten Banefort said

"Yet here you are. Tell me what changed." Viserys asked

"Your grace destroyed the Lannister armies in Riverlands. Now the Lannisters are weak but Cersei refuses to surrender. She has become completely mad and is adamant to fight you for the throne. The Westerlands are cut off from all trade through the sea by your fleet. The other kingdoms are refusing to trade with us after the wars we have fought with each other. Winter is here and our grain stores have become depleted due to the high consumption during the several wars. The people are starving, we cannot fight another war for Cersei's madness. We are desperate your grace. Please accept our surrender, your grace." Lord Crakehall said

"Very well. I will accept your surrunder under one condition. You still have access to your men in Kings landing do you not." Viserys asked

"Yes your grace." Lord Lefford said

"Then use those men to take the city from within. Seal the Red keep thereby locking all the Lannistor supporters along with Cersei inside. Open the gates of Kings landing for me and my army. Do this and I give you my word your famalies will not be harmed by me and trade will be restored to the Westerlands." Viserys said

"We will do as you command your grace. We will take Kings landing in your name." Lord Lefford said

"Then bend the knee and swear your fealty to me." Viserys commanded

They bend the knee and sweared fealty to Viserys. After that they were dismissed from the camp.

"My king is it wise to trust them." Randyl Tarly asked

"Oh I do not rust them. But I trust their wish for survival. If they manage to take Kings landing then it will be done with minimal loss of life. Otherwise I will have to siege the capital which will cause more loss of life." Viserys said

"Your grace word has reached us about the Golden company. They have taken Griffin's Roost. They are marching here as we speak. They will be here within two days." Randyl Tarly said

"That is good. Our preparations are complete I hope." Viserys asked

"Yes your grace. Some of the stormland houses like the Swans, Morrigen and Buckler are joining forces with us." Baelor said

"That will be usefull. Are they willing to swear fealty to House Targaryen.," Viserys asked

"Yes your grace. With no male Baratheons left the Stormlands are in disarray. If you could select a warden from one of these houses you could effectively control the Stormlands." Baelor Hightower said

"I have already promised Storms End to Shireen Baratheon. Anyone who marries her will become the lord Paramount of Stormlands. This is a matter for another time. Meanwhile let's discuss the plan to deal with our Blackfyre friend." Viserys said

That launched a several long hours of discussion and finally they were abe to craft a battle plan. Now all they had to do was wait for the enemy.

Two days passed in a blur. The camp was filled with soldiers being fitted with armour and weapons. On the third day the banners of Golden company became visible at early morning. The entire army mobilised and arranged themselves in neat coloumns. Knights mounted their horses and the commnaders began barking orders left and right. We were truly ready for war.

From the enemy side three riders came to the centre of the battlefield with a white flag of truce. Viserys, Daenerys and Randyl Tarly rode on their horses up to meet them.

Their horses came to a stop near the other three and Viserys instantly recognised Jon Connington.

"Ser Connington, the last time I saw you was when my father exiled you from the seven kingdoms for your failure to capture Robert Baratheon. Now here you are fighting against House Targaryen. Time changes everyone I guess." Viserys commented casually

"I am not fighting against House Targaryen. We are here to press the claim of Aegon Targaryen son of Rheagar Targaryen. He is the heir to the Iron Throne. Pledge your support prince Viserys. He is the next in line of succession." Connington said

"The Aegon I knew died in the sack of Kings Landing, killed by Gregor Clegane. This imposter is not my nephew. How dare you claim a name that is not yours." Viserys asked

"It is mine by birthright. I have the silver hair and purple eyes of a Targaryen. You cannot deny that." Aegos said

"Going by that logic all the people of Volantis, Lys and Tyrosh can be Targaryens."Daenerys said

"Is there any proof to your claim boy. The only Targaryens Westeros knows are accounted for with us and can be vouched by lords and knights of the seven kingdoms. You on the other hand have no real supporter other than the word of an exile and then you brought these foreign soldiers to our land and that too, the sworn enemy of house Targaryen. No one is going to believe you boy. We already have a king. We don't need you here. Bend the knee to his grace and disband this army otherwise we will destroy you." Randyl Tarly said

"I am the heir to the throne. I will not bend my knee to my uncle. Lord Varys, the master of whispers managed to save me by replacing me with another babe in kings landing. I don't know how I can prove this to you." Aegon saud

"Well there is one way. Every Targaryen born after Rheagar had immunity to fire. When I was a child, Rahenys accidently put her hand into the fire. But she never got burned. When Rheagar found out about this he was very happy but he never shared this with anyone. Me and Daenerys are also immune to fire. If you are truly Aegon Targaryen then you will also have that same power within you. If you are immune to fire, then you are a Targaryen if not, war will be the only option." Viserys said

Randyl tarly handed a flaming torch to Daenerys. She took it with one hand while placing the other hand in the flame for some time. She then removed the hand showed it to others and her hand stayed unharmed. Viserys took the torch and put his hand into the flame. After some time he removed it.Hos hand also remained unharmed. Then he handed over the torch to Aegon who was pale faced. Aegon put his hand on the flame but he had to withdraw it just as quickly as the flames burnt his hand.

"War it is then imposter. You will rue the day you decided to steal my nephew's name." Viserys said and he turned his horse

"Wait this does not prove that Aegon is an imposter. I bought up the boy myself." Jon Connington said desperately

"Then perhaps he is your son. But he certainly is not my brother's son." Daenerys said

We rode back to the army. Lord Tarly immediately took charge of the army and he set the defensive lines of the army. Meanwhile Viserys ordered some of the catapults to be placed at front while the special ones he personally modified were placed at far back.

Visery gave the signal and a nearby soldier blew his horn once.The catapults were loaded with stone and they were hurled across the field. Some struck the enemy lines but it never inflicted much damage as the Golden company shifted their formations accordingly. The battlefield was a flat land so both armies had equal geographical advantage. So without much waiting the Golden company send forth their army with the elephhants at the forefront. The scorpions were placed back behind their lines so as to target the dragons if they decided to interfere.

With the elephants at the front, they will be able to puncture holes upon the line of Reach army. If Dragons are used to deal with the elephants, they will be showered with scorpion bolts. This is where Viserys signaled the catapults at the back using two consecutive horns.

The men loaded the two pair of catapults with the special stones. They then hooked the reinforced cloth upon the holders. Each pair of catapults had one cloth each attached to the stones at it's extreme ends. With a coordinated signal the catapults fired together. The stones pulled the entire cloth along with them effectively blocking out the very sun as it covered the sky.

The entire army looked stunned as the huge flying carpet descended upon the enemy lines. The company officers struggled to make a quick decision as they were rendered speechless by this unconventional move. At the last minute the company army tried to steer clear of the carpet but it proved to be fruitless as the carpets effectively covered much space.

The stones strick the ground and so did the cloth. The entire company army became covered by the cloth as they fell under it. The rushing elephants panicked as their sight became blocked and began to thrash around killing much of the men around the animal.

The men were fairing hardly any better. With darkness descented upon them, the chaos among the men killed more as weapons began to bite into their own comrades accidently. Some of them managed to keep a level head and decided to just cut the cloth and restored their eyesight. But the moment they came outside their senses they registered the smell of pitch oil. As they looked upon the reach armies they saw flaming arrows mounted upon scorpions. They heard a horn being blown and the scorpions were released and the arrows soared across the air and began falling upon them. The cloth caught fire and the oil made the flames strong as men began to be burned alive. The Elephants became mad with fright as it ran around the field crushing many adding to the chaos.

Viserys looked around the battlefield and felt himself proud and satisfied. But his work was not done yet. He began to manipulate the flames and make it burn more stronger as time moved on. No matter what the sellswords did they could not put off the flame and there was no water source nearby. The end result was death by fire.

Randyl Tarly never imagined the Targaryen king to be this ingenious. He has effectively destroyed the Golden company in one move. He at first was sceptical of this plan to work. But the king has proven to be wise and brilliant. He has the right temperament to be a great king Time will show weather he will also be a good king. But first he has to do his part. The men were already cheering in jubilation as their victory was assured now. So he raised his sword and said

" Men, for King Viserys Targaryen." They all shouted and took up the slogan as it reverberated across the field and as one the armies of Reach attacked through the flanks and attacked the remaining enemies who were desperately trying to flee. But one by one they were hunted down and killed. It was by far the easiest battle the Reach had ever fought in their long history.

By noon the battle came to an end with Daenerys riding upon Rheagon and setting fire upon the scorpions when the men guarding them became distracted with fighting the Reachmen.

They then stopped the fighting and began to search among the dead men and finally found the burned bodies of Jon Connington, Harry Strickland and Aegon Blackfyre. All of the bodies were stacked up and thrown intinto a ditch. Then the dragons breated fire upon them, burning them away into ash and dust.

The celebrations lasted long into the night. Viserys and Daenerys got congratulated for their brilliant strategy and for finishing off the Golden company with Dragonfire. The battle of Summerhall came to a favourable ending for the Targaryens. The word was being spread, the black dragon is dead and the red ones are roaming the skies unopposed. Now all that remained before them was Kings landing and then the White walkers.


	14. To Dragonstone again

The next day saw the Reach army being split in two. A small force went along with Daenerys who rode Rheagon and moved towards the Storms end castle inorder to accept the surrunder of the garrison. While the other forces began to take the kings road and began to march to Highgarden and then to Kings landing under Randyl Tarly's command.

Viserys took Balerion and flew to Dragonstone. This time he chose to fly over kings lading in broad daylight. The screams and shouts from the city could be heard from the sky as Viserys flew Balerion atop the capital. But the scent of the city made Balerion avoid the city like plauge.

Before noon Viserys reached Dragonstone. He saw many ships of the Royal Navy upon it's shores anchored there. He saw three people looking up upon Balerion from the beach and he immediately recognised them. With a mental nudge from Viserys, Balerion swooped down upon the beach with a screech. He landed down upon his legs which caused a booming sound.

Viserys climbed down from Balerion and he set foot upon the shores of Dragonstone Island. Balerion let out a roar and flew away and began circling the island.

"Lord Varys, the master of whispers of Robert Baratheon's court. It is strange to see you here, at my home." Visery said

"Your grace, I also served your father. " Varys said

"Yes I know. Recent events that has happened paint quite a bleak picture of you lord Varys. You should be happy to know, your little Blackfyre boy is in ashes so are the Goden company that followed him." Viserys said

"Your grace, after your escape from Dragonstone, I tried to find you. But there was no information regarding you other than some rumors. I thought you dead so I had to go along with the next promising heir. Robert was already ruining the realm and I knew the moment he died Westeros will be pushed into another war. At that time the fake Aegon was a good idea. But the moment you resurfaced I had stopped any support to the Blackfyre cause." Varys said

"Most of what you say cannot be proven by any evidence which is very convenient for you. But still there has been enough deaths already. For this once I am willing to overlook your actions. This is your last chance lord Varys. Use it wisely." Viserys said

"Thank you your grace. I shall prove my loyalty." Varys said with a bow

"Then we have Tyrion Lannister, famously known as the Imp. The son of my most hated enemy." Viserys said

"The killer of your most hated enemy as well." Tyrion countered

"Indeed. But I am curious, who is your most hated enemy. Is it your sister who have tried to kill you so many times or is it me, the killer of your brother and his armies" Viserys asked

"How about both." Tyrion said

" You answered truthfully. That is good. I had nothing against your brother. I knew my father better than most. What your brother did that day was right. My father was a mad man and he deserved what he got." Viserys said

"Then why kill him." Tyrion asked barely containing his emotions

"Your family tried to wipe out mine. When we sailed away from Westeros, I took a vow. When I return to Westeros to reclaim what is mine, I would take everything from those who murdered my family. The Arryns are reduced to a sickly boy that would not survive this winter. The Tullys are removed from power in Riverlands, the Starks are weak like never before and the lord of Winterfell is a Snow now and the Lannisters, well there will be no Lannisters in the Westerlands after I am done with your family. Even the Tyrells who joined you are extinct. The lesson I am teaching you all is to never stand against the Dragons. Your father and many of the nobles of these lands seems to forget what we are and who we are. I am here to remind them. The Targaryens forged the Seven kingdoms and ony we can hold them." Viserys said

"So you want to kill me because I am a Lannister." Tyrion asked

"Oh not to kill. I will be merely making an example out of House Lannister. I have heard a famous saying by Tywin, ' A lion does not concern himself with the opinions of the sheep'. I will make sure the sheeps are looked after well by your family. " Viserys said

"What do you mean by that." Tyrion asked

"You will find out soon enough. For now I have other matters to attend." Viserys said as he walked to the Dragonstone castle.

"Your grace, there is an Iron Bank representative here requesting to see you." Varys said

"If you will, direct him to the painted table." Viserys said

"Yes your grace." Varys said

As Viserys walked further into the castle and he met with lords Celtigar and Sunglass around the painted table.

"Has there been any word from North." Viserys asked

"Ned Stark's bastard has returned to Winterfell your grace. The unsullied and second sons are setting in well into the North but our supply is being run dry fast. With Winter setting in, the North will starve and again our supplies will have to support them as well. With trade reopening between all seven kingdoms the crisis will pass in time but many will starve for the time being." lord Celtigar said

"Nothing we can do about that for now. What about lord Valerion. Has there been any word." Viserys asked

"He has taken the Twins your grace but there has been strange news from there." lord Sunglass said

"What strange news." Viserys asked

"The entire Freys seems to have died of poison your grace. There has only been one female survivor and she says everyone there has been killed by Arya Stark. Walder Frey seems to have been killed by a cut to his throat. The castle has been taken and the road to north is now open. The Vale army has joined with lord Valerion and they are now camped at Moat Cailin." Lord Sunglass said

"Seems like everything is in place and Winter came early for house Frey. Now all that is left is kings landing." Viserys said

"Your grace there has been a coup in Dorne. Prince Doran has been removed from power and his daughter, Arianne Martell has become the ruling princess of Dorne." Varys said

"Good, one less schemer to contend against. Has there been any contact made with princess Arianne." Viserys asked

"No your grace. We thought it prudent to know your input before taking any action." Lord Celtigar said

"Then send a raven asking her to swear fealty to House Targaryen. Invite her to Dragonstone as well." Viserys said

"As you wish your grace. The Iron Bank representative is here. Shall I let him in your grace." Lord Sunglass asked

"You may lord Sunglass. Let's hear what the Braavossi has to say." Viserys said

Lord Sunglass left the room to collect the banker while Viserys looked upon the painted table closely. He moved the wooden blocks representing the Vale and Riverland army to the Moat Cailin. The golden Lion now only stood at Castely Rock and Kings Landing. Soon both of these positions will be lost to Cersei. The door opened and Lord Sunglass came in with the banker.

"Welcome to Dragonstone lord.." Viserys said

"Tycho Nestoris, King Viserys and I am not a lord. I am merely a humble employee of the Iron bank." Tycho Nestoris said as he stood opposite to Viserys across the table

"Indeed. What can I do for the Iron Bank." Viserys asked

"For the past years after the fall of Targaryen dynasty, the Iron throne had borrowed a considerable sum of gold from the Iron bank. Now that the war is almost to it's conclusion the Iron Bank would like to have our investments back." Tycho said

"How dare you speak like this to his grace. You funded the enemies of Targaryens and now you want the gold you spent supporting our enemies from us." Lord Celtigar asked

"It was the Iron throne that borrowed the gold. It does not matter to us who sits the throne." Tycho said dispassionately

"But it should. You said the Iron throne borrowed money from your bank. Let me ask,did you ask my permission to give the gold to the throne." Viserys asked

"We didn't but that does not mean.." Tycho started

"It means I am not responsible for your gold. You gave the gold to House Baratheon and Lannister. You may ask them about your investments. If my family has taken any loans from the bank then you may certainly ask that about me and I shall pay my due accordingly. Otherwise don't bother me." Viserys said

"The Iron Bank is a dangerous enemy to have for your reign King Viserys. The Iron Bank will have it's due." Tycho said

" I am a dangerous enemy to have for the Iron bank and Braavos. My patience has it's limits. Do keep in mind banker your bank is merely a bank. My wrath will not just be contained to the bank itself. All of Braavos will suffer for your arrogance. Go from here and never return with this matter. If you do that it will be the last transaction your little bank in a small corner of this world will ever do. I promise you that." Viserys said

"There will be cosequences for this insult. The Iron bank will have its due." Tycho said as he swept away from the room

"That was not a wise move your grace. The Iron Bank is a dangerous enemy to have." Varys said

"You are correct. I will deal with them myself. The Iron Bank will no longer be a problem for us. I have a plan." Viserys said

"Your grace do not take them lightly. They have very extensive contacts across the world and they are good clients of the faceless men." Varys cautioned

"I know lord Varys. Which is why I will be ordering the Royal Navy to capture all Braavosi trade ships and take their crew under custody. I will speak with the sealord of Braavos himself when he present himself before me. If even that fails there won't be an Iron bank or the house of black and white for that matter. I will destroy them root and stem. My first act as king will not be to pay for the expense of that fat drunk and some whore from the Westerlands." Viserys said

"Yes your grace." Varys said with a bow

Viserys quickly scribbled a command on a parchment and sealed it with his seal.

"Give this to the raven master and ask him to send it to the commander of Royal Navy. I will be retiring to my room, alert me when my sister arrives." Viserys said as he walked out of the room

XXXXX

Daenerys enjoyed flying Rheagon around the sky. But this time she did not enjoy it that much. Her brother had instructed her to fly Rheagon around Storms end to intimidate the garrison into surrendering the castle. She did not like to be a show of power but she could not deny her brother anything. Afterall he asks very little of her.

But still she hoped the Storms end garrison to be atleast a bit stubborn. Unfortunately the sight of her dragon caused the castle to hoist a white flag in surrender, which of course killed her hopes of a glorious battle. It seems she will have to settle for the battle of Summerhall. While most of the killing was done by the Reachmen and her brother she did eventually got to destroy the scorpions and burn a few of her enemies.

With Storms end secured she flew Rheagon to Dragonstone. By evening she managed to land on the shores of the island. Without further waiting she went to the castle to find her brother while Rheagon took to the sky joining Balerion.

She found her brother in his solar sitting on a chair looking into the burning fire in the fireplace. She closed the door slowly and carefully walked behind him.

"I know you are there Dany." Viserys said

"How did you know." she asked

"You have a wonderful smell sister. I can recognise that anywhere.." Viserys said

She sat on his lap and put her hands around his neck and kissed him. She felt his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss.

"So did Storms end surrendered peacefully." Viserys asked after breaking the kiss

"Yes it was very boring. I atleast expected some fight from them." she said as she kissed his neck

"Think it this way. Because of you the men fighting for our cause were spared from death." Viserys said

"But I was looking forward to get a rush in the battlefield." she complained

"If all you needed was a rush you should have told me" Viserys said

He picked her up by her ass and threw her onto the bed. She laughed as he climbed atop of her and began to kiss her. She managed to roll around and pinned him to the bed. With a tug she threw her clothes away.

She kissed down fom his neck and pulled down his pants. She climbed over him and promptly mounted him and began to bounce on his cock.

She moaned louder as she thrusted herself down on his cock. Looking at her he realised she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He quickly took hold of her bouncing breasts and squeezed elicting a moan from Dany.

Her moans only became louder as she thrust herself down on her brother's cock. His eyes widened as the strong grip of Dany's perfect pussy became almost too much to bear. He slammed back into her one last time just as he ejaculated. His sperm shot into her unprotected womb and painted the walls white with cum.

Dany screamed in pleasure as she too orgasmed. Her eyes momentarily rolled into the back of her head as she felt the last wave of pleasure roll over her.

Viserys decided to take a step further and rolled them around. He pushed her face down on to the pillow while he held her down from her back and sank his cock into her incredibly tight ass. He groaned as he felt the sheer heat overtake his cock, the tightness of her pussy wasn't even close to how tight her perfect round ass was.

He grabbed her hair and pulled forcing her to pull her head backwards. She screamed in delight as he began to pump into her from behind. He lost himself in a sea of pleasure as he pumped into her with wild abandon. Her increased moans spurring him on to go faster and harder. With a hard thrust he came inside her hole and filled her up.

She also hit her orgasm with an intensity that caused her to squirt, coating the bed with her own cum. The orgasm took her breath away for a moment, drawing out what little of her energy she had left. She sank into the bed completely spent.

Viserys layed beside her and began trailing kisses along her spine and eventually to her shoulder. He pulled her body towards him as he embraced her from behind and lightly nipped at her neck.

"I wanted to tell you something. Maybe it can wait till tomorrow." Viserys said

"No, tell me now." Daenerys said

"It is about Jon Snow in North..." Viserys began and he talked into the night with Dany listening closely as he explained about the third head of the dragon and what has transpired before she came to Dragonstone. At some point in time they fell assleep holding onto each other.


	15. Siege of Kings landing

Viserys and Daenerys woke up at early morning. They had a busy schedule that day after all. Viserys gave the order for mining of dragonglass . With the great war approaching he decided to make as much weapons made of Dragonglass and began shipping them to the North.

The capturing of Braavossi vessels were progressing smoothly. The captured ships were ported at Dragonstone, Gulltown and Duskandale. A sealed message has been send to the Sealord of Braavos, informing him of his decision to block all trade until the situation with the Iron bank is resolved. He also extended an invitation to the sealord for a visit.

The situation in Kings landing was reaching nowhere. So far the Westerland lords have not acted against Cersei. On the other hand the blockade of Kings landing seems to have a good effect. Every day Cersei had to deal with angry starving mobs protesting around the red keep. She was struggling to hold such a hostile population under control with limited resources.

After two days passed Viserys finally got the news about the rebelling lords of Westerlands from Varys.

"Your grace, the lords of Westerlands failed to take the city. They managed to fight their way out taking a considerable number of the Westerland armies away from the city. They are now camped outside the Lion gate. But they have managed to take Lannisport and surrounded Casterly Rock." Varys informed

"How many men does she have now." Viserys asked

"Ten thousand at most your grace, maybe less." Varys answered

"The Reach army has camped at the Dragon gate blocking the kings road your grace. If you give the order Lord Tarly will lay seige upon the city." Lord Celtigar said

"Which will kill many innocents in the city. Cersei will use them as a shield your grace. If you attack the city with overwhelming force thousands of innocent people will die needlessly." Varys said

"You need not worry lord Varys. I was not planning on using the dragons upon the capital. We have more men than Cersei. So we can open multiple fronts. If we attack the Mud gate and Iron gate with the men that are available in Dragonstone and Lord Tarly attacking the Dragon gate and the lords of Westerlands attacking the Lion gate simultaneously, Cersei will be unable to defend the city adequately." Viserys said looking at the painted table

"That is true your grace. But even with less men her men will be able to inflict considerable damage to our forces. As we are preparing for the war in North it would be counterproductive to loose more men here. If you use the Dragons, then we can take the city with minimum casualties to our forces." Lord Sunglass said

"No. We will not use dragons on the capital. It is densely populated and fire can spread unchecked. It is too much of a risk to take. The gates can be breached using the cannons to blow up the gates isn't that right brother." Daenerys said

"Yes. The only challenge will be to transport the cannons to the Iron gate and Mud gate. Sailing into the Blackwater can be dangerous, especially if Cersei use Wildfire." Viserys said

"If we can use some ships to scout the seas then that problem could be negated." Lord Sunglass suggested

"We will lose the element of surprise. Cersei will know we are coming early." Varys cautioned

"That cannot be avoided. The safety of our troops is paramount. These wars do not matter much in the big picture. The war in North is the most important. We must end this war with minimum casualties as quickly as possible." Viserys said

"That is another matter I had hoped to discuss with you your grace. The tales that I hear is quite unbelievable. Do you truly believe White walkers and this undead army to exist. Even if they did the stories tell they were defeated by the First men thousands of years ago." Varys asked

"You would be correct in saying that the White walkers were once defeated and banished to enternal sleep by the first men with the aid of Children of the forest. But since then the magic weaved around their prison has weakened by the ignorance of men. The Andals destroyed the Weirwood trees and killed the Children of forest there by weakening the power of old gods. The maesters who in their infinite ignorance further damaged the fragile balance by killing off the last dragons. The magic in the world was weakened so horribly so that the White walkers awakened from their slumber. Now we will have to face them with a handicap. The crusades the followers of seven did on this land has left us with few people with magical powers like Targaryens and Starks. Even then our knowledge is incomplete as all of it has been lost or destroyed by the schemes of the citadel. Our past should not be forgotten or this would happen. We are in for a dangerous fight in the North my lords. The enemy know about us very well but we know very little about them. We have to finish this war very quickly if we are to face our greatest enemy." Viserys said

"I believe my brother. He has the ability to see into the future just like our ancestor Daenys the Dreamer. He saved the royal fleet from the storms during our escape from Westeros after Rheagar fell. If he says there are White walkers in the North then there will be. Besides Winterfell itself is preparing for a war and they seem to believe the threat is real." Daenerys said

"We do not mistrust his grace's word princess. But these tales were just tales for many of us. It is hard to imagine your childhood tales are real one day." Lord Sunglass said

"Either way I will ask the Royal Navy to prepare the fleet. Ser Davos Seaworth is still here is he not." Viserys asked

"Yes your grace. He will be at the port." Varys said

"Good. In the mean time gather all troops we can muster from Dragonstone. Call all the banners." Viserys said dismissing the council

Viserys found Ser Davos in the docks along with Shireen Baratheon.

"Ser Davos, Lady Baratheon are you enjoying your stay in Dragonstone." Viserys asked as he walked towards them.

"Yes your grace. Princess Daenerys is very kind and a good friend." Shireen said

"She is the best of us Targaryens. I hope you two will be good friends." Viserys said

"What brings you here your grace." Ser Davos asked

"Looking for you ofcourse. Storms end has been liberated. The Storm lands has once again been conquered. Lady Shireen can now return to Storms end as promised." Viserys said

"Thank you your grace." Ser Davos said

"Two days from now my forces will attack Kings landing. The Royal Navy will sail throung the Blackwater bay and land at Mud gate and Iron gate. The Reach army will attack from the Dragon gate. I want you Ser Davos, to lead the navy in this mission." Viserys said

"But what about Storms end your grace." Davos asked

"After landing my troops your job will be done. You can then take lady Shireen to Storms end and receive the oaths of Stormlords. After that gather as many men as you can and march to the North towards Winterfell. There we will meet again." Viserys said

"As you wish your grace." Davos said with a bow

The next two days the Island was a bliur of intense activity. Everyone was working on something be it weapons, food stocks, creating more gunpowder, equiping armours, shields and pikes for the soldiers.

The Royal Navy already began their scouting mission. So far the only defence Cersei seems to be employing is surrounding the walls of Kings landing with huge scorpions. She was obviously trying to take out the dragons. It seems killing off Jaime Lannister using Balerion has pushed her mind to seek out and kill the dragons at any cost.

On the second day Dragonstone got some unexpected guests. Six ships full of red priests sailed into the port of Dragonstone from Volantis. Leading them was the priestess Kinvara. They presented themselves in the throne room of Dragonstone.

"Welcome to Westeros. Your faith is welcomed in these halls. After all one of your priestess helped me in retaking my seat of power and she still serves the realm in the North." Viserys said

"It is our pleasure and destiny to aid Azor Ahai in his battle against the Great other and his undead armies. We are here to fight alongside you, chosen of R'hllor, the Lord of Light as per his divine ordinance." Kinvara said

"We appreciate your help lady Kinvara. We are planning an attack upon Kings landing tomorrow. Once I sit on the Iron throne the entire Westeros will be assembled to fight the Great war. Your people are welcome to join us for the siege of Kings landing." Viserys said

"We would be happy to join you your grace." Kinvara said

"Your grace there is a new development. The Dornish fleet is also sailing towards us. Princess Arianne may have taken the liberty to call her banners to join us your grace." Varys said

"Then intercept them and reroute them to kings landing. It would be a symbolic victory if they join us to take the city." Viserys said

"Right away your grace." Varys said

"All of you finish your preparations. Tomorrow we end the war." Viserys said

XXXXXX

The next day before sunrise the Royal Navy sailed into the Blackwater bay unopposed. Daenerys flew upon Rheagon while Balerion stayed close to her. They would be landing near the Kings road near Rosby. Viserys has strictly instructed her to not use the dragons in this battle.

While Daenerys flew with the Dragons, Viserys stayed with the Royal Navy along with Varys, Lord Celtigar, Lord Sunglass and Ser Davos. As Kings landing came into view the Royal Navy split into two squadrons. One sailing for the Iron gate while the other to the Mud gate.

The ships began to align their port side to face the Mud gate. With the orders from tthe captains the hatches began to open on the port side and the cannons had a clear aim. Ser Davos gave the signal and the men fired the cannons. Multiple booming sound was heard as each passing ships fired upon the gate blowing it full of holes.

The men manning the walls of Kings landing began to fire scorpion bolts at the ships. Some ships went down in the initial barrage. But that situation quickly changed when the cannons on the deck of ships were aimed at the top of walls and began firing nonstop.

The scorpions were blasted apart from the cannon fire. The stones that held the walls shattered under constant fire and the archers manning the walls fell dead in droves. The screams of men filled the air and the cannon fire began to decrease its rate of fire slowly.

Men began to lower the row boats and began rowing to the land. Viserys also joined the first wave of foot soldiers. Once they landed upon the shores, Viserys organised them into neat set of columns and began marching them into the city.

The firing of cannons completely stopped as the army marched into the city. The cannons did a good number of damage upon the defenders. They were completely spend for, so the invading army practically cut them apart as if they were made of paper. With a yell the Targaryen army charged in hacking and slashing any soldiers with red and gold armour.

Two soldiers came at Viserys screamimg with their swords raised. He easily parried their overhead blow with his sword Red Rain. When they were off balance he kicked one of them in the knee twisting it at an odd ankle by his super strength while he swept the sword across the throat of the other one in the blink of an eye. The soldier fell down chocking on his own blood and with a smooth swipe he took off the head of the other soldier as well.

Just then a knight charged at him riding on a horse with his sword raised. Viserys quickly took a spear that lay on the ground and threw it upon thecharging knight. The force of the throw dislodged the knight from the horse as the spear pierced his armour and lodged itself on his chest. The horse whined as Viserys arrested its momentum by pulling at the reins. He climbed upon the horse and began leading it around the street expertly and cutting down any men that dared to attack him.

All around him Lannister army fell in droves, screaming for mercy which never came. He cut down any soldiers that came at him with ease. Eventually all Lannister men lay dead.With the Mud gate secured they began to march to the Red keep unoppossed. Several Knights positioned themselves by the sides of the marching Targaryen army to keep order to their formation and to lessen any looting of the Smallfolk in the city. To an extend they managed to stop any looting and raping but no matter what, Viserys cannot change the base nature of men. Anyhow the army marched through the Fishmongers square to the Red Keep.

Lord Celtigar was in charge of the army seiging the city from the Iron gate. After this war was over his family would once again be on the rise. As the Valerions are now the wardens of Riverlands, the Celtigars will become the most powerfull bannermen of King Viserys in Dragonstone and this was a chance to prove his worth to King Viserys and he did not intend to pass this opportunity.

His men has been learning the workings of the new weapons called Cannons from the Summer Islanders that King Viserys brought. Still It took them a lot of time to unload the weapons from the ships and they had to pull it across the land by horses. Some of the wheels of the cannons were broken as the terrain was rough. But eventually the army managed to draw near the Iron gate.

Several engineer officers of the Royal Navy set the weapons for firing while Lord Celtigar arranged the six thousand men that he commanded. With the last of preparations over he gave the signal for the cannons to fire. The first few shots fell short of the distance and did little damage to the gate. So the officers reset the elevation and adjusted the distance. They reloaded the weapons and began to fire again. This time the gates took damage and after two rounds of fire the gates unhinged themselves and fell apart.

Lord Celtigar took charge of the men and began to issue orders for the march. He had more mounted soldiers. So he put them forward as the first wave of attack. They charged into the city and began cutting down the Lannister soldiers with impunity. The Iron gate had fallen and they were sure they were not the only ones to breach the gates. Halfway through the gates another horn was blown from their rear. The Dornish army has arrived finally. Their fleets ferryed the army into the land and soon the banners of Martells, Daynes, Yornwods joined the Targaryen army.

XXXXX

Randyl Tarly is an expert battle commander. He proved that by routing the rebel army of Robert Baratheon in Stormlands. If it was not for the oafish Mace Tyrell, the Targaryens would have won the rebellion. He had literally begged the fool to march the armies of Reach to the Trident and join forces with Prince Rheagar. But the fat oaf was lazy and afraid to face a proper battle and layed siege to a fortress like Storms end. In the end the Targaryens lost and a drunk oaf sat the Iron throne. An oaf as his lord paramount and another as his king. His family may not have any blood ties to the Targaryens but they always showed proper respect to house Tarly and any Tarly was well regarded in the capital during the Targaryen reign. But that all changed with that barbarian stormlander.

Robert Baratheon brought ruin to the Seven kingdoms. Each day the kingdoms began to drift apart and finally just as he predicted everything crumbled down. The unity of the kingdoms lay broken. This alone proved to him that without the Targaryens the other kingdoms would only fight each other for every scrap of power.

Then Viserys Targaryen came to the shores of Westeros and the first thing he did was to get rid of those thieving rapists from the Iron Islands. He can respect someone like that and then the tales of Dragons began to travel around the Reach. But the bumbling fool, Mace Tyrell once again showed his foolishness by allying with the Lannisters. He knew then and there it was going to be the end of house Tyrell.

History has much lessons to teach us. The last time a king of Reach nd Westerlands allied themselves to face the Targaryens in the field the Reach lost its royal house. Mace Tyrell seems to forget that and his caution in supporting the oaf proved usefull wen he was visited by Princess Daenerys Targaryen upon her dragon. Since then he has been reaping the benefits after allying with the Targaryen monarch. When history will be written his name will find an honourable place and he will make sure his mame will be there for taking kings landing.

The Dragon gate could be easily defended if there are sufficient troops. But unfortunately for the Lannisters they had very less troops left. The Reach army overwhelmed the defenders within minutes of the siege. Any archers left on the walls had already put down their weapons as the reachmen broke the gate with battering ram. They surrendered without a fight which was sad. But still Randyl ordered his men to further move ahead. The Red Keep awaits.


	16. The one true king

Cersei looked at the city that was her home for the past few years. She hated and loved this city at the same time. This is where she wielded true power after she escaped from the shadow of her father. This is where she destroyed much of her enemies and she enjoyed the demise of each one of them. This was where she had three beautiful children with her twin Jaime.

But this was also the place she had to endure Robert Baratheon. This is where she had to watch her precious Joffery poisoned to death. This is where her youngest son committed suicide. This is the place where so many of her own family betrayed her and she had to walk naked infront of all the city.

Now, the Targaryens are here with their armies to take her capital as they took her Jaime. She saw the smoke rising from the walls of the Mud gate and Iron gate and the screams of men as they fought and died. The small folk running around like headless chickens creating more chaos in the city.

" Your grace, the gates have been breached. It is not safe to stay in the Red Keep anymore." Qyburn said

"Our men can hold them off and the scorpions can kill the dragons. If the invaders see the dragons fall they will retreat." Cersei said

"Your grace, the Targaryens are not using the dragons. They are employing the weapons called cannons. They have already taken out the scorpions on the Mud gate." Qyburn

"Our men will fight to the last man to defend their queen." Cersei said

"Your grace, they are surrendering to the enemy. They are starved and weak. It is better if we move to Maegor's holdfast. It is easily defendable." Qyburn said

"No. I will not hide Qyburn. There is one last trick to play afterall. Ser Gregor come. We will be in the throne room." Cersei said as she spun around and walked down the stairs

Qyburn and Ser Gregor followed her as did the rest of her queen's guard. She sat upon the Iron throne while her guards stood behind her. The Lannister soldiers guarded the doors of the Red Keep. Now all she had to do was wait.

\--

Viserys and his men were the first to reach the Red Keep. The bells were already ringing signalling the city's surrender. He stopped his horse near the steps and dismounted. He walked up the steps and his men followed behind him. The guards threw their weapons down in surrender and allowed them to enter the outer yard. From there they marched into the throne room.

Cersei was seated upon the Iron throne surrounded by her queens guard.

"You are defeated Cersei Lannister. Remove yourself from the throne that is rightfully mine." Viserys said

"Rightfully yours you say. My husband took the throne from the mad king. Your rights as you call it was broken that day." Cersei said

"The husband who was assassinated on your orders before he was able to find out that all your children were bastards. That is very funny. If you do not voluntarily step down from the throne you will be forced down from it." Viserys said

"Tell me, why didn't you use your dragons. You could have easily won the city much quickly." Cersei asked

"I don't need dragons to win my war Lannister." Viserys said

"I had thought the son of Mad king would be more bold. You are afraid of your own dragons." Cersei said

"Are you afraid to step down from the throne daughter of the mad lion. If you are aiming to exchange insults based on our parents I assure you, you will be solely disappointed. Your father and your house has become the most vile and hated people in westeros and I don't use my dragons on weak enemies. I only use them against enemies I consider at least worthy and dangerous. You are none of those things." Viserys said

"If you are so confident then how about a challenge. I will vacate the throne if you can defeat my champion in a duel." Cersei said

"Why would I do that. I have already won the war. There is nothing further for me to prove." Viserys said

"Are you afraid little dragon. Your brother was no coward. He faced my husband in the field like a true dragon. You on the other hand do not seem like a dragon." Cersei said

"Who is your champion then." Viserys said

"Ser Gregor Clegane will be my champion. So do you agree for the duel Viserys Targaryen." Cersei asked with obvious glee

"Do not enter into this duel your grace. He is a monster. Give the word and we can kill them all now and take the throne." Lord Celtigar said

"I accept your challenge." Viserys said

Just then the Dornish army entered the keep. Leading them were the Sand snakes and Ariane Martell. Along with them Randyl Tarly and Daenerys also entered the throne room.

"So if I win you will forefit your crown and step down from the throne without protest knowing that you will be executed, right." Viserys asked

"Yes and if Ser Gregor wins you will forefit your claim and take your armies back." Cersei asked

"Yes. I accept your challenge." Viserys said

"What are you doing brother. You are throwing away our victory. We havee already won there is no need to further entertain this harlot anymore." Daenerys said

"Clegane killed our nephew and niece sister. His end must come from a Targaryen. Don't worry he will be screaming in pain in these halls." Viserys said

He quickly took off his armour and his arm guards. He only needed light cloathing in this fight to facilitate quick and free movements.

Everyone made way as Clegane walked towards Viserys and stood in front of him.

"Do you remember Clegane. Eighteen years ago Tywin Lannister ordered the deaths of my nephew and niece in this very keep. You crushed my nephew's head and killed him. Today I will crush your head in this very floor." Viserys said as he spun Red rain in his right hand.

With a bellow Clegane brought his gigantic sword with a overhanging slash. Viserys didn't move from his spot and merely caught the strike with his blade using his right hand with nary an effort. The clang of swords reverberated in the throne room.

"You have fought and killed many strong warriors Clegane. I am told, you are a monster in the battlefield. But you have never fought a fully grown dragon. When you go to hell after I kill you please pass this message to your master, Yywin Lannister 'Viserys Targaryen send his regards andy debt is payed in full with Fire and Blood'." Viserys said as he deflected the blade with a push and then punched Clegane with his left hand with full force.

The force of the blow shattered Clegane's helmet and made him stumble back quite a few distance. There was a collective gasp of shock as those present saw the deformed face of Clegane. His face looked like a rotting corpse with black marks littered across his skin. He coughed up black coloured blood from his mouth. His eyes were red in colour, like devil himself had possessed his body.

With a roar Clegane charged with his sword raised. Viserys ran towards him as well and ducked the slash quickly and spun around and kicked Clegane on the back. Clegane collided face first into the wall with a grunt. Viserys used this moment to spin run upto Clegane and stabbed Red rain on his back.

Clegane grunted as the sword bit into his body. But he whipped his hand back trying to strike Viserys. But the prince managed to quickly remove his sword and move back from his reach. Clegane swung his sword down upon Viserys again and again and each time the prince had to block it with Red rain. His hands shook with effort as he held back the onslaught of the Mountain.

Finally Clegane lost his patience and kicked the prince on his chest. Viserys fell on the floor but he quickly stood up as Clegane rushed in with his sword raised to deliver the killing blow. Viserys didn't let up as he met the blow with his own and the swords struck each other never giving an inch.

Clegan roared and began to hack and slash wildly but every one of his blow was met with an unshakable defence. When Clegane tried to trap Viserys against a pillar he quickly spun around and ran up the pillar and reverse jumped on to the back of Clegane. Viserys plunged his sword straight down the Mountain's spine. He twisted the sword making Clegane scream in pain.

Viserys pulled the sword out and with a quick slash he separated Cleganes left leg. The Valarian steel easily cut through the metal guards he wore. The Mountain fell face first with a thud that shook the floor.

The room was in pindrop silence and Viserys plunged his sword upon Clegane's back with a yell and drove it into the floor through his body until the guard of the sword touched Clegane's body. The Mountain grunted in pain and tried to kick Viserys with his remaining leg. But the prince caught his leg and he broke it with a strong kick to his knee making the Mountain cry out in pain.

Viserys stood on Clegane's back and took both his hands. Then he began to pull them hard.

"It was with these hands that you killed my family is it not you monster." Viserys said and with a yell he broke both hands.

Viserys still held onto the hands and began to crush Clegane's head with all the force he could.

"Your grace." Kinvara called from the crowd

Viserys looked up and stepped back from Clegane as the priestess came forward towards him.

"It is told in the legends that Azor Ahai, the prince that was promised will rise with a flaming sword called Lightbringer and cast away the darkness of this world. Your enemies shall only die by fire my prince and then take your rightful place as king." Kinvara said

Viserys pulled Red Rain from the back of Clegane and it immediately caught fire. He plunged the sword back and Clegane screamed as the fire unnaturally spread across his body and burned him to death. He screamed for so long as life was left in him but finally he fell silent.

Viserys climbed the steps up to the throne and stood infront of Cersei. He stepped closer and took hold of her hand and pulled her up. Her guards made to move but Viserys raised his flaming sword in their direction which effectively stopped them.

"I am with child. Please do not kill me." Cersei cried

"The Dragon does not care for the opinions of the lions, falcons, wolves, roses, trouts or the Krakens." Viserys said as he threw her down to the floor in front of the burning corpse.

Her guards stepped down from behind the throne and threw their weapons down and knelt before the throne. One by one all of the assembled people kneeled as Viserys sat upon the throne. Daenerys came near the throne and stood by his side.

"All hail King Viserys Targaryen Third of his name, King of Andals, Rahoynar and the First men, Protector of the realm." Randyl Tarly said out loud

Everyone reciprocated the chant.

"Rise everyone." Viserys commanded

Everyone stood up and looked eager to hear what he had to say.

"We have won this war but there is one more for us to win and win we shall. As per tradition there should have been a coronation ceremony but we shall have that when all the lord Paramounts are here. For now we must prepare to march North. Time is running out, soon the long night will be upon us and it will be our duty to ensure Dawn stays enternal. Today we will celebrate this victory but tomorrow we we march to North." Viserys said

"What about Cersei Lannister your grace. What shall we do with her." Lord Sunglass asked

"She asked me mercy. My first act as king will not be to kill women." Viserys paused

Cersei looked relieved as she escaped death.

"Nonetheless, her crimes are innumerable to forgive. Her actions resulted in the war of five kings which claimed so many lives of innocents. As such I will leave her fate to House Martell. Prince Oberyn Martell died fighting the Mountain and my good sister Elia was also lost at the hands of that monster as well. So it is a poetic justice I think to let her fate rest in the hands of the family that lost as much members as mine because of the Lannisters." Viserys said

"Thank you your grace. We will take good care of her" Arianne Martell said as she pulled Cersei Lannister to her feet and threw her to the Sand snakes. Cersei screamed and cursed as she was dragged out of the throne room.

The rest of the day was spend removing everyone that was loyal to Cersei from any position of power. Viserys charged Randyl Tarly to break up any looting or unsavory actions against the smallfolk by their army and he did it spectacularly.

With the capital under his control Viserys quickly reformed the small council. Varys obviously became his master of whispers, Ser Burner would take over as Master of ships, Lord Celtigar has been appointed as the Master of Coin for now and Lucerys Valerion was named the hand of King and he will be called back from Riverlands to Kings landing to take up the post. He decided to appoint Randyl Tarly as his Master of Law.

He held a small council meeting where he invited Tyrion Lannister to discuss his future.

"So what will it be. Death by fire, dragons or the mercy of Martells." Tyrion asked

"None of those. You are henceforth appointed as the Master of works. You will be in charge of designing and rebuilding of Kings landing. You are tasked to remove the rotting parts of the capital and redesign the city so that it has good roads, drains and you will be personally overseeing the plantation of Weirwood trees in the city where the Dragon pit once stood. If you have time you may sit on this council and put forth your opinion." Viserys said

"Thank you your grace. What about my family. What about Casterly Rock." Tyrion asked

"Your family has done too many crimes and I refuse to have anyone that have the Lannister name in power of Westerlands. This is why hencefort House Lannister has been stripped of all it's lands and titles. All the male heirs with the Lannister name except you will be joining me on my way North. There they will fight the war for Dawn and anyone who survives will be exiled to Riverlands forever. They will never be allowed to set foot upon Westerlands. They will live the life of the smallfolk, tilling the lands to earn food for a living each day. This is their punishment for daring to kill my family and for the needless slaughter they did in the Riverlands. They will reap what they sow." Viserys commanded

"What about the women of my family." Tyrion asked

"They will join their family after the war for dawn. There will be no leniency for this punishment. . For what your father did , I should have exterminated house Lannister. Consider this my mercy." Viserys said

"Yes your grace. So Casterly Rock will be ruled by whom." Tyrion asked

"By the crown. I will be appointing a castellan to the Rock. The Rock along with Lannisport and Castamare will be under crown ownership. I have decided to name Leo Lefford as the Warden of Westerlands." Viserys said

"But your grace he only has one daughter with no male heirs. After his time there will be a crisis in Westerlands." Varys said

"No there won't be. Any children from Alyssane Lefford will be inheriting Leo Lefford's titles. I will add that into my decree. Is there anything else you all have to add." Viserys asked

"Your grace there is the matter of your marriage. It is important that you wed early." Lord Tarly said

"I will follow the Targaryen traditions. I shall marry my sister Daenerys. Now that dragons have returned it is important the dragons stay in the control of House Targaryen alone." Viserys said

"The faith won't like that." Lord Celtigar said

"I am not asking their permission or blessings. Expell all septons from Kings landing. I will not suffer those hypocrites in my capital. Lord Varys, spread rumors their actions are the cause for the long night. The faith of the seven is a disease that will destroy everything. I will not allow it to take root in my reign. Also, find me a smith named Tobho Mott. He is based on kings landing. I will be needing his services soon. " Viserys said

"Ofcourse your grace." Varys said

"How goes the preparation of the army." Viserys asked

"Ser Davos has left to collect the army of Stormlands. They will come with us as fast as they can. The Reachmen are ready to march at any time. " Randyl Tarly said

"The army of Dragonstone are also ready your grace. As soon as Casterly Rock surrenders the Westerland armies will also join us." Lord Celtigar said

"There was one thing that I forgot. The Alchemists still create Wildfire do they not." Viserys asked

"Yes your grace." Varys said

"Then Ser Burner, you must ensure the caches of Wildfire is transported to the north." Viserys said

"Yes my king. If I can have some men to transport the substance safely to the ships, then I will see it delivered to White harbour safely." Ser Burner said

"Lord Tarly if you could assist him, that would be good and make sure the alchemists are with the substance in the ships. They will be needed to operate them safely." Viserys said

"I will be happy to help." Lord Tarly said

"Good, then this meeting is adjourned." Visrys dismissed the council

Viserys sat back as others departed. He decided to take some rest so he left to his chambers. It was going to be a long day.


	17. To the North

Viserys woke up to a totally different place. All around him snow was falling and he felt extremely cold. Everything around him was covered by snow and frost. He heard a screech and looked towards the sound and he saw an Ice spider rushing towards him. All around him the snow moved and undead warriors stood up from it. When he looked further up to a cliff, he saw the Night King and the white walkers mounting the Ice spiders. Just as the charging spider reached him he felt a well of energy inside him and with a yell he unleashed that energy around him. A storm of flames twisted around him burning away the undead and the ice spider. He felt absolutely powerful as the flames formed into a gigantic storm of fire. But then a harsh storm of snow came out of nowhere and tried to put out his flame. He felt the flames weaken but he held strong. Susddenly the fire and snow stopped and an endless darkness seems to fall around him blurring his vision.

He woke up suddenly and sat up on his bed. He felt movement beside him which startled him.

"What happened brother." Daenerys asked as she groggily sat up and rubbed his back

"Just a nightmare. When did you came to bed." Viserys asked

"Sometime after you slept in. I didn't want to disturb you. You were very tired last I saw." Daenerys said

"I am sorry. I didn't spend mich time with you yesterday Dany." Viserys said as he pulled his sister into a hug.

His hand rested on her naked skin on her back. He passed his fingers along her spine making Dany shiver.

"You are not wearing anything under the sheets are you sister." Viserys whispered into her ear

"No.Why do you ask." Danerys asked softly

"Good. It makes everything more simpler." Viserys said

He pushed her into the bed and captured her lips in searing kiss that took her breath away. Their tounges danced in a symphony as they immersed themselves in each other. Viserys pulled his breeches down as he began to kiss and nip along her neck making her moan in pleasure.

He ran his hands along her legs taking the sheet that covered her from her lower body and exposing her to the waist. Dany spread her legs and he didn't wait as he sheathed his cock into her wet snatch. Dany moaned in pleasure and pulled him into a kiss.

He began to slowly thrust into her enjoying her warmth and the sounds she made. Whenever he made a hard thrust she would clamp her cunt around his cock trying in vain to make him stay inside her.

Viserys pulled the sheets away completely exposing Dany in his eyes. He looked at her sweat clung body in lust and began to increase the pace as he pistoned into her making her curl her toes in pleasure.

"Faster brother, more faster" Dany moaned

Viserys pulled out his cock from her cunt making her whine in protest. But that quickly died down when he positioned himself at her side and lifted her leg. He plunged his cock back into her wet snatch as his hand snaked uder her and took hold of her breast. He kissed her hair and began to fuck her sideways.

Her screams reached a new pitch as his cock reached deeper and faster. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him. With a grunt he spilled inside her and she also came with scream. They layed there taking deep breaths and enjoyed each other's warmth. Dany pushed herself up against his chest and he embraced her from behind.

"Would we still be like this even after a few years. Will you be caring like this to me in the future." Daenerys asked

"Ofcourse I will be. Why did you ask that." Viserys asked

"Our father and mother married young and yet you have told me their marriage was a failure." Daenerys asked

"They were arranged to marry eachother Dany and they were completely different people." Viserys said

"You agreed to marry me only because I asked you to. It was not what you wanted after all." Daenerys murmured

"You are right. I planned on marrying someone from one of the great houses but after we agreed to marry eachother I have never thought about it again. Do you know why." Viserys asked

"Why?" Daenerys asked

"Because I fell in love with you. Until the end of our days you are mine and I am yours." Viserys said

"What if I am like our father. Will you still love me." Daenerys said

"You are not like our father." Viserys said

"Ser Barristan said 'whenever a Targaryen is born the gods toss a coin and the whole world holds it breath'. You once said to me our father became mad after some years into his reign as king. What if I also become like that. You have already seen a glimpse of it whenever I ride Rheagon to battle." Daenerys said

"It does not matter to me. Forget the gods and forget the coin. You are who you are Dany. Nothing will change that. I will love you no matter what." Viserys said

Daenerys smiled and kissed him again and rested her head on his chest.

"I don't want this moment to end." Daenerys said

"Me too." Viserys said

XXXXXXXX

Varys settled into one of the chairs of the small council chambers. Finally a Targaryen reclaimed the throne of seven kingdoms. Even though his plans for a Blackfyre restoration has gone up in a puff of smoke he was somewhat satisfied with how everything ended. Ofcourse nothing is certain in the future. He only knew what he has seen so far and the last Targaryens seem to be of sound mind. The king was a brilliant man and the future queen seems to have a strong personality unlike her mother. There is also the advantage of having Viserys as king as he is an experienced ruler.

After the emergence of the Targaryens in Iron Islands he had invested a considerable amount of resources to get information on them from the Summer Isles. What he found out from there had made him hesitate to support the Blackfyre plot and that problem finally got solved by King Viserys himself. The only problem that he had with the Targaryen monarch was his affinity for magic and their alliance with the red priests. He will be keeping a close eye on the red priests for now.

The door to the council room opened and the rest of the council members walked in to the room.

"Well we are all here. Where is our king." Tyrion asked

"Not far away my lords" Viserys said as he walked into the room with Daenerys

Viserys and Daenerys sat side by side and faced the small council.

"My sister will be joining further meetings from now on. If I am not available she will lead the council in my absence." Viserys said

"As you wish your grace." Lord Tarly said

"How is the city and the people. What is the general mood." Viserys asked

"With trade reopened the food crisis is over. The people only wish to have their hunger sated your grace. They don't care who sits the throne. So long as you are feeding them they will be happy to sing you praises." Varys said

"When the highlords play the great game the small folk suffers. You always told this to me when I was much younger brother. I understand it now." Daenerys said

Varys looked at Viserys with a little surprise.

"Has there been any developments with the north." Viserys asked ignoring the reaction of Varys.

"Lord Valerion's host and the knights of Vale have reached the Barrowlands your grace. The Starks are preparing as much as they can and all their vassals are at Winterfell now. Several defensive lines are being created with pikes and ditches north of Winterfell. The arrival of winter is proving to be difficult for the works to be done faster" Varys said

"Those defences will not be enough. I had a dream today. I saw the white walkers and their armies. It is too huge and the walkers were riding gigantic ice spiders. We need more powerful weapons with long range." Viserys said

"Your grace, what about the scorpions employed by my sister. They were designed by Qyburn to target your dragons. Those scorpions have a greater range from what I understand. Perhaps they can be used to fire spears made of Dragonglass tips." Tyrion suggested

"I agree. The ony problem is that we will have to transport the scorpions to the North. It will take a long time which we don't have." Daenerys said

"Not necessarily. We could send the designs and the necessary workers to the north for the time being. We can transport what we can after the Wild fire has reached the North." Viserys suggested

"That is a better idea. We would have to concentrate on what we can do in this short time. Perhaps we can also send this Qyburn to the North to oversee it's construction." Lord Celtigar said

"Very well. If Qyburn can provide aid in this war perhaps I will forgive him from any punishment. Remove him from the black cells and send him to the North. Lord Varys, has there been any news from Braavos." Viserys asked

"The Sealord is being pressured by the Iron bank for a more drastic action your grace and they are succeeding I am afraid. They are slowly building up their fleet and we all know who they are aiming at." Varys said

"It was perhaps a drastic action to capture Braavosi merchant ships your grace. We can still correct the situation if your decision can be reversed." Lord Tarly daid

"Are you saying that we must fear the Iron bank and accept all their demands. Robert Baratheon took the loans from the Iron Bank. Every noble houses that swore fealty to him can adopt his debt, but House Targaryen will not. Do you think the lords of Westeros will pay up such a loan. They will not and they will demand crown intervention eventually. Besides if Braavos decides to make an enemy out of me there will be severe consequences to them as well." Viserys said

"We are not against your decision your grace.You could have simply stalled for time until we finish this war." Varys said

"It does not matter now. Braavos alone cannot fight a war against the seven kingdoms . They don't have the necessary manpower to fight an entire continent afterall. They must have some allies and friends. Find them and if possible disrupt any alliances. We can avoid war for a time then." Daenerys suggested

"Pentos is the closest ally Braavos have. But they do not have a strong fleet to challenge us. Then there is Astapor. They have a grudge against your grace and the princess after the sacking of the city and taking the unsullied. Braavos will surely ask for their aid as well." Varys listed off

"What about sell sword companies. Braavos will surely look to employ them against us." Tyrion said

"Thankfully the Golden company is in ashes and the second sons have a contract with us. There are many others but two most powerful ones are unavailable for them." Daenerys said

"Can the Royal Navy defend the coasts of Westeros in the event of an attack." Viserys asked

"Your grace the Royal Navy has less than 300 warships. More than half of them are based on Iron islands. We will have to call them all back to defend the eastern coasts of Westeros. But if we can base our forces from the Vale, three sisters and Dragonstone then we can effectively defend against any incursions from Braavos. But we still have less ships." Ser Burner said

"Then call back our forces in Iron Islands and base them on Kings landing and Dragonstone. After the war in North is over I will personally deal with Braavos if they are bent on hostile actions." Viserys said

"You mean to employ the dragons your grace." Varys asked

"If diplomacy fails. I will not attack them without a provocation. But should they attack first, I will see to it that there is one less free city in Essos." Viserys said

They were silent for some time until Randyl Tarly broke it.

"Your grace much of the troops will be leaving Kings landing today via the ships to White Harbour. Does your grace plan on going with them." Lord Tarly asked

"We will fly to Winterfell and arrive with the Vale and Riverland host. It will be better if we reach Winterfell early. I can feel the enemy is close to breaching the Wall." Viserys said

"The Wall has stood for a thousand years your grace." Tyrion said

"Yes it has. But thanks to the stupidity of men the magical protection the children of forest wove around it has weakened. Now, the Night king merely have to find the horn of winter which he will soon enough. When he blows that horn the Wall will fall. That sound will be heard even in Dorne." Viserys said

"Well that is oddly specific." Tyrion said

"The very existence of House Targaryen is because of visions recieved by Daenys the dreamer during a time of crisis. Believe me when I say so far my visions have been accurate." Viserys said

"Also send ravens to all lords who has a Valarian steel sword weapons to bring them to the North. The white walkers are vulnerable against them." Daenerys said

"It shall be done your grace. The smith Tobho Mott is here your grace shall I call for him." Varys asked

"Yes, call him here." Viserys said

Varys walked out of the room to fetch the smith.

"How are you doing Lord Tyrion." Daenerys asked

"Considering my head is firmly attached to my body, good I suppose." Tyrion answered

"Have you given some thought to the task that I have given you." Viserys asked Tyrion

"Indeed I did. Any construction you want to start requires to take out the flea bottom and that means we will have to expell so many small folk from the city. The question is where would we send them." Tyrion asked

"The riverlands lost much of it's small folk to the Lannister army did they not. Perhaps we can relocate them to Riverlands after the war is over and some can be employed for the reconstruction works in the capital." Daenerys said

"We can do that but I have to ask, is it really necessary to destroy the Dragon pit and replace it with a Weirwood forest. The Dragon pit can be rebuilt to house your Dragons afterall." Tyrion asked

"No, Dragons will not be chained inside a building ever again. The Weirwood trees will give them a better environment than some stone buildings ever can." Viserys said

Varys entered the room with Tobho Mott halting further conversation.

"Your grace how may I serve." Tobho Mott asked

"I have heard from many that you are the finest smith in Kings landing. I have project that I want you to complete for me before my return from the North if you are willing that is." Viserys said

"What would be the job your grace." Tobho Mott asked

"The creation of two thrones fit for a king and queen of the Seven kingdoms." Viserys declared

"Your grace what about the Iron throne." Randyl Tarly asked

"The Iron throne will be removed from the throne room. It was forged by Aegon during his conquest but now it is irrelevant as we have completed our own conquest of Westeros." Daenerys said

"My sister speaks true. The Iron throne is the past. The new Targaryen dynasty will be different. I will not claim to make an utopia in Westeros but a fresh start is necessary to atleast try." Viserys said

"But your grace, the Iron throne is a symbol of power of the seven kingdoms." Tyrion said

"It is but it is also a reminder of old monarchs. I don't want our reign to be like that. Just as the presence of two thrones the power of the crown will be split between the king and queeen. The Iron throne represents a singular power. I don't want that. My decision is made. The Iron throne will be removed and two separate thrones will be installed in it's place." Viserys said

"So will you take up this task." Daenerys asked the smith

"Yes your grace. It would be my honour to create the thrones for the kings and queens of Seven Kingdoms." Tobho Mott said

"Good. I have a rudementary drawing of both thrones with me. If you can add further designs upon it all the better." Daenerys said as she handed over a parchment to Tobho Mott

"I will do my best to make this a reality your grace. It will be a masterpiece, I assure you." Tobho MMott said looking at the drawing

"You may contact lord Celtigar for the funding." Viserys said

"Then I will start right away. By your leave your grace." Tobho Mott said as he left the room

"Is there anything else we have to discuss my lords." Viserys asked

"No your grace." Randyl Tarly said

"Then this council is over. From now on lord Valerion will head the small council when he returns to Kings landing. Lord Tarly and lord Varys, we will meet at Winterfell." Viserys said as he left with Dany

They prepared for their journey to the North. They had to pack winter clothing for the North as winter will be much fierce in the North. Daenerys wore a white thick woolen dress with black gloves and a red scarf around her neck and her katana held at her back using a belt. Viserys was in full black with a red sash that held Red Rain safely to his hip.

With all their supplies secured and safely placed on Balerion and Rheagon they mounted their respective Dragons outside the city walls. The Dragons screeched and with mighty flaps of their wings they took to the sky. Their journey to the North has begun. Winterfell awaits them once more and this time Viserys had to return something that belongs to the Starks. Hopefully he will be able to forge a good relationship with them. He did not want to deal with a seceding kingdom and the North is in a delicate situation now after all that has happened to them in the south. He hopes he will be able to bridge the gap and maintain the stability of the Seven kingdoms.


	18. Wolves and Dragons

Jon looked upon the vast army camped outside the walls of Winterfell. All the banners of North have assembled their men here in Winterfell to fight the Great war. Then the there was the second sons and the unsullied were also here stationed by king Viserys for the coming war. He never thought this much men could be called upon to fight in the war. After all even the lords of the North were sceptical of the enemy to the north. There were more yet to come if King Viserys is successful in taking kings landing amd unite the armies of the seven kingdoms to fight in the north. Even then he was afraid it would not be enough. The Others had thousands of years to form their armies and their numbers alone were a threat too great. Then who knows what kind of magic the white walkers have in their arsenel. If they have magical powers other than raising the dead then the living will be fucked as there is no Children of the forest to rely on.

Another problem that he now faced is his name. Somehow in his infinite wisdom, king Viserys has legitimised him as a Stark. Now that Rickon, Arya, Bran and Sansa the trueborn children of his father Ned Stark is alive and safe which means he was directly threatening their claim to Winterfell. Ofcourse he never wanted Winterfell but he knew many Northern lords looked upon hom on distrust.

Sansa and Arya walked upto him and stood on his sides as they looked upon the army camp.

"A raven just came from kings landing. Viserys Targaryen has taken the Iron throne." Sansa said as she handed over the message to Jon.

"That is good news. It also says the combcombined armies are marchind down to the North and some of them will be coming through White harbour along with caches of Wild fire and Dragonglass weapons." Jon said as he read further

"It is also a show of force Jon. Do not give into the first instinct to support the Targaryens so readily." Sansa said

"Why are you against them. We need their armies and dragons to fight the war." Jon said

"We do. But don't give into their demands if any because of that. We can't trust them" Sansa said

"Then who do we trust. The northern lords stood by as the Boltons killed Robb and you were held in captivity. The Targaryens freed you from the Boltons and liberated the North." Jon said

"And do you think they did that out of the goodness in their hearts. They expect our support and obedience in return. That is why they killed the Boltons." Arya said

"And what is so wrong with that. If it was any other monarch do you think they would have even listened to me about the army of the dead and white walkers. Lord commander Mormont sended so many ravens to kings landing asking for aid and the response he got was some flowery words. King Viserys is different. We need them as allies." Jon said

"I don't trust them. They are not one of us." Arya said

"If we are going to avoid anyone that is one of us we will have no allies." Jon said

"Good. I don't need any allies." Arya said

Jon looked exasperated with her.

"Jon the Northern lords declared Robb as king and declared our independence. Staying under the Iron throne has done us no good." Sansa said

"What are you saying." Jon asked

"You are the lord of Winterfell. I want you to put our needs first and foremost. Our father was the most honourable man but he also caused the destruction of our house trying to help Robert Baratheon. The only thing that matters in this world is family. Just keep that in mind befire you make any decisions." Sansa said as she left the balcony.

"She is not wrong." Arya said as she too left him

Jon took a deep breath and expelled the air back. Noone understood the importance of working together in these troubled times. Even when they are so close to annihilation everyone around him seems to play politics rather than using their energy to defeat the enemy. Sometimes he just think this is all for nothing. Everyone speaks in double meanings and lies about just everything in a daily basis. Maybe that is why he had such a peaceful time with the free folk. There is no subterfuge among the wildlings. Thinking about the free folk brought the pain in his heart to the front. Maybe Ygritte was right he didn't know anything after all.

The next two days passed in a blur. Jon had to break up fights between the free folk and Northmen. Sometimes between Northmen and the sellswords and even the sellswords and freefolk. Then he had to hear the complaints by the lords of North. Then he had to inspect the defensive measures taken around Winterfell and not only that he had to endure the various lords pushing their daughters upon him for marriage.

Then it was on the third day the banners of lords of Vale and Riverlands began to appear. The combined armies of Vale and Riverlands marched along the kings road to Winterfell. Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran nd Rickon stood outsode the castle to receive the lords of Vale and Riverlands.

The first to reach Winterfell were the Riverland host led by Monford Valerion the son of Lucerys Valerion. Among them Brynden Tully was also present.

" So you all are Cat's children. You look so much like your mother." Brynden said to Sansa

Brynden's gaze fell on Jon and he was about to sasay something but a sudden cry from the crowd drew the attention of everyone.

"Look up in the clouds. Dragons." someone shouted

They all looked up and searched the sky and sure enough they saw a faint outline in the clouds. The dragons took a steep dive and they flew right past Winterfell and circled the castle as they sloslowly settled down nearby outside the walls. The people screamed and ran around in fear as the Dragons roared.

"Well, now they are here as well." Brynden murmured

Jon walked towards the Targaryens hesitantly. The Kings guard was quick to follow and positioned themselves before the Dragons. Viserys and Daenerys climbed down from the dragons as they unloaded their bags.

"How was thw North Ser Gerold" Daenerys asked

"Cold your grace." Ser Gerold replied

"It is good to see you are well Jon." Viserys said

""It's good to see you as well your grace." JoJon replied

" When you are free from other matters we would like to talk to you in private. " Viserys said

"Ofcourse your grace. Please come inside. Winterfell is yours your grace." Jon said

"Have you eacuated the peope near the Wall." Viserys asked

"Yes your grace. All small folk has been brought south of Winterfell." Jon said

"Who is manning tthe Wall now." Daenerys asked

"The nights watch and some wildlings." Jon said

"Call them back. The wall will fall within the week." Viserys said

"As you wish your grace." Jon said

XXXXXXX

Viserys, Daenerys, Gerold Hightower, Jon Stark, Samwell Tarly, Yohn Royce, Sansa, Monford Valerion, Grey Worm, Lyanna Mormont, Arya Stark, Brianne of Tarth, Brandon Stark and Arthur Dayne stood around a table with the map of North showing the troop positions. They were discussing the strategy they had to adopt against the white walkers.

"Why not just attack them at the wall. It is safer and the walkers cannot climb the walls." Monford Valerion asked

"Our men have not fought on a 700 feet tall wall and that to in winter. Most of our forces will have to stand below the wall as the wall canot hold the entire army there. Besides theNight king can simply destroy the wall and our army will perish with it. It is much more easier to fight them on the land at a place of our wn choosing." Viserys said

"My brother is right. The wights are not intelligent creatures they will merely throw their numbers at us to overwhelm us. We have to lay traps to destroy their armies and then kill all the white walkers and the Night king." Daenerys said

"Or we could lure the Night king to a trap and kill him. If he falls all of his army will also fall." Jon said

"Even still how will we do that.He will never expose himself needlessly." Sansa asked

"He will come fr me. He has tried it many times before with many three eyed ravens." Bran said

"Why is he after you specifically." Samwell asked

"I have the knowledge of the past and present. I am the worlds memory. The Night king wants an endess night with all living beings under his command. I am a direct threat to his world." Bran said

"So we agree to defend Winterfell rather than attack the white walkers." Jon asked

"No. They will overwhelm us if we do that. A small mistake is all they need and our defences will be breached. How about both offence and defence." Visetys asked

"How your grace. You yourself said the men are more experienced with fighting upon a castle." Sansa asked

"Indeed. But we re also good at fighting in the open. " Viserys said

"But your grace the army of the dead outnumber us in a huge margin. We will fail." Jon said

"Who said anything about fighting them with our army. " Viserys said

"What do you mean." Lord Royce asked

"When the wall falls there will be an opportunity for us to strike the army of the dead. They have to come south of the wall through the debris of the wall. There they cannot just rush in as they usually do in plain fields now can they. If we position a number of catapults with caches of Wild fire thrown into the army of the dead we can decrease their numbers significantly. Not only that, the dragons can be employed there safely and destroy as much of their armies. After the initial bombardment the men can retreat back on horse back to Winyerfell while we distract the walkers with dragons." Viserys suggested

"That is a sound plan your grace." Ser Gerold said

"Yes. It will decrease the enemies numbers and it will give us a chance to properly defend Winterfell as we will have necessary numbers." Jon said

"It is a sound strategy your grace. But you will be exposed to untold danger if you execute this plan." Ser Arthur said

"Staying here will only increase the danger. A risk has to be taken Ser Arthur. There is no other way. The Walkers will have giants, Mamoths and Ice spiders in their army. If we are going to fight them here alone the battle will be lost." Viserys said

"So do you all agree with this plan of attack." Daenerys asked

There was a round of 'ayes' from everyone.

"Now we have to decide the finer details of our offence and defence. So who will lead the attack." Sansa asked

"Lord Royce the knights of the Vale are good horse riders and so are the Barrowland knights. A combined host can work the catapults and return back on horseback as the dragons enter the field. Select the men necessary personally Lord Stark, Lord Royce." Viserys said

"Yes your grace." both agreed

"What about the defences of Winterfell." Arya asked

"We must dig ditches around the lands to the north in several lines. Then connect these lines by cutting small channels. We will then cover them with wooden planks and camouflage it under the cover of snow. Then when the tome is right we fill ot with as much wildfire as we can and light it when the dead attacks Winterfell. That is one defence." Viserys said

"That is not a bad idea. But the problem is handling the Wild fire. A single mistake will cost us our lives." Samwell said

"Yes that is a risk ee will have to take. The other idea I have is this." Viserys said as he placed a drawing of the scorpion on the table

"What is this." Samwell asked as he looked at the drawing

"This is a modified scorpion created by Qyburn, the hand of Cersei to attack my dragons. They have greater range and if we equip them with dragonglass tips they will be able to kill the Giants, Ice spiders and Mammoths in the army of dead." Viserys said

"But it will take time to create it here." Samwell said

"Some of the scorpions are enroute via White harbour. But I don't know when it will reach here. The transportation of Wild fire was given more priority. The cannons will also arrive with the wildfire. They should have already reached White harbour by now. They must have been delayed because of the snow." Viserys said

"The Unsullied, Second sons and other armies of the seven kingdoms will stay in Winterfell. The Lannister army will stand at the front. They will take the first strike of the enemy. Nobody will miss them." Daenerys said

"Well then I will inform my men about our plan your grace." Lord Royce said

Others began to filter out of the room.

"Jon please stay. You three as well lady Sansa, lady Arya and Brandon. Ser Gerold and ser Arthur please stay." Viserys said

The others left the room in haste.

"Your grace?" Jon said

"Brandon already knows what I am about to say. I didn't want to say this before the war but I have changed mind. Jon do you know who yoir mother is." Viserys asked

"I don't know your grace. My father never told me." Jon said hesitantly

"I thought as much. This is the first time you have seen Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur is it not Jon." Viserys asked

"Yes your grace. I met them at the Wall as well." Jon said

"Yes, but Jon they have met you before that day. They guarfed you until Eddard Stark came to collect you." Viserys said

"What are you saying." Sansa asked

"Your mother is Lyanna Stark and your father is Rheagar Targaryen. You were born at the tower of Joy in Dorne. Your incle Eddard Stark took you to yhe North claiming you as his bastard." Viserys said

"What, that is impossible." Jon said

"You uncle did that to protect you. Otherwise Lannisters and Baratheons or even Arryns would have killed you." Viserys said

"Rheagar kidnapped our aunt. He raped her and killed her." Sansa said

"According to whom girl. History is written by victors. Robert's rebellion needed a great cause. So they concocted a story and spread it around the kingdoms to gain allies. Rheagar never kidnapped Lyanna. She loved him and he loved her." Ser Arthur said

"You have met Robert Baratheon yourself. Do you think a women like Lyanna Stark would have married that whoremonger. She saw Robert for what he was very early. Your uncle's blindness to his friends fault and your grandfathers southern ambitions led her to rebel against her family which ultimately ended in a tragedy of it's own. Your father later realised this but do you think even he would be able to change the hatred that spread unjustly agaimst my family. So he just went along with the lie in order to protect you." Viserys said

"Bran is this true" Jon asked

"Yes, you are not our brother. You are our cousin. You are the son of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. He married her infront of a Weirwood tree. Your true name is Jaehaerys Targaryen" Bran said

"So Jon is the true heir to the Iron throne." Sansa said

"There comes the problem. In a way he is a Targaryen but at the same time he is not. You see House Targaryen follows the marriage laws set by Jaehaerys l. It clearly abolishes the multiple marriage of a Targaryen as the faith of the Seven do not accept multiple wives.It was one of the key points negotiated to disband the Faith Militant during that time. But again Rheagar married Lyanna infront of a Weirwood tree further complicating matters. If Rheagar was king and he persinally adjusted the laws then your legitimacy would not be in question but as you know he did not survive at the battlenof Trident." Viserys said

"The First Men do not have any laws that forbid multiple wives. So here in North you are a Targaryen but in the South you do not have that name." Daenerys said

"Very convenient for you don't you think." Sansa said

"Not at all. Even if he has the name of a Targaryen it does not change anything. Tell me Jon do you want the Iron Throne. If you do then after this war is over I will call a Great council of the great houses. They can elect the king. I had the ambition to be king when I was younger. But now I do not particularly care. But if I find you lacking, I will push for my sister's claim. Say what you will about Rheagar he was a kind man and an honourable man as well and I know you have both of these qualities. But he was also someone who destroyed my family for his love for your mother. I will not allow a weak monarch to sit the throne of my ancestors." Viserys said

"We can talk about this later when Jon has adjusted to who he is brother. Come I would like to see the Godswood of Winterfell." Daenerys said as she led him out of the room leaving the Starks alone.

"But I don't understand. Why would everyone believe Rheagar kidnapped our aunt so easily." Arya asked

"You think your grandfather never knew. Oh he knew or atleast he suspected lady Arya. He just couldn't admit Lyanna eloped with Rheagar to the world. Besides he was already committed to an alliance against the crown with Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully and Robert Baratheon. On top of all that king Aerys was mad. His actions just increased the cause of the rebels." Ser Gerold said

"It does not matter. I don't want the throne. We already swore an oath to King Viserys. He will be my king till my last day." Jon said as he left the room in silence.

Ser Gerold and Ser Arthir also left the room. The Stark children looked at each other lost. But ultimately Arya and Sansa decided to follow Jon.

Bran closed his eyes and connected with the ravens around the wall. He commanded them to fly deep to the North and saw the countless dead march. He pulled back the ravens to a safe distance and observed them. It won't be long before the long night envelopes the continent. The dead are marching.


	19. The wall falls

Daenerys guided her brother near the Weirwood trees but stopped before entering the Godswood and rounded on him.

"What was that all about. Why did you say that you would call a great council to determine the heir to the Iron throne." Dany asked

"Do you really think that I would call a great council after all the work we did. We conquered Westeros sister and there won't be an Iron throne for much longer." Viserys said

"Then why promise something like that infront of the Starks." Dany asked

"To set a trap. Jon do not have the ambition to take the throne but Sansa Stark has the ambition to be a queen of the Independent Northern kingdom. If Jon becomes king she can ask him to grant freedom to the North. Keeping this in mind she will contact other lords of Westeros to suport Jon." Viserys said

"So you want to flush out our enemies into the open using the Starks." Dany asked

"Yes. If I am guessing right the first persons she will reach out will be Lord Royce and Brynden Tully and then slowly to the lords of the North." Viserys said

"But even with that she cannot influence other lord paramounts so easily. " Dany said

"Indeed but she will try nonetheless and it will be too late for her to realise our trap." Viserys said

"But then what. Say we caught her in the act to usurp us. We can't just kill her. It will cause an actual rebellion." Dany said

"We won't be killing her. But we will be creating a situation that we can punish her and her supporters most severely and destroy their power and influence. Otherwise our reign will be threatened constantly by plotters hidden in shadows." Viserys said

"What about Jon. Will you restore him as a Targaryen." Dany asked

"Why would I ever want to do that. He may be our brother's son but he has lived all his life in Winterfell. He will be always more loyal to his Stark family. He will remain in North. He is not a Dragon. We are the last Dragons." Viserys said with a smirk

"Good. I don't trust him. He is too rigid in character." Dany said

"Let's go away form here. We can observe the Unsullied and Second sons for a while." Viserys said as he led Dany away from the Godswood

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jon lit a candle and placed it infront of the statue of Lyanna Stark. He looked at her carved face closely. In his youth he had seen this statue many times when his fa... no his uncle would take him him and Robb here in the crypt to pay his respects. He never would have imagined his mother was at his arms length this whole time. He felt a little happy to fill in the face of his mother in his mind. But that bought up the thought of his father as well and he did not know what to feel.

Sansa and Arya walked in and stood by his side.

"Where is Rickon." Jon asked

"He is with Osha." Arya said

"Are you alright." Sansa asked Jon

" What do you think." Jon sighed softly

"I am sorry you had to find this way. I wish father would have told you atleast." Arya said

"He did it to protect you Jon. If Robert Baratheon or even the lords of the North found out your identity and realised that they fought a war for nothing then they would have demanded your death and the fragile peace at that time would have been lost. Father made the right choice at that time. But he could have atleast told mother. She would not have treated you horribly if she knew the truth." Sansa said

"It does not matter anymore. The past is the past. I was brought up in Winterfell by Ned Stark. I called him father upto this day and will stiil see him as my father which is why I am choosing to be known as a Stark or a Snow. I will not take the Targaryen name. It is better for all of us if this secret stays within our family." Jon said

"But you are the true heir to the Iron Throne. It is yours by birthright." Sansa said

"I don't want it. King Viserys has already taken the throne and united the seven kngdoms. We have already given our oaths. We will honour our pledge and see him as our King." Jon said

"But this gives us a chance Jon. We can force the Targaryens to grant Northern independence in return for your support. As long as you are a trueborn son of Rheagar then the lords of Westeros will not accept the rule of a foreign invader." Sansa said with a calculative look.

"What are you talking about sister. King Viserys and princess Daenerys are children of Aerys Targaryen. They are the heirs of a dynasty that ruled Westeros for more than 300 years. Then how will they be foreign invaders. Besides I am living proof of the illegitimacy of the rebellion. I think if the lords of Westeros find out the cause of the rebellion was lie then all it will do is to invite more hatred upon the North." Jon said

"They will not do that." Sansa said

"How can you be sure. Besides we already pledged ourselves to king Viserys." Jon said

"Jon, when Robb marched the Northern army south the lords of the North pledged to never again have a king other than a Stark. Many are still unsatisfied with the Targaryen king. We can ensure Northern independence." Sansa said

"I am the lord of Winterfell. I gave my word that we would serve King Viserys. We will not break our vows." Jon said as he left the Crypt cutting off anything Sansa had to say

"You agree with me don't you. We cannot trust the Targaryens." Sansa asked Arya

"I don't trust anyone much less the Targaryens. But we need them and their armies and their dragons." Arya said

"For now." Sansa said as she left the crypt

Arya looked at her sister as she walked out of the crypt. Nothing has changed with her sister. She is still as selfish and arrogant as she was before. She was just better at hiding it than she was before. But not from her. She knew her sister very well after all. Still she did not care for her sister's political games. Beside she had a new name to her list, the Night King. Her mark has never missed so far and she will claim this one as well. She always enjoyed a challenge and this would be the gretest of all.

XXXXXX

It was a while later that Viserys accompanied by ser Arthur found Jon. Jon was talking with Ser Davos and some Northern lords when he walked up to him.

"Your grace" they murmured

"There was something I bought with me. I forgot to give it to you." Viserys said as he took two sheathed swords and handed it over to Jon.

"Your grace, I already have a sword." Jon said

"I know. But I believe this belongs to your family. One of them I took from Jaime Lannister while the other was taken from Kings landing." Viserys said as he removed the sheath showing the ripples of Valarian Steel.

Everyone gasped in surprise as both swords were Valarian steel.

"Once both these swords were one and belonged to your family as Ice. But your family lost it to the thieving lions of the west. Now it is two and those fools gave them foolish names. Now it is back where it belongs. I have changed the pommel from a Lion to a wolf." Viserys said as Jon and the other lords studied the sword.

"You should take it your grace. It was lost to us and now it is not Ice." Jon said

"Perhaps not now. Let someone else wield the swords. We will be needing these swords in the battlefield and it is yours regardless. It may not be Ice but it is yours." Viserys insisted

"Thank you, your grace." Jon said

"Just don't lose it this time." Viserys said playfully as he walked away from there.

""Your grace. A moment of your time if you would." Lord Glover said as he rushed to catch up

"Lord Glover. Anything I can help with." Viaerys asked politely

"I wanted to thank you your grace. Your men freed us from the Ironborn. My castel has been taken by the Ironborn during the war of five kings. My family is alive because of you. We begged Robb Stark to take the North back but he never listened. He was too engrossed with his war in the south. House Glover owes House Targaryen a debt. We will serve to the best of our abilities." Lord Glover said

"The Ironborn are no longer a threat. I will pass your thanks to the men of Royal Navy. After this war is over I would like to meet your family. I have not met much of the Northern houses other than Starks and Forresters." Viserys said

"Ofcourse your grace. Perhaps you could visit Deepwood Motte after the war your grace. We would be honoured to host the King of seven kingdoms." Lord Glover said enthusiastically

"As you wish. My sister likes to travel and see new places. She will be happy as well." Viserys said with a smile

XXXXXXXX

Almost eight thousand mounted men rode day and night to the wall along with the catapults and caches of wildfire and other necessary supplies. Viserys and Daenerys flew upon the dragons and they were the first to reach the Wall. They landed a liitle far away from the Wall near the Kings road. The rest of the army reached them and set up their camp and weapons.

Viserys had already sended some ships to the Eastwatch to evacuate the wildlings and brothers of Nights watch. So all the White walkers now had between them and the army was the wall. The men began to set up the catapults and adjusted them so that they were in range_. _After the camp was set small fires were lighted among them.They all had to endure the cold bite of Winter for the night.

The next morning Viserys and Daenerys woke up to a commotion in their camp. A knight rushed in to their tent.

"Your grace our scouts are reporting the dead are near the other side of the wall." the knight said in a rush

"Alert the men. To positions." Viserys said as he rushed out of the tent with Dany to their dragons

Everywhere men rushed to take up their positions. Archers took up their bows and arrows and arranged themselves in neat coloumns. Some others kept a hold of the horses tightly while others helped to set up the catapults. Dany and Viserys mounted the dragons and set them at each end of their army. Then the wait began.

Not long after a horn was blown. The sound gradually began to increase in volume scaring the horses and irritating everyone in the army. Suddenly it stopped. Then a small rumble began. Gradually the sound increased. They all saw the ice blocks began to fall down from the wall. It was a terrifying sight as the seven hundred feet tall wall began to fall apart infront of them with a sound of an angry god. The ground rumbled as the shockwave passed through the earth. The horses neighed and tried to flee but they were tied up tightly to the trees near them. The greatest marvel of an age long past dissapeared infront of their eyes. Most of the men present in the army followed the faith of the seven but all that happened around them was contradicting everything they learned from their septons.

"Look around you men. This is the consequence of the sins of Andals. Your septons and septas have all these years preached about the heretics of magic and their dark nature. This is what happens when ignorant fools with made up gods do whatever they want. The magic holding the wall is destroyed now. If only the children of forest had survived the Andal invasion this would not have happened." Viserys sqid loudly

"What will we do." a scared soldier asked

"Pray to the Old gods. Their presence is still here. They are strong in North. Ask their forgiveness and steel your hearts. The ancient enemy will appear soon." Viserys said out loud

The soldiers desperately prayed. Viserys didn't know whether they were praying to the Old gods or the new.But he was hoping for the old gods. Every move was a battle to win the war after all.

XXXXXXX

Jon was outside the walls of Winterfell inspecting the preparations for the trap. The ditches has been dug up successfully. They had left an obvious path for the army that was now at the wall. They had to return safely back after all. The other armies had arrived to the North after the King left Winterfell. It was a huge army they had at their disposal numbering near 200,000 men.

Much of the dragonglass weapons were still being transported from White harbour via carts. Still they were being transported in as quickly as possible. Then the scorpion bolts were a nightmare to deal with. They had to create a lift similar to the one used by the nights watch to put them over the castle walls. Some of the scorpions that were created in the North were set up on the ground as well. More pikes were also set up around the castle to arrest the movement of White walkers and their armies. Everyone were trying their hardest to set as much defences as they could.

Suddenly the ground shook and a thunderous sound echoed across the land. Several people fell to the ground in a heap. After some time everything became normal again.

"What was that." Samwell asked frightened

"The Wall just fell." Jon said with a hint of fear

XXXXXX

The entire wal crumbled down and a mountain of Ice now lay before the army of living. Viserys took a Myrish spy glass and observed the pile of snow and ice. Straight ahead he saw movement. The wights began to appear in huge numbers but they were slow and unsteady as they climbed the debris.

"Ready yourself. Arm the catapults." Viserys ordered

The men set the wildfire jars on the catapults and waited the order.

Viserys saw a good portion of the wights were rushing towards them in a mad rush.

"Fire." Viserys ordered

The men released the lever and the catapults fired the jars into the debris of the wall.

"Reload and fire again." Viserys ordered

Again the men rushed to obey and quickly another set of jars were thrown and striking true around the debris.

"Rain fire upon them now." Viserys shouted

The men armed the catapults and released it quickly. Flame balls fell upon the marching army of the dead. The wildfire that spilled from the jars quickly caught fire. With a boom the entire army of wights caught fire under the unnatural flame. The green flames began to spread around melting the ice as the famed wildfire did its job in annihilating the army of the dead. Viserys subtley manipulated the flames to spread more into the army.

Some wights managed to be on the clear from wildfire and they rushed at the men. But as they reached near the battle lines Daenerys set them on fire with Rheagon.

Daenerys and Viserys took the dragons to the air as the last of wildfire jars were fired using the catapults and the men rushed to mount their horses and began riding back to Winterfell.

The Targaryens then flew upon their dragons towards the army of the dead trapped on the other side. They lowered their dragons and with a command the dragons began to breath fire upon them. In one pass they burned down a good portion of the wights.

Viserys quickly made Balerion turn and an Ice spear speared past his dragon narrowly missing them. He looked to the side and saw the Night king taking another Ice spear. He threw it again but this time targeting Rheagon but the dragon steered clear of the weapon. Dany rushed Rheagon down and set fire upon the giants and Mamoths while Balerion set the wights on fire again.

Suddenly a snow storm began to form out of nowhere around them. Viserys and Dany quickly turned their dragons and began to fly south. Viserys raised his hand and with a wave he empowered all the flames below him and made them spread into the army as much as he could. More and more undead soldiers burned down but the snow storm stopped the spread of the flames. The snow and flames fought for dominance. But eventually Viserys lost the control of the flames and they died down. But by then a large portion of the undead has been burned down, and the wildfire still burned brightly undeterred even in the storm but it was slowly dying down as well.

Viserys and Daenerys guided their dragons south towards Wnterfell. They have struck the first blow and the fate of makind will be decided in Winterfell. Winter is here.


	20. Our watch begins

The march back to Winterfell was literally a horse riding competition for the Vale knights and Barrow knights. They were running for their lives literally. Some leftover wildfire potts were planted at some choke points along the kings road by the army. Viserys would lag behind and as the army of wights near these points he would swoop in with Balerion and set fire upon them. Then the wildfire would do it's trick and burn down as much of the wights and they had to wait for the fire to stop or go around it entirely which would mean they would have to walk through thick forests and deep snows causing them to lag behind.

This gave the knights a good distance of lead and they managed to arrive at Winterfell safe, tired but safe and alive without a single casuality. Two of the Vale knights had lost their horses during the ride as they fell over dead. Those two were picked up by Dany and she flew them to Winterfell on Rheagon. Most of the knights had looked upon them with envy as they entered Winterfell as they got to fly with a beautiful princess.

Viserys landed Balerion on the Southern side of Winterfell near Rheagon. He saw Dany speaking with Jon and the wildling leader Tormund.

"The wall has fallen Jon. Now it's just us and them." Viserys said as he neared them

"We are as prepared as we can be your grace." Jon said

"Did you kill the dead fuckers." Tormund asked

"As much as we could. We have destroyed much of the giants and wights with them. The walkers are still there along with a sizable army at their call. But still now we have a fighting chance." Daenerys said

"How long will we have until the dead reach here." Jon asked

"Within a day" Viserys said

"Then the men will ned as much rest as they can get." Jon said

"Rotate the guards and scouts. That will ward off some strain." Viserys said

"Yes your grace." Jon agreed

"Have the lords assemble Jon. We will have a meeting together to assess the troop positions and strategy once more." Daenerys said

"Your grace" Jon agreed and left the grounds to gather the other lords

"So tell me Tormund Giantsbane. What will your people do after the war is over." Viserys asked

"Go back to the true North." Tormund said

"Why not stay here. After all the Walkers would have killed every living beings including animals. What will you do for food." Viserys asked

"What do you want us to do. Become kneelers like you." Tormund asked

"You could be like the Mountain clans of the North. They swore fealty to the Starks and fight in battles when a Stark calls them but otherwise they are free to manage their own affairs. The choice is yours." Viserys said as he left the wildling leader there to think it over.

XXXXXXXX

Dany and Viserys walked among the men and observed as they worked the defences of Winterfell. A Royal Navy officer approaced them with a sealed scroll in his hand.

"Your grace I was ordered to deliver this message from commander Burner." the officer said as he handed over the scroll

Viserys broke the seal and read it's content.

"You are dismiseed, sailor." Viserys said

"What is it brother." Dany asked

Viserys folded the scroll and gave it to Dany.

"It seems Braavos tried to intercept our fleet at the coasts of Vale. They failed ofcourse, but they have taken hostile actions against us." Viserys said with a scowl

"What will we do." Dany asked as she read through the scroll.

"They have forgotten that Westeros is now ruled by Dragons, not Stags. Waht happens when a Dragon is provoked my dear sister." Viserys asked

"The dragon burns diwn it's enemies." Dany said with a smile

"Indeed. Braavos will know fire and blood." Viserys said

"Your grace." Varys called as he walked towards them

"Varys, has there been any news from Kings landing." Dany asked

"There has been an attempt by the Bravosi fleet to attack Dragonstone your grace. But the Royal Navy has decimated the fleet. Lord Valerion has taken charge as acting hand and he has already sended some messengers to Tyrosh, Lys and Volantis for a possible alliance against Braavos. Also lord Tyrion has began pulling down the Dragon pit as per your wishes." Varys reported

"That is good to hear. We have a special task for you Varys. Take it as a test of your loyalty if you will." Viserys said with a growing smile

"Your grace I shall try my best. How shall I serve." Varys asked

Viserys looked at Dany and she began to explain about the existence of their nephew and Sansa Stark's ambition to make North an independent kingdom.

As they were explaining everything to Varys, Grey Worm walked near them with Missandei.

"Your grace, the lord paramounts are waiting for the meeting." Missandei informed them

"Has the commanders of Second sons and Company of Rose been invited." Viserys asked

"No your grace. Shall I invite them as well." Missandei asked

"Yes, please invite them as well. While you are at it invite the Red priests as well. They are our only magic users on our side. Their advice may prove useful. Grey Worm, provide escort to Missandei." Biserys said

"Yes your grace." they both said as they left

"Your grace forgive me if I am overstepping myself. The Red priests cannot be trusted. They are fanatics who sacrifice children to cast their magic. Dark and revolting magics your grace. I myself can personally attest to that." Varys warned

"I know lord Varys. But what would you have me do. Of only the Children of the Forest were still among the living, we would not beforced to work with the Red Priests." Viserys complained

"But you yourself can do magic. Why depend on them." Varys asked

"What I do is not magic. I cannot cast magical spells or anything such. My ability rests with the control of fire. It is an inborn ability seen among some dragonlords in Valaria before the Doom. It was by luck I inherited such an ability. Some would call it magic but true magic users can recognise the falsehood of that statement. Even I don't know the full extend of my powers as little knowledge survived the Doom." Viserys said with a sigh

"My brother is correct. Look at myself. I am immune to fire but I cannot control fire like my brother. It seems these abilities just manifested in us. We don't know why or how but we are thankful it happened. We are vulnerable to the magical attacks of both White walkers and the living wizarfs or witches. We have no other option to depend on the Red priests for help. If there were any other way we would have taken it." Dany said to Varys

"But still your grace they are dangerous to have around. After the war is over they will surely begin to spread their influence in the Seven kingdoms." Varys cautioned

"We know that. One cannot stop a flooding river with walls but we can redirect the flood away in other directions if we are resourceful." Viserys said

"I don't understand your grace." Varys said

"According to them I am Azor Ahai reborn. I think I can use this position to change the faith of Red God in Westeros into something different than the one in Essos." Viserys mused

"A very dangerous course of action your grace." Varys warned

"I know. But until we have a more effective plan this is the only viable way before me." Viserys said with a sigh

Just then they saw Grey Worm and Missandei escorting others towards them.

"Commander Daario Neharis and Cristen Bale. It would be remiss of me if we conducted a meeting without the leaders of Second sons and the company of Rose." Viserys said

"We would be happy to provide our inputs." both of them said

"Good. We would also be honoured to have your help Lady kinvara, Lady Melisandre." Daenerys said with a nod to each of them

"We would be happy to council Azor Ahai." they said

"Good then let's go and meet the other lords. You are also welcome lord Varys." Visery said

"Thank you, your grace." Varys said

They left towards the castle and the Kingsguard soon joined with them.

XXXXXXX

The Great hall has been used for the meeting. Jon had arranged a long table and a large number of chairs along with wine for the meeting. Already some lords like Randyl Tarly, Leo Lefford, Arianne Martell and Manford Valerion were present. Then there were his sister Sansa and her mother's uncle Ser Brynden Tully who invited themselves in inspite of his objections.

The door opened and King Viserys and Princess Daenerys entered with other lords at their back along with lord commander Hightower.

"Your grace." everyone stood up in difference

"Please be seated." Viserys said as he sat at the head of the table. The princess sat next to her brother.

Everyone took their seats. Jon took the seat on the right side of the King and Sansa and Brynden followed suit.

Viserys took one look at Sansa and Brynden and looked towards Jon.

"Lord Stark. I distinctly remember I told you to gather the lord Paramounts to this meeting correct." Viserys asked

"You did your grace." Jon answered

"Then why is it lady Sansa and Ser Brynden present here." Viserys asked

"I did not invite them your grace." Jon answered truthfully

"If you have any problem with women sitting in your council you can say it now your grace." Sansa said with an icy look

"I have a problem with men and women who think they know everything and yet in actual practice they know nothing. So yes lady Sansa, I have a problem with you sitting in my council as well as Ser Brynden. The Riverlands is represented by Lord Manford Valerion." Viserys said

"The Riverlands has been ruled by the Tully's for generations.You cannot just change that." Sansa countered

"Perhaps you do not know your mother's family very well lady Sansa. The Riverlands were indeed governed by the Tullys but only because Aegon Targaryen said so. Now I don't trust the Tully's with a pocket knife much less one of my kingdoms. You seem to forget who I am little girl. Get out of this room at once and take your stupidity with you as well. We have important matters to deal with rather than this drama. Ser Brynden, a word of warning. The Tyrells forgot how they got to be the wardens of Reach and now they are no longer in existence. You and your buffoon of a nephew survived only because you surrendered quickly. Don't tempt me to take drastic actions. You won't like the results." Viserys warned

"Your grace." Ser Brynded bowed and followed Sansa out of the hall

"I apologise on their behalf your grace." Jon said

"You are the Warden of the North are you not. Act like one." Viserys said as he looked at Jon

"Yes your grace " Jon agreed

There were smattering chuckles from the assembled lords.

"Now everyone please concentrate. We are about to engage in battle with an enemy we hardly know. So lord Stark, the North remembers more tales about the age of heroes and you have personally fought the White walkers. Tell us what you know." Daenerys said

"We do not know the origin of White walkers. But they came at the Age of Heroes from the lands of Always Winter. When they came to the North they bought the long night with them and an eternal winter. They are beings of Ice and snow. They do not tire, stop or fear. They have the ability to raise the dead and make them do their bidding. They have a leader called Night king. If we can kill him then the entire army will cease to exist. The White walkers can be killed by dragonglass and Valerian Steel and the wights can be killed by fire as well." Jon said as he looked around the lords

"Lord Stark, you said that the long night came before. So how did the first men defeat the White walkers." Randyl Tarly asked

"The first men used dragonglass weapons to fight in the war for dawn and then with the aid of the children of forest they raised the Wall to safeguard the realms of men." Jon answered

"But still how did they defeat the white walkers." Leo Lefford asked

"They didn't. I believe the children of the forest sealed the Walkers away with their magic. Unfortunately for us the Andal invasion destroyed the Children and weakened the magic surrounding the prison of White walkers thereby freeing them." Viserys mused

"So can the red priests seal away the White walkers " Varys asked looking at Kinvara

"We can't. In our lore a warrior Azor Ahai rose up to fight the Great Other with his famed sword Lightbringer. Obviously he was not able to kill the Night King but he must have been able to weaken the god of Ice and Death. We are sure King Viserys is the Azor Ahai. We will aid you in any way but we don't know how to kill the Night King." Kinvara said

"What about Dragon fire. It is a magical fire afterall. Maybe it can kill the Night king." Ser Davos asked

"No it won't. When we faced the Night king at the Wall he was able to put out the Dragon flame easily. I believe the only thing that can kill the Night King is this." Viserys said as he unsheathed his sword and placed Red Rain on the table.

"So you are saying Red Rain is somehow the Lightbringer." Monford Valerion asked hopefully

"No lord Valerion. I am saying all Valarian steel swords can kill the Night King." Viserys said

"If that is true then we will have to ensure the Night King faces a Valarian Steel sword wielder. So we have to isolate him from his army." Randyl Tarly said

"We will use Brandon Stark as bait." Daenerys said

"Why would the Night King be interested in the boy." Leo Lefford asked

"Because he is a greenseer capable of seeing the past and present. He is a direct threat to the Night king. Brandon Stark holds the memories of the world and the Night King desires a world with no memories but blind obedience to him. So he will come after Brandon Stark." Viserys said

"So who will guard Brandon Stark." Leo Lefford asked

"I can do it. I have Longclaw with me. I will be able to deal with the Night king." Jon said

"No you will be needed to manage the Northern forces lord Stark. The Night King is an eight thousand year old being. We must not underestimate his strength. Besides I highly doubt the Night king will come alone. Most likely he will be accompanied by other Walkers and wights. So Brandon Stark will be guarded by the best swordsmen the Seven kingdoms have ever seen, my own Kingsguard." Viserys said

"But your grace we will be needed to guard you and the princess." Ser Gerold protested

"We will be riding Balerion and Rheagon Ser. Gerold. You can protect your king by ensuring the survival of Brandon Stark." Viserys said

"But your grace we do not have Valarian steel swords on our person. Only Ser. Arthur has a special sword like Dawn but we don't know if it would be effective against the White Walkers." Ser Gerold said

"I have Nightfall in my possession. You can use the sword for this mission and I believe lord Stark has two Valarian steel swords in his possession other than Longclaw. If those swords are given to Ser Whent and Ser Barristan which will make three Valarian steel swords in number and then Ser Arthur holds Dawn. It is a sword that dates back to the Age of heroes which I believe can be harmful against the White Walkers." Viserys said

"So where will we keep Brandon Stark and the Kingsguard." Randy Tarly asked

"The Godswood. There Bran will be much more powerful and maybe the Night King will be weaker there as well." Jon said

"So now we have to arrange the troop positions." Dany said

"Bran said the army of dead has splitted their forces into two. One coming for the north gate and the other for the Hunter's gate. But they have a vast army and they could spread out themselves quickly." Jon said pointing at the map of Winterfell

"The Unsullied can stand guard outside the North gate along with the Vale armies, Free folk and half of the Northern armies. We have laid our trap there so it will be the easiest defendable gate and the walls of the North gate have cannons and Scorpions which will hopefully take care of any ice spiders, Giants and Mammoths." Viserys said, moving several wooden constructs to the North gate on the map

"We never put any traps near the Hunter's gate. So we need bore men, cannons and Catapults at the gate." Jon said

"Which is why from the Hunter's gate to the North gate the armies of Westerlands and Company of Rose will create the outermost wall. They have the best foot soldiers in the Seven kingdoms. They will be supported with as much cannons we can physically place on the line. A secondary wall will be created inside with the Reachmen, Night's watch and Riverlanders. They have the catapults firing Wildfire and the gate walls have the same defences like the North gate manned by Northmen." Viserys said moving the wooden blocks to Hunter's gate

"The Stormlands, Crownlands and the Second sons will stand guard from the North gate along the broken tower. We cannot avoid the possibility of the army of dead trying to attack from that side as well. We put the trap upto the broken tower so it can be defendable and the walls will be lined up with archers and scorpions." Viserys said

"What about the Dornish forces." Arianne asked

"Dornish forces will be inside the castle along with bannermen of Dragonstone. The Dornish army will be supporting whichever line that becomes weak and helps to protect the inhabitants incase the walls are breached." Viserys said

"What about yourself your grace." Randyl Tarly asked

"Viserys and myself will ride the dragons and give assistance wherever we can." Daenerys said

"What shall we do your grace." Melisandre asked

"The Night king can summon snow storms and banish all fire. The Red priests will be using their magic to defend against the Walkers magic. Spread out among the armies and ensure the flames burn brightly." Viserys said

"As you command your grace." Melisandre said

"Whenever the armies of Seven kingdoms have united to fight a common enemy, we havenot been defeated. If theliving cannot defeat us then the dead never will. The First Men sealed the White Walkers away for eight thousand years. Let's make sure this time the Walkers will die by our hands here and never again torment our children and their children after them. For our children" Viserys shouted as he stood up raising Red Rain and the sword caught fire illuminating the room.

"**For our children.**" Everyone shouted as they raised their swords in unison.

XXXXXX

That night Viserys lay with Daenerys in their bed. He was kissing along her shoulders to her neck while he was playing with her silver hair in his hand. Her small moans and mewls urging him on to take her. He kissed her right belobelow her earlobe. A shudder passed through her and he could feel it.

He squeezed her breasts making her moan his name. He began to squeeze, pull and mesh her breasts together. She placed her hands upon his. He stopped what he was doing.

"What happened Dany?" Viserys asked

"I have to tell you something. I don't know whether you will like whawhat I have to say." Dany said squeezing his hand

"Try me." Viserys said as he kiseed her on her cheek

"I missed my moonblood. I think I am pregnent." Dany said

"Are you sure." Viserys asked quickly

"I think so. But that does not mean I can't figh..." Dany started to say but she was cut off as Viserys pulled her into a kiss that took her breath away.

She relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss him back with equal passion. They broke the kiss and looked at eachother.

"I am happy Dany and I won't ask you not to fight in the war. You are capable of handling yourself." Viserys said

"So you have no problem with me being pregnant before our wedding." Dany asked

"No. This just means we can have our wedding a little early. Nothing's changed my love. Now we have a strong reason to not fail tomorrow." Viserys said as he pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

"So where were we..." Dany asked as she rolled on top of him.

He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed them making her laugh and moan. He rolled over her and guided his cock to her cunt.

"Try not to scream" he said as he entered her in one push.

Dany placed her hand on her mouth and silenced her scream of pleasure. He began to thrust into her as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She locked her legs behind him, pulling him into her and urged him to go faster and harder.

He pulled her up and began to fuck her upright. She had to bite on his shoulder to damp her moans. He lost himself in her warmth and began to plunge ito her harder and faster. She felt herself nearing the peak as her toe curled.

She reached down and took his balls in one hand, squeezing gently with each thrust of his hips. Her orgasm started to build up and she knew she was about to explode.

"Viserys I about to... Aaahhh" she screamed into his shoulder. And when he couldn't hold it any longer, he let go too and exploded within her, filling her with his seed. He groaned as she screamed and milked him in her own release, thrusting once more before collapsing with her into the bed.

She embraced him and put her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat which lulled her to sleep. Viserys pulled the covers over them and fell asleep enjoying her warmth. Tomorrow the fate of the whole world will rest upon their hands but tonight they were free to dream and hope.

XXXXXXX

Bran relaxed into his wheel chair and placed his hand on the Weirwood tree and closed his eyes. He took control of the ravens around the North and made them fly in the cold air. Soon he saw the army of dead marching in two groups. They were marching steadily as if they had a purpose. He looked further and saw the undead animals, Giants and Ice spiders. Among them the White walkers trotted upon undead horses.

Then he saw the Night King riding on top of an Ice spider holding an ice spear and an Ice sword tied to his back. The Night King quickly looked right at him and his control over the ravens were suddenly blocked.

"He is close. Take me back to the castle." Bran said to the maester as he returned to his body. He hopes they were ready. He could not see into the future about the coming conflict as Viserys Targaryen is involved in this war. Just like Brynden Rivers he could not see anything involving Viserys Targaryen. The Targaryen is like a lone star that shines brightly whenever he tries to use his greenseer powers to observe him and thereby blocking Bran from any visions of those who are even close to the Targaryen king. A very unique and interesting phenomenon, the previous three eyed raven called it. Whatever it may be he hopes they win tomorrow or else the entire world will suffer like never before.

**Author's note : I know I made Sansa look like a complete fool. But after watching S08 can anyone blame me. I so wanted to kill her with my own hands. I am afraid some of my resentment spilled into this story. So I apologise if you are a Sansa fan. But Arya fans don't worry I have a good role for her and she will be reconciling with the Targaryens soon.**

**Also I know I have not used so many other characters. But honestly if I am going to explain what happened to everyone in the Seven Kingdoms you guys will see another half completed fiction among the hundreds that are now in Fanfiction. So I sling shot my story to where I wanted without paying any mind to the sheep.**

**Ha, take that. We Dragons don't care about sheep either unless we are hungry. Fried sheep, yummm. Also any suggestions for the Kingsguard posts that are vacant. I only noticed the three vacancies when I was writing this chapter.**

**I might add Theon in the next chapter. No promises there. Never liked the Squid that much.**

**Also I am thinking of modifying the first few chapters. Any suggestions will be helpful. I know there are many spelling and grammatical mistakes. Unfortunately I never read what I wrote so most of them are still there. I will be trying to correct that as well.**

**Also I would like your opinion on a Stark self insert or another Targaryen SI as a twin to Rheagar or a Harry Potter crossover into GOT. Please post your opinions if any on reviews or as PM's. **

**Still I could not shake off this hatred I have for Sansa. If only I could just do this**

, **"Dracarys".**


	21. Dawn again

**WINTERFELL**

Daenerys and Viserys stayed close to Wintertown with their dragons. All the troops has been gathered and assembled at the pre-planned positions. They had personally ensured all the catapults, scorpions and cannons are being manned by men as they were crucial for the war. Much of the non combatants has been sent to Sea dragon point and White harbour. Should they fail to stop the Walkers here the Royal Navy will transport them to the Iron Islands, Skagos and Shield Islands.

Everywhere they looked one could only find darkness. The only thing that could be seen in this Winter was the small burning torches that were placed across the land so that when the Walkers come the torches will get snuffed out and they would know. Now all they had to do was wait and hope for the best.

**XXXXXXXX**

Grey Worm stood with his men ready to defend the castle. They were placed near the easiest defendable gate but he has been informed this will be where the white walkers would concentrate their armies. A feint he has been told so as to attack the Godswood by their strongest fighters, by the walkers themselves. So their duty was to destroy the army here and retreat inside and help the Dornish take care of any breaches in the walls. They were not alone here as they had the esteemed company of Wildlings, Giants, Valemen, anand some Northmen. They were as ready as they can be.

Suddenly a horn was blown from the walls and he looked closely before him. There were fourteen torches before them in a straight line and two of them has been snuffed out. Considering the torches were dipped in oil just now the cause might not be the snow. Which was why he was not surprised when a pot of wildfire was catapulted away followed by a flameball. All of them watched with baited breath as the flameball and pot flew through the sky and fell into the darkness. Green flames spread across where it fell and in that light they saw the burning corpses and then soon they heard the unholy screeching of the dead. The Unsullied did not wait a moment and locked their shields pressed their spears into the gaps.They have taken their positions and the others soon followed. Now they were waiting for the enemy to make their move. Horns began to blow from above non stop signalling the arrival of the dead to other parts of Winterfell. The second phase of the war has begun.

The wildfire ate into the dead at the very centre but the rest of them rushed at the living screeching madly. One by one the torches began to get snuffed out and finally the last torch got snuffed out as well and that was the signal as dragonglass arrows flew from the walls and began to claim their targets one by one. But the dead rushed in like a tidal wave several Giants and Ice spiders leading the charge with terrifying screams that struck the hearts of bravest of men with fear and despair. But as the army crossed a certain distance the ground began to gave up and they fell into the ditches that surrounded Wintefell. But regardless the rushing dead army began to climb over their fallen comrades and rushed in. But again they also fell into another layer of ditch. On and on this went many times until the first of dead soldiers approached the Unsullied and soon their sheald walls were being pushed back by the overwhelming force of the dead soldiers. But the men stayed steady for the signal and it came as they heard the screeching of Dragons.

From the night sky the Dragons came and began breathing fire into the many dead soldiers in one go. First Daenerys flew in with Rheagon and the dragon breathed fire along a line that seperated the rest of the dead as a line of fire was drawn upon the land consuming the dead soldiers and instantly turning them into ash. With the pressure on the shield wall decreased considerably the Unsulied began to push back and stab the dead with spears made of dragonglass tip. The Vale army rushed in after that cutting the dead down as the knights of the Vale showed their speed and ferocity. The Wildlings also did not stay idle. They rushed in with a roar as they began to hack down any dead soldiers with dragonglass swords and knifes. The Northern archers continued to rain fire of arrows upon the dead and the king's men worked the cannons that blowed away any giants and mammoths. The scorpions picked off any rushing ice spiders at a long distance. All of this was done until the dead were kept at a distance they liked and more came into their trap.

With the signal given they decided to spring the trap. Catapults launched fireballs upon the horde along with a single pot of Wildfire. With a boom the flames spread out and a single spark fell into the ditch filled with Wildfire. A green inferno consumed the lands north of the North gate of Winterfell. In a single second the entire army of dead was consumed by the hell fire that raged like an angry Titan. The darkness that surrounded the castle was chased away as if the sun itself had came down to earth. Everything became illuminated in a green glow and the flames burned with an unnatural intensity that could not be even put out by the snow storm that came afterwards.

Viserys flew upon Balerion and he fully took control of the green flames with his abilities. He used his power to spread the fire into the army that still stayed safe outside its reach. The snow storm tried to protect the army of dead but Viserys quickly used the green flame to form a fire storm and began to use the intensity of wind to his advantage. The flames vapourised the snows in seconds and the wind carried the fire into the dead. A raging fire storm formed around the entire wights completely cutting them off of any escape routes and Viserys made it sure so that everything got burned down properly this time.

Just like what happened to Stannis Baratheon's fleet the green flames consumed everything in its path. The Giants, Mammoths, Ice spiders all fell prey to the firestorm and turned them into ash. From there Viserys controlled the flames and channeled them into the sky to heat up the air and the flames fell into the forest surrounding Winterfell lighting it up.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Randyll Tarly rode the horse along the lines of men that made up of Reachmen, Riverlanders and Nights watch. The first line was made of Westerlanders. A punishment given to them by King Viserys but a just one in his personal opinion. It is high time these western fools earned themselves something by proving themselves in the field rather than killing defenceless babies and women. Suddenly they heard a horn being blown from the North gate signalling the arrival of the daed.

"Ready men. Stand ready and lock shields." Randyll shouted as he rode the horse along the outer lines of the second wall line. The Westerland armies locked shields and stood ready for the dead. A cold mist began to descend from the forest giving an eerie feeling for the soldiers. Like a tidal wave the dead rushed in from the darkness of forest.

"Fire the cannons." Randyll screamed at the top of his lungs

The thundering sound of cannon fire greeted the marching dead and wherever the metallic ball fell the dead splintered and fell apart like a castle made of cards. As the range was pre-set all the defenders had to do was load the cannons and light the fuse.

While the cannons were able to take out some of the dead they certainly could not stem the tide that rushed in from the forest with such a slow rate of fire. The dead fell upon the westerland armies with a force of a rushing elephant. Some parts of the line held but some undead animals like lions, wolfs, stags and bears broke the lines and the dead began to pour into the breaches in the first wall. The archers above began to fire flaming arrows that took out as many dead as they can. Catapults began firing flame balls that dealt the most damage by burning the dead soldiers. Somehow they were able to hold the line despite the huge number of dead pouring into them.

Then they heard several roars and the soldiers saw a group of giants rushing towards their lines with huge clubs. Scorpions began to fire dragonglass tipped spears targetting the giants and mammoths that rushed in. Some of the Spears found their targets felling three giants and one Mammoth but most did not find their mark. It was too dark and the giants used this to shatter the shield walls and enter the first layer. From there pandemonium broke as a flood of dead began to pour in overwhelming the defenders.

More giants began to rush to reach the lines but suddenly they were set on fire as Daenerys flew in with Rheagon. Dany used her connection with Rheagon to urge him to take a sharp turn and they narrowly escaped an Ice spear thrown at them by the Night King. She saw that unholy monster taking another spear but he never got the chance as a torrent of raging fire fell upon him as the forest began to catch fire fast by the wildfire. The defenders on the wall began tto catapult the wildfire pots into the forests igniting the alchemical substance and thereby further spreading the flames. Dany used this distraction to turn Rheagon back towards the battlefield and her dragon began to breathe fire upon the horde of undead turnung them to ash and the soldiers cheered and roared in jubilation as the dead began to fall before them.

But suddenly a deep chill began to settle everywhere and a huge snow storm appeared out of nowhere. Temperature began to drop down fast and the Night king began to walk out of the wildfire without any damage and the flames began to get snuffed out. The Night king once again took a spear and threw it staright at Rheagon but fortunately Dany made her dragon take a dive and it saved both of their lives but the spear fell upon the wall of Winterfell. Suddenly ice began to spread from the spear and cover the wall.

Jon and his friends along with the Northmen jumped down from the walls to save themselves from being frozen over. They fell into the Godswood and their bodies had to be dragged through the branches of Weirwood trees as they fell to the ground. Jon stood up and helped many archers up who had jumped wirh them.

"Archers climb the Weirwiod trees and position yourself. The wall will come down and the white walkers will rush in. Let's send these cunts to a permanent sleep." Jon shouted and the others roared in approval. They began to climb over the trees and sure enough the castle walls shattered like glass and it fell down exposing the godswood to the dead.

The red priests began chanting a long spell but by that time the Night king and his white walkers entered the godswood. But their spell took effect nonetheless and a long line of fire began to seperate the army of dead from the living despite the snow storm. Even the storm began to gradually die down. But even still there was a lot of undead left inside the line of fire for them to deal with.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Viserys knew his ploy with setting fire in the forest was not going to work well as he intended but he had to try something to take out the wights as many as they can. Suddenly he heard a horn being blown near the Broken tower. Viserys wanted to help out the Reachmen but Dany was already there so he turned Balerion around and went for the broken tower. The wildfire burning on the ground gave him a better view of the problem.

A huge number of wights seems to have flanked them unexpectedly from the other side. Fortunately he saw the dead rushing in and the Stormland and crown land armies broke from the initial charge. They were never going to hold up as they were the weakest army they had. Fortunately the Second sons seems to be holding steady so far under the command of Daarrio and Ser Jorah Mormont. So he decided to lend a little help and guided Balerion to pass above the undead soldiers. With a shout of 'Dracarys' from Viserys, Balerion began to breath flames into the undead soldiers burning them away. Viserys circled Balerion back around and once again the red dragon breathed fire upon the undead and a fine line now separated the dead from the living which gave the soldiers below some breathing space and soon enough some of the Unsulied and Knights of the Vale began to reinforce the Stormlanders and began to beat back the wights. Balerion flew straight and began to create a line of fire protecting the Winter town incase the dead decided to take a visit. As Balerion took a turn to go back towards the broken tower Viserys saw Dany catching up with him.

"The Night king is in the godswood. Go, I can manage this." Daenerys shouted to him

Viserys nodded and guided Balerion towards the godswood of Winterfell.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Dornish forces inside Winterfell mostly provided support to the Reachmen guarding the Hunter's gate. They also had to supply the archers, cannons and scorpions upon the walls. While they were initially insulted they had to do all these grunt work, soon they had to fight the wights who have broken the defences of secondary wall guarded by the Reachmen.

The Dornish fighting style mostly depended on speed. They struck quickly and withdrew themselves from the reach of the enemy to draw them in. This is very effective in desert as their opponent will have to move around a lot to attack them. But in the face of a rushing mindless drones like the wights the Dornish would have to stand their ground and fight in close combat. But that does not mean the Dornish army was not capable of holding the front lines. It is just that their skills lay elsewhere. Any stray that came from the front lines the Dornish spears would fimfind them and kill them. After hours of fighting the living began to get tired but the dead kept on coming until the dragons set fire on them.

But the Dornish army stood no chance as the wall along Hunter's gate fell upon them burying them under huge Ice blocks. Many went under the Ice and simply died then and there. It was into all this chaos the Night King stepped in with a large number of White Walkers. With the Red priests working their magic outside, the Night King's control over the dead became blocked for the time being. But the Night King was not worried about that. He sae some of the humans sitting covertly ober the trees and some of them protecting his targets. The Night King raised his hands and all those who were dead inside the protective layer drawn by the Red Priests began to stand up with blue eyes.

The animated corpses began to attack the living. The White Walkers took their sheathed weapons and began cutting down anyone that approached the Night king. The Night King moved towards Brandon Stark as the dead climbed upon the Weirwood trees and cut down the archers. Soon the Dornish armies began to get support from a small group of Unsullied and Valemen. The living began to surround the dead but the White walkers still moved on and engaged Jon and the Kingsguard.

Ser Arthur and Jon Stark took on three white walkers at once. Just as Viserys predicted the sword Dawn held upto the shattering cold weapons of White walkers. Ser Oswald Whent and Gerold Hightower took on four White walkers while Ser Barristan selmy single handedly fought four white Walkers and despite their age they managed to hold well on their own for some time.

But skill and experience alone would not prevail against the white walkers all the time. This was further proved as one of the Walkers managed to stab Oswall Whent with its ice sword. The old Knight had became tired after fighting beings like the Walkers who had super strength and his sword finally slipped from his grasp as the strain from a blow shook his hand. That moment was all that needed for another Walker to plunge it's ice sword taking the life of the old Kings guard knight.

It was in this moment Balerion flew close to the godswood. Viserys jumped from the back of his dragon into one of the branches of the tree. He managed to step on one of the branch with one foot and used the free momentum to jump from the branch and rolled on the ground and on the way he took Red Rain from it's sheath and sliced through one white walker shattering it to glass. A group of wights rushed at him but he raised his hand and promptly burn them to ash.

Viserys let go of his shield as it would only be a hindrance in fighting the Walkers. He began to walk towards the Night King with steady steps. The Night King stopped for a moment and robotically turned his head towards him. The four Walkers guarding the Night King stepped away from their king and turned towards Viserys. The walkers rushed towards Viserys with a cold look brandishing their weapons made of Ice while the Night king turned his gaze towards Bran who was guarded by Theon Greyjoy.

The two walkers swung their sword trying to take the head of Viserys but he ducked their swing and raised a wall of fire behind him seperating him from the two monsters. Viserys caught the blade of another walker with his blade and with a flick of his wrist he deflected the blade away and caught the other blade of the second Walker. Using his right leg Viserys kicked the first Walker away from his back into the flames while he ducked under the guard of the second walker and used the reverse grip on his sword to plunge the dragonsteel into the Walker shattering it to ice.

The flames died out and he saw the other three walkers still alive but they had some damages on them. They rushed at him with an unholy scream and Viserys also rushed at them but at the last moment he jumped over their heads and landed behind their unprotected back. A quick swipe with his sword shattered two walkers in a blink. Now only one more was left. Before the last one could process what was happening it was shatered by the Jon who put Longclaw into its chest.

Viserys and Jon walked towards the Night King just as the saw the ice monster stab Theon Greyjoy with a broken piece of wood. Jon rushed at the Night king in rage but the ice monster smacked Jon away with a swing of his hand. Viserys ran into the Night king and swung Red Rain but it was blocked by the Night King. But the force of the blow pushed the Night King back. They locked their swords in a battle of strength and by that time the Unsullied, Northmen, Wildlings and Valemen stood guard over Bran protecting him.

Viserys exerted more force on the blade moving Red Rain more closer towards the Night Kings face the tip of his sword almost near the cold blue eyes of the King of Darkness. Then Red Rain caught fire which made the Night king flatter for a fraction of a second and that was all that was needed for Viserys as he twisted his blade and deflected the ice sword away but he could not deliver the killing blow as ice spears began to rise from the ground. Quickly Viserys plunged his sword to the ground and channeled fire through the ground vapourising the ice. But the Night king used this moment of distraction and was about to take the head of the Targaryen King but he had ro swiftly use his hand to catch Arya Stark who had jumped over Viserys stepping on his shoulder with a Dragonglass dagger.

The Night King caught Arya by her throat and began to squeeze her neck. She tried to stab him with her dagger but the Night King caught her other hand as well after he released his hold on his ice sword. Viserys rolled inside his guard and stabbed Red Rain through abdomen of the Night King. The Night King shattered into a thousand pieces dropping Arya on top of Viserys and they both fell into the ground. As the Night King fell the other White Walkers began to shatter like glass and the wights all fell like puppets with their strings cut.

Viserys looked around from his position on the ground and watched as the dead became truly dead once again. He looked at Arya who was lying on top of him.

"You stepped on my shoulder." Viserys said

"Do you want me to rub the ache away." Arya snarked

"I want to kiss you for saving my life but Dany would kill me. So I will give you something else if you want that is." Viserys said

"Give me what." she asked

"We have to bury the dead first and we have many of those with us." Viserys said somberly as they slowly rose up and looked around the corpses that littered the ground.

Slowly the sun began to rise and golden rays began to fall on the ground giving them a much needed warmth. The Long Night has ended and their struggle against the Walkers is now over. A new Dawn has rose upon Westeros banishing the darkness. But still the Game is not over. It will never be. Afterall only the living play games not the dead. So let the games begin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Now that chapter is over. The war has ended but life is it's own war. So still a few more chapters to go before the ending. So if you guys have any suggestions please inform me.**

**Sorry for not adding more fight scenes but I am in a shopping spree with my friends. So I have rushed it up. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. Got to go.**


	22. The dragon has three heads For now!

All of the living assembled outside the North gate of Winterfell. All the dead bodies were stacked up on a giant pyre. After the battle the men had to work for. hours to stack up the bodies of fallen soldiers. The bodies of Southern lords would be transported to their homes for proper burial by their families.

"A great battle was fought today. A battle that ensured there is a future for the entire world. Many brave men and women lost their lives to ensure the return of Dawn. We are now here to honour their sacrifice and courage. We have lost family and friends in this great conflict but we shall remember them for as long as there is life left in us. They are the true heroes of Westeros and may they find peace in heavens." Viserys said as he and Dany lit the pyre of Ser Whent. The other lords followed their lead and began to lit the pyres of the people they knew.

With the war ending in victory for the living ravens began to fly for White Harbour and Sea dragon point to inform the good news and the women and children there could now safely return back home.

After the funerals were over Viserys and Daenerys were quietly in a conversation with Randyl Tarly, Jon Stark and Leo Lefford when the Maester of Winterfell interrupted them.

"Your grace, a message from kings landing." the maester said as he handed over the sealed parchment

"It seems Pentos is also gathering it's fleets to attack us." Viserys said as he handed over the message to Dany

"Your grace, if we can come to an agreement with Braavos then the conflict can be avoided." Leo Lefford said

"So you want me to pay back the Iron bank who essentially supported my enemies. I don't think so. I know what to do. I will announce my decision during the feast tonight." Viserys said as he left with Daenerys.

They were walking towards their room as Dany was not feeling quite well. They encountered Sansa Stark on their way in a corridor. Viserys gave a small smile as they passed Sansa. As they walked past Sansa they heard a dull thud from their back and a gurgled sound. They quickly turned around and saw a small sharp blade sticking out of Sansa's throat. Sansa tried to stem the bleeding with her hand and two throwing knifes fell from her hand on the floor.

As Sansa Stark fell on the floor they saw Arya Stark standing behind her. She drew the bloodied blade from Sansa's neck and stood there nonchalantly. Viserys and Daenerys stood shell shocked by this turn of events. But Viserys quickly called for the guards.

Some of the guards rushed in but they were also struck speechless by the scene. Jon, Randyl Tarly and Leo Lefford also came into the corridor and their eyes widened to an impossible degree.

"Arya what have you done." Jon asked confused and hurt

Arya didn't speak anything but merely bent down and put her hand near Sansa's neck and gave a tug. Arya raised her hand and a flesh mask was held in her hand.

"I didn't kill our sister. She is already dead. I merely killed her killer, a faceless man." Arya said as she showed the mask to everyone.

"Sansa, where is she." Jon asked in panick

"In her room. I saw her body with no face. I immediately started tracking the killer and here I am. " Arya said coldly

"But why would they target our sister." Jon asked confused and there was complete silence.

"They didn't. They targetted us." Viserys said finally

Jon rushed towards Sansa's room and Arya followed closely behind him.

"Your grace you both are in grave danger. The facelessmen won't stop until both of you are dead. We should have negotiated better with the Iron Bank your grace. If something should happen to either if you Westeros will once again plunge into war." Randyl Tarly said in obvious worry

"I know what I have to do now. I didn't want to do this but they have truly forced my hand. Lord Tarly, march any able bodied reachmen to Sea dragon point. The fleets there will take the men back to the Reach. After that return back to Kings landing and take charge of your post in the small council. Lord Lefford, you may also return to Westerlands." Viserys said

"Your grace, what about Braavos." Lord Lefford asked

"We will deal with them ourselves. Also give the orders for Second Sons and company of Rose to march to Kings landing. Ships will be waiting for them with their payment." Viserys said

"Yes your grace." Lord Tarly and Lefford replied and left to make the arrangements

"What is our next move. We cannot let this go unanswered." Daenerys said

"You are right and we will give the Braavosi an answer they will never forget. Let's wait until the funeral of Sansa Stark." Viserys said

**XXXXXXXXX**

The funeral was a swift affair. Unlike the faith of the Seven there are no pompous prayers and showing off in the religion of Old gods. Sansa Stark was buried in the crypts of Winterfell.

"Your grace I found this in Sansa Stark's possession." Varys whispered as he handed over a piece of parchment that was written by Sansa to Robb Stark after Eddard Stark was held as prisoner.

"Now there is no longer a need for it is there." Viserys said as he handed over the parchment to Dany

"No there is not. Lady Sansa never had the chance to influence any lords your grace. The secret for now remains safe." Varys said

"Lord Varys you shall return to Kings landing. Take up your post in small council. We will return after Braavos is dealt with." Viserys said

"As you wish your grace." Varys said with a bow

After the funeral was over Viserys and Daenerys met with Jon, Lord Royce and Grey Worm.

"Braavos will have to be dealt with now. If we wait anymore the more dangerous the situation becomes. The Unsullied will be sailing to Braavos with us. If the Northern army is ready to march then we will take you with us as well." Viserys said to Jon

"Your grace we are ready to march." Jon said with conviction

"Then lord Royce you should march your armies to Gulltown. From there the Royal fleet will ferry the Vale army to Braavos. By the time you reach there the seas will be cleared for safe sailing. It is time to establish our supremacy over the seas." Viserys said

"What about the North." Jon asked

"Your armies will sail from White Harbour. By the time your troops are sailing the seas will be cleared off any hostile forces as well." Viserys said

"We will be leaving Winterfell today itself. We have to support the Royal Navy as fast as we can and a decisive victory is needed against Braavos in the seas." Daenerys said

After discussing further more on the subject they concluded the meeting. For that day the troops took rest and the next day the Targaryens flew on their dragons towards Gulltown while the Unsullied and Vale army marched to White Harbour and Vale respectively.

**BRAA****VOS** (Four weeks after the great war)

"Report Captain Rucho." the Sealord commanded

"As per your orders the fleet led a two pronged attack on Dragonstone and Gulltown. As of now we don't know what happened to our fleets attacking Gulltown but our fleets targeting Dragonstone has been destroyed with very few survivors." Captain Rucho said

"Has the survivors returned to Braavos." Sealord asked

"Not yet Sealord. They have taken refuge with our allies in Pentos for the time being." Captain Rucho said

"How many ships did we lose?" Sealord asked

"120 ships sailed to assult Dragonstone. Out of that only 17 ships are undamaged and safe. Six more have repairs to be done while all the rest of 97 ships and the men in them are lost." Captain Rucho informed

"What about our fleets attacking Gulltown." Sealord asked

"There has been no word about them honourable Sealord. Gulltown is much closer to our city and with no news about our fleets we have to assume the worst." Captain Rycho

"The only saving grace in all of this is that the Targaryens will not be there as a headache for us. The facelessmen will do their jobs well and we don't have to worry about their dragons. With the Targaryens assassinated the seven kingdoms will fall into disarray and we can support someone that will honour the debts of Iron Bank." the Sealord said

Suddenly bells began to ring in the city. The sealord and Captain Rycho rushed towards the window of the tower they stood and they saw hundreds of ships with black and red banners sailing towards the city.

"Gather the men. We are under attack." the Sealord ordered

But before those orders could be delivered the people down below in the city began to scream in fear. They heard a great roar and two dragons glided down into the cty from the sky and began to breath fire from one of the marketplace towards the house of Black and White. The Red and Green dragon circled the house of Black and White and enveloped it in a torrent of fire. The angry red flames melted the stones itself as the building fell into itself consumed by the dargon fire. People screamed and trampled each other in a mad rush to find safety.

From there the dragons flew along the coasts of Braavos setting fire on all solders and any ballistas present. A group of archers assembled together and took aim at the dragons. As the dragos came closer they fired the arrows. Unfortunately the arrows could not do any damage to the dragons as they simply broke upon contact with the thick skin of dragons.

The Targaryens guided their dragons and burned the archers alive with dragonfire. They once again passed through several streets and the dragons breathed fire into the streets instantly turning all shops and people into ashes.

The Targaryens stopped setting fire on everything as the Vale army and Northern army began to fight the Braavosi and entered the city. Each small Islands of Braavos began to get bombarded by the cannons of the ships creating more chaos into the mix.

For hours the battle continued until finally the Braavosi troops began to surrender after sustaining heavy losses. The Northern army surrounded the Iron bank and took all of their staff and council as prisoners. The Vale army managed to capture the Sealord of Braavos. All of them were brought into the burned out building of the house of black and white.

"I did warn you not to make an enemy out of me Tycho Nestoris and you had audacity to send assassins after us. You sealed your fate along with the lives of all council members of Iron Bank .There will be no mercy for your crime. Lord Stark if you will." Viserys said

Jon took Longclaw out of its sheath and a quick swipe saw the head of Tycho Nestoris rolling on the ground.

Viserys then randomly selected three council members of the Iron Bank. He and Dany pushed them towards Balerion and Rheagon. Daenerys gave the command and Rheagon burned the three council members to ashes.

"That was a warning. Now we can negotiate your terms of surrender. Please give the Sealord and council members some seats to sit and give them some water. I think they are a little thirsty." Daenerys said

After they had some water and calmed themselves Viserys put forth his demands.

"Your Bank supported an usurper and then had the audicuty to ask the loans took by the ursurper from us. So this is my first demand. The Iron Bank will be dissolved and its monentary assests will be siezed by house Targaryen. Moreover if you decide to create another bank it will not be named the Iron bank. If this demand is not met I will burn Braavos to it's core. Do you have any objections." Viserys asked

"No your grace." the council members of Iron bank said

"Good. Now an assassin of Braavos killed a member of house Stark. So for the next twenty-five years no taxes or port duties will be charged for any Northern traders. Also any traders from the Vale will also do not have to pay any taxes or port duties for the next ten years. Then secondly there is the reparations that Braavos will owe the crown for supporting an usurpur and declaring war on house Targaryen. Within the next five years Braavos will pay eight million gold dragons and three million silver stags. This is non negotiable. If you obey, Braavos will remain a free city but if you do not accept these terms I will have no other choice but to forcefully take control of Braavos. So choose wisely." Viserys said

"You are not giving us any options." the Sealord complained

"I gave you the option to negotiate before by inviting you to king's landing. You are the one that did not take that option. So here we are. So what will be your decision." Viserys asked

"We will accept the terms." the Sealord said with great reluctance

"Good. But if you fail on any of the conditions set by us, there will be dire consequences. So don't make us come here again. I hope you understand what Fire and blood means if you don't walk your streets." Viserys said as he stood up to leave

"Oh, I almost forgot. If I hear about any more facelessmen resurfacing in Westeros or Essos for that matter, Braavos will burn. Their time in this world is over." Viserys said as a parting shot

**KINGSLANDING**

Viserys and Daenerys landed their dragons near the Red keep. The people of Kings landing still recoiled in fear whenever they see the dragons and in their opinion it was a good thing. A healthy dose of fear is a good thing to have. Sadly it was something the septons of Seven seems to lack.

"Your grace there has been repeated requests by the high septon for an audience with the small council in your absence. We managed to stall them until you returned and now that you are here he is insisting that we allow an audience with you." Lucerys Valerion said as he fell in step with the Targaryens

"Tell them I will meet them next day. What do you think they want." Viserys asked as they walked through the red keep

"The Sept of Baelor might be one of the things they want to discuss. There is also the coronation of your grace as well." Lucerys Valerion said

"I can already envision how that meeting will go. Tell me lord Valerion now that you are the lord paramount of Riverlands you need a seat in Riverlands." Viserys said

"Yes your grace." lord Valerion said

"We were thinking about granting you Harrenhall. It will have to be rebuilt and repaired once again." Daenerys said

"Your grace. I don't think house Valerion can afford the expense." Lord Valerion admitted reluctantly

"You are not the one going to rebuild it. We are. Consider it a gift for keeping us safe from our enemies." Daenerys said

"Your grace is kind and a surprise waits for you as well." lord Valerion said

"Oh, well let's see." Visetys said as they entered the throne room and in the place of the Iron throne a new one sat proudly.

It was a single throne but with two adjacent seats. Both of the seats were covered in red cushions while the rest of the throne was golden in colour. The arms of the throne had two heads of the dragons carved on it and at the very centre of the throne another head was carved up. All in all it looked like a beautiful throne fit for two extraordinary people.

"Where is the Iron throne." Daenerys asked

"We moved it to the dungeons your grace." lord Valerion said

"Good. We will be happy to let it gather dust for a while." Viserys said still looking at the throne

**A few years later**

Viserys exited the small council chambers along with Ser Arthur who is now the lord commander of kingsguard after Ser Gerold Hightower peacefully died in his sleep two years after his coronation. Viserys walked towards his room as Dany had not attended the council meeting and he had to know why. When Viserys neared the room he saw Ser Jorah Mormont guarding the door. With a nod to the Northern knight Viserys entered the room after carefully opening the door. He slowly closed it without making a sound and locked it from the inside. He didn't find her in the guest room or in the dining room. So he went straight to the bedroom and he found his wife sleeping peacefully in their bed. He moved closer to the bed and saw a small hand clutching her white dress from behind her.

Viserys smiled at the sight of his five year old son sleeping peacefully beside his mother. His son is named Jaehaerys Targaryen in memory of his grandfather. Usually the little dragon should be running around the Red Keep causing chaos and mayhem as he disturbed everyone with his endless pranks. But if Dany is nearby all his energy will be sapped away and become as cute and innocent as a little kitten like just now. Even Viserys was not exempted from the pranks. Privately Viserys enjoyed his son's pranks as it provides a good laugh now and then and also distracts him from the matters of the realm refreshing his mind.

Viserys sat near the bed on a chair tiredly. Ruling the seven kingdoms was very different than than ruling the Summer islands. Many of the lords seems to be under the assumption that his rule would be like the Targaryen monarchs after the dance of dragons. It was one of the reasons they began to push back on several of his reforms. The first law he passed after his modest coronation ceremony was the establishment of a single Naval force under the crown. Effectively the crown did not recognise any war ships in the waters of Westeros and any such vessel were captured by the Royal Navy and inducted into the naval force. As a result of this law several ports were now converted into ports for Naval military purposes only. The first to vocally protest were the Redwynes and Viserys could not understand why they were even protesting as the only threat the Arbour faced was from the Ironborn. Now there are none left and the Royal Navy occupied the Iron islands in his name. Moreover the Iron islands are now a hub for all ships from North, Riverlands, Reach, Westerlands and Dorne. Anyways he had to send Daenerys with Rheagon to strong arm them. A few roars from the green dragon cowed them down as well as the Hightowers when he disbanded the Citadel.

Now that created a great uproar among the lords of Westeros. But Viserys was adamant about this course of action. If anyone was happy with this turn of events it was lord Tarly. With house Tarly being appointed as the lord paramounts of Reach the only house that can now rival their power was the Hightowers. With Dickon Tarly marrying Desmera Redwyne house Tarly was now in a stronger position. But they were very happy to chip away the power of their only remainig rival that is the Hightowers. By his decree lord Tarly personally led the men and took control of the Citadel. Not a single drop of blood was shed. The presence of Balerion and himself might have been enough for the people of Oldtown to roll over and show their belly.

In the end the order of Maesters were disbanded and the members of Citadel were used to provide education to the masses of Kings landing and Crown lands under constant watch. The Citadel was now under the careful watch of Brandon Stark and Samwell Tarly. It is now being converted into a museum consisting of several Dragon skeletons that were loaned by house Targaryen. It is also now used as a place to train ravenry. Each lords began to send a trusted men from their lands to train in the new Citadel.

The books from the Citadel were now kept in the Royal library that was newly built near the Red Keep. Another group that actually benefited from all of this was the Alchemist guild. After their contributions of Wildfire became a game changer in the Great War he had promised them more funding but he transfered their guild away from King's landing to Iron islands and Dragonstone. This was mainly for safety reasons as well as their services were more useful for the Royal Navy. Infact Viserys created a Royal Engineering corps out of some of the alchemists and many were now serving in the Navy as well as his common army.

Now the common army was another issue lords of Westeros were against. But he never went back on any decisions. Frankly it was an Andal tradition for a king to depend on his lords to raise an army. His argument was that he was not an Andal and he did not follow the seven and thus their laws did not matter to him. Infact he expelled any septons and septas from King's landing and Crown lands pointing out they are the cause of White Walker attacks that claimed so many lifes. People always like to blame someone for their misery and his campaign was something that the faith could not effectively combat as their own structures were falling apart after the faith militants uprising. Most people were very happy these septons were now being expelled altogether. While the army recruitment was very low in other kingdoms it was very active in Riverlands, Crown lands, Storm lands and King's landing.

Another important change he made was the city watch. They were completely dismissed after he took command of the city and was replaced with the Unsullied soldiers under the command of Grey worm. They were also responsible for the formation of a common army. At the moment there were several barracks built to house the common army in King's landing and most of the Unsullied stayed in the Red Keep or closeby buildings.

King's landing itself was now transforming into a capital that can be proud of. That doesn't mean everything was fine but reconstruction was still going on in the flea bottom and that horrible smell is now slowly disappearing as he had insisted on planting trees among the streets and constructing several bath houses along with a proper drainage system. One thing that he did was pulling down the Dragonpit and planting Weirwood trees around that place. Balerion and Rheagon seems to like the new home they have there and a large fence around Rhaenys's Hill now conveniently separated people of King's landing from the dragons. Largely he had to thank Tyrion Lannister for that and he did a splendid job in reconstructing King's landing.

After his coronation ceremony various septons of Andal faith were deeply hurt by excluding them from the process. Many lords that kept to the faith of seven also expressed their dissatisfaction with the ceremony and also his refusal to take the title as 'defender of faith'. Viserys gave a rousing speech after the coronation that he didn't find a single septon, septa and even the supposed seven gods to fight the god of Cold and Ice. He further added that the Red god atleast sent his priests to help the people of Westeros despite their lack of belief in the lord of light and it was the faith themselves responsible for killing all the Children of forest therby destroying the messengers of Old gods which inturn relesed the White Walkers from their prison. He also further added he regained his rightful throne with the aid of his sister and loyal lords and people of westeros and no god helped him so there was no need for him to help the gods either. He also further asked if the gods need his help then why the heck should he worship such weak and frail gods. Initially it created an uproar but he had a very concrete plan as he himself wrote a religious text that managed to combine the Red god and Old gods into one single religion. He managed to spin a tale making the Old gods as the source of creation and the Red god as the god of heavens while death became the god of hell and punishment. Some of the red priests didn't like it but he managed to convince them to go along with it along with abandoning human sacrifices. As a reward for their cooperation he began bulding a red temple where the Sept of Baelor once stood surrounded by Weirwood trees. While some of the priest initially complained about the trees soon they changed their tone as their magic began to strengthen and they themselves carved the figure of Red God upon the trees and Viserys allowed the sacrifice of animals as a compromise excluding dragons. Strangely Riverlands was very quick to convert from the faith of seven and adopt the newly named Faith of Dawn. Mostly that was because somehow Weirwood trees began to sprout up left and right in the region and the lands that were destroyed by the Lannister army began to flourish under the watch of Weirwood trees. This led to mass conversions by the small folk and above all Viserys sent out riders and delivered the message to stop giving any monetary support to the septs.

The momentum was on his side and the fact that the King of Seven kingdoms blamed the war for Dawn upon the faith of Seven made a huge difference as the soldiers that returned from the war had seen their greatest horrors and no matter how much they prayed no gods came to protect them. All they saw was the men fighting side by side as well as the red priests working their magic and then the dragos burning down the wights. The stories were blown out of proportions and many even now said the Red god came down and set the forest on fire killing many wights. The stories vary but in all versions there was no mention of the seven and the septons. It was no wonder within five years the faith was completely removed from Riverlands, Storm lands and Crown lands. The Westerland lords were also actively converting themselves and their people inorder to curry favour with him and Viserys rewarded some of them with city charters as Lannisport and Casterly Rock now belonged to house Targaryen. In the end he didn't lose a single dime as the Western lords had to create the city with their own gold but Viserys was not cruel so he also gave them reduced taxes for the next five years which made them very happy. Viserys sweetened the deal further by offering a further five years of reduced taxes if they managed to completely dismantle the faith of seven in Westerlands. Their happiness could be seen clearly in their eyes. It seems the Westerland lords worshipped gold more than any gods which was something he can respect.

Reach, Vale and Dorne has yet to convert back. But already conversions are happening in Reach and Vale. The conversion in Vale stalled simply because of an internal problem, one was the Mountain clans and the other was the death of Robin Arryn. Viserys uimself had to fly Balerion over the mountains of Vale to force them into the bargaining table. In the end he managed to forge a pact betwen the Mountain clans and the lords of Vale. The Eyrie along with the mountains of Moon will be given back to yhe mountain clans, in return the clans will swear fealty to the Royces of Runestone who were appointed as the Wardens of East. After this incident the conversions were happening at an acceptable pace. The Reach was a little complicated but Viserys was sure within the next five years they will fall. Now Dorne was something he was not going to touch. Viserys decided to let the process itself to influence the Dornish people rather than any force from him.

Viserys was brought out of his thoughts by the hand of his wife as she shook him awake.

"Sorry my love. I was reminiscing about the past five years." Viserys said softly as he went beside her bed and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I missed the council meeting didn't I." Daenerys asked with a yawn

"You did. But I see it was for a valiant cause." Viserys said as he pointed at their son who still slept soundly

"He was not the only reason. I needed my rest as I am carrying another dragon in my belly. From now on you shall be the one to take up all the workload off my shoulders. That is an order of the Dragon Queen." Daenerys said with a serious face

"As my Queen wishes." Viserys said as he bowed his head.

Daenerys laughed at his answer which brought a smile to his face as well. Viserys placed his ear near his wife's small baby bump and listened. Obviously there was no sound as she was still in her early months of her pregnancy but he still liked to do that mostly to calm himself.

" So what will we name the baby. I was thinking to name the baby Lucerys if it is a boy. What do you think?" Daenerys asked as she began run her hands through his hair

"I like the name. But if the baby is a girl how about Rhaella." Viserys asked

"Our mother's name." Dany whispered

"The bravest women I knew after my dear wife ofcourse." Viserys said with a smile

"Why do you want a girl anyway. The last time also you were hoping for a girl." Daenerys asked with a frown

"I was hoping our son would marry Jon's and Alys Karstark's daughter Lyanna Stark and if we have a daughter we can let her marry Jon's eldest son Cregan Stark thereby completing the pact of Ice and Fire." Viserys mused

"You do know that he is a Targaryen maybe not by name but practically he is one, right." Dany said

"He chose to be a Stark. He chose to be a wolf rather than a dragon. The Ice in his veins have already triumphed over the fire he inherited from our brother. He is more of a Stark than the rest of his cousins. All the dragons are in this room and this little one is yet to come. But soon the dragons will have four heads." Viserys said as he kissed the belly of his wife lovingly. He would not say the future looked bright but at the moment he was very happy and he promised himself that he would take the knowledge of how he got here will go with him to his grave. This world was not ready for such a knowledge, he decided.

The magical bat watched all this from the depths of cosmos and laughed with his fellow bats as they hung upside down upon one of the branches of the World Tree. Now time to take a small nap, the bat thought as it closed it's eyes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **

**Finally it is over. When I started this story I was very hopeful to create a good story but looking back I failed that in many chapters. I am someone with little patience and usually rush anything and everything. Unfortunately the events in this story was written at a pace that I myself cannot believe to be possible and largely I think this story is a horrible one. Now I feel really sorry for a lot of authors I cursed because of some bad story they wrote. Ofcourse I never said that in any reviews but in the privacy of my mind I admit I took some liberty to express my views strongly. But after writing a few stories I realised the energy and dedication most of the authors put in their stories.****The main problem I am facing is lack of time. Mostly I type the chapters in my phone when I am on the way to my college. So hardly I get time to correct the mistakes in my stories. I am sorry to say I cannot find extra time as I am engaged in a part-time job as well. So no leisure time.****Anyway I wanted to add the coronation ceremony and the marriage between Viserys and Daenerys as another chapter but lack of time is pulling me back so there are only brief references in this chapter. So finally Red Dragon is over.**


End file.
